The Midaz Touch
by Kohimoana
Summary: Arthur Pendragon aka Midaz, the most popular guy on campus and Guinevere Leodegrance the not so popular, an absolute book buff and a real geek to the core. A most unlikely love duo where it might take more than the Midaz touch to bring these two together.
1. Chapter 1

**THE MIDAZ TOUCH **

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BBC Merlin Series, characters or content **_

_**Characters: Arthur/Guinevere/Lancelot/Merlin/Gwaine/Leon. **_

_**Rating: K-T Please be aware some Language may offend**_

_**Summary****:**AU-Modern day ARWEN romance aka Midaz, spelt with a Z instead of an S at the end._

_Arthur Pendragon aka Midaz, the most popular guy on campus and Guinevere Leodegrance the not so popular, an absolute book buff and a real geek to the core. A most unlikely love duo where it might take more than the Midaz touch to bring these two together._

_"**HOLLA ****AT ****MY ****GIRL!: **First and foremost"I must send a ginornous shoutout tomy girlthe delightful ToffeeKitten! Friend you are an absolute gem, thankyou so much for giving of your time and unrelenting support to beta this fic for me" you are an absolute ARWENISTA GURU*smiles*thankyou so much._

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Arthur Pendragon aka MIDAZ...**_

Arthur Pendragon aka Midaz, the most popular, the most highly praised and skillful sport-jock slash model student ever.

Arthur stood out a mile with his stunningly handsome features, blonde golden hair, brilliant blue eyes and masculine athletic physique.

There was never a person that exuded more confidence and charm than Arthur Pendragon. In every sense of the word, you could have practically bottled the stuff and sold the amount of confidence and charm he exuded, not to mention an even giant size ego to match.

Anything and everything he set his mind or hand to, you just knew he was going to be good at. Known by all as Arthur but to his close friends _"Midaz"_ Because everything he did and said was considered gold! Fiercely popular, Arthur was indeed a highly thought of student on campus and of course was never more highly thought of then by that of the female persuasion, _which for Arthur_, was never ever a problem. Yes, he indeed embodied all things superior for a young man of his status and more.

Rich, handsome, articulate, intelligent, fiercely independent, although he knew he could have any female he wanted at the drop of a hat, he was content with just being on his own. Yes Arthur didn't want to tie himself down to anyone or anybody. He enjoyed his independence and that's how he'd intended to stay, which of cause was so typically Midaz, _young, free, and totally_ _Single."_

Arthur now stood with his mates Gwaine, Tristan, Galahad and Leon. Leon couldn't help but roll his eyes at their mates, Gwaine and Tristan as they stood egging Arthur on. They seemed to be relentless in their efforts to get some sort of a response from Arthur as both lads continued bantering…

_Okay then, let's see you put your money where your mouth is then Midaz?_

Tristan was now repeating what Gwaine had said, which was never surprising. Arthur often called Tristan Gwaine's puppet because everything Gwaine did or said you could be sure Tristan would either copy or follow.

And just like clock work, Arthur now listened to Tristan say..

_Yeah come on Midaz, Show us what you're made of..._

Arthur stared a look of arrogance at all four of his friends as he then started to say...

_Oh I sure as hell don't need to prove myself to any of you bloody idiots and even if I did I wouldn't, __So if any of you under bloody achievers wanna damn ride home after rugby training tonight you'd better change the subject and watch what you say next"_

Giving cheek, the Lads now stared on at their friend, while they stood laughing, as closed fist hands now covering their mouths as they chuckled and continued to tease their friend relentlessly.

_Oooh he's chicken, _they bantered...

With a furrowed brows' Arthur scoffed and snapped back ..._"Whatever!"_

Gwaine, staring a grin at Arthur, then piped up saying...

_Come on Midaz, weren't you the one that said that you could have any chick at the drop of a hat?_

Arthur then said...

_Whatever, I don't ever remember saying that!_

That's when Tristan said..

_Aah yeh ya did," remember that time when we were at Wendy's and what's her name...aaahh…Vivian…yeh that's it, Vivian, sent you that chocolate maltshake and you turned round to us saying that you could have her just like "that" if you wanted, and then of cause you did."_

Arthur now recoiled and shuddered at the painful memory. Yes he did remember now, it was one of the worse experiences he had ever encountered. Vivian was pretty to be sure but she had a brain the size of a_ 'pea'_ all she did was prattle on about_ herself!_ and once she started you couldn't shut her _up!_

She just kept on and on about herself and how great she looked in the latest this and that, just a whole lot of useless information that just wasn't any use to anyone. Arthur couldn't think of anything more excruciating than having to spend time with her again. He had likened the whole experience to having a tooth extracted, _useless and painful"._

Gwaine then piped up saying...

_Okay Midaz, here's the plan_._ We all know we've got, Regional Championships end of the Season Bash; of cause much thanks to your generous Pops for hosting it this Year at his very stylish diggz._

All 4 lads laughing cheering unceremoniously...

_But what would you say to making this event just a little bit more interesting? Like say a little wager?..._

Arthur was now listening intently to his friends, laughing to himself thinking, _as if he even needed their money_, but Arthur being Arthur was never one to back down from a dare or bet, & of cause when he won he would so relish in the thought of being able to stick one to his dorky mates as he then heard Gwaine saying…

_We Propose Midaz that you bring a date,' but not just any date buddy', this is a date with a difference; Your date my friend will be especially hand picked and chosen by **US!****"**_

With a continued frown" Arthur stared a smirk back at his mates' and laughed, as he spat back saying..._"Whatever, bring it on"..._

Gwaine too laughed as he then began to say...

_Hold on, hold on buddy I haven't finished Yet", should you except this mission you will have a at least a week' or maybe 2 at the very least before the Ball to make the Target fall head over heals in love with You."_

Arthur looked at his mates and said...

_My God! you dorks are so predictable it's laughable; give me a break for goodness sakes, honestly is that the best you two idiots could come up with'..._

_ Surely you all know, that I don't wanna have to take your guys money?, but if your just gonna give it away," then that really is up to You's"..._ Arthur now laughed out loud"

Arthur then heard Tristan quickly say…

_Well we'll just have to wait and see won't we,' Now if you donot complete the mission Midaz" we will collect on our wager"_

With nitted brows Arthur then quickly asked"...

S_o what's" the wager?..._

Both lads grinned saying...

_How does 200 quid sound?"_

Arthur grinned a laugh saying…

_Oh my God you dorks are"so going down," so what are the ground rules?"_

Both lads quickly chided and laughed as they heard Midaz except their little wager and turned as Arthur repeated saying...

_Remind me again why you idiots are my mates"_

Arthur made a mental note to himself; _Make some new friends._

Smirking a grin to himself as he thought, 'Hah, this will be a piece of cake, it'll be like taking candy from a baby." as now listened mates cheer bantered and yahooed, as arthur yet again put the question to the lads' saying...

_Come on, come on, bloody ground rules,__what are they?_

The Young Lads still laughing then said…

_That's it, you've gotta week or 2 to clinch the deal before the big bash and if you don't we will collect & you my dear friend will clean and muck out our footlocker's, boots, and rugby uniforms for the rest of the Season..._

Arthur stared a smirk at his mates' and then said...

_Okay, sounds fairly predictable for you dorks, as he then clapped and rubbed his hands together as he began to say…_

_Well then if you idiot's are quite finished, let me establish a few little ground rules of my own..._

_Firstly I don't need your money' but I'll agree to your little wager only because I wanna teach you moron's a lesson" Plus..._

_"**IF I Win; **_

_1. We do extra training for the coming regional's and National championship and your all at my beckon call for whatever, whenever I say!_

_2. I want to be allowed extra time if needed for your so-called "TARGET", Although nothing exceeding a month._

_3. Jockstrap rule will apply, meaning each of you dorks will wear a jock strap round your heads during recess in full view of all the student body for a month and during rugby training" and..._

_4. You will both clean my footlocker, boots, uniform and the cloakrooms for the rest of season._

_5. And lastly, it's a definite ex-ney on VIVIAN, that girl just gives me the heebee geebeez!_

All four lads were now listening intently while Arthur laid down his game plan and quickly came to an agreement between themselves before giving their reply, Tristan then said

_Okay Midaz, DONE!...sounds fair but we want to add the jockstrap rule to our game plan too._

_Plus we also agree with the ex-ney Vivian thing, and besides, we already know she's in love with you anyway…and as for the running into overtime, well we'll have to play that one by ear. If you think you'll need extra time, you'll need to call one of us to advise but yes we're all in agreement that if you do need the extra time it can't exceed more than a month or you'll have to forfeit and we win."_

_All those in agreement say I. "_Arthur and all the Lads' then chorused saying…_**"****I.****"**_

_Oh yeah Midaz, we'll let you know who your target will be within the next 24 hours so keep your mobile on."_

And as Arthur walked away he could hear all four of his friends chanting after him.

**_The Mi, the Mi, the Mi...daz, touch"..touch"..touch"..touch"..touch".._**with a trail of laughter at the end.

Arthur scoffed and shook his head at his friends as he quickly made his way to his next class.

**_Guinevere Leodegrance…_**

Gwen had been rushing to get to her next class to try make up some time because she knew she was already late and she didn't need any more stress or pressure on top what she was already under.

A very shy, petite, attractive young woman, she had long, dark, wavy hair that fell down to her waist. Apart from looking kinda eclectic in her dress sense, which seemed a mixture of 70's retro and modern with a mix of her nana's cardy and not forgetting the pier resistance, the beautifully wide black thick rimmed reading lenses. Gwen had totally disguise her natural features well. A side from the obviously disheveled outer shell, if you looked close enough you could tell that Gwen was quite naturally beautiful, very much an attractive young woman underneath it all, she had the most beautiful coffee mocha coloring skin tone, a beautiful round clear skin face with the brightest smile and the most beautiful large brown almond shaped eyes with long thick eyelashes.

Being one to never make a fuss of anything, Guinevere had always been a very shy and humble quiet person but when the moment called for it; she could more than confidently articulate herself brilliantly and showed a level of intelligence beyond her Years.

A fanatical book and library buff, Gwen's favorite things to do; was watch movies, eat lots of popcorn, read a thrilling mystery poetry or History novel, depending on her mood, and last but not least her most favorite thing to do to relax was to sing in the show and listen to the most fantastic singer, _"In the whole world!"..._

**_"CHAKA KHAN"..._**

Yes, Gwen was an absolutely fanatical _Chaka Khan Fan"_ she totally idolized the woman" Gwen loved her voice and anything she sang. She had all Chaka Khan's records and CDs and spent far too much time singing her favorite Chaka tunes in the shower. She based her life on one of her favorite Chaka Khan songs...

_**"I'M EVERY WOMAN"**_

Apart from that the only other place she spent far too much time in was the **_LIBRARY,_**You guessed it, a real geek to the core, doing far too much reading and studying than one would deem normal. Gwen couldn't help it, she'd always tell her best friend she loved the library. It was always her safe haven and it made her feel like all the books on these shelves were her friends, & besides that, she absolutely loved the smell of the place.

_**Merlin Wyllt…**_

Merlin was now looking at his best friend saying,

_ewoh! Girl I cannot believe you just said that!...My God' that is just so not right, to love the smell of this place..._

_OMG! You so need to get a life, and get your damn head out of them books and concentrate on what's more important, Like' actually getting a LIFE!_

Merlin and Gwen had been friends like forever, since as far back as they could remember. Merlin was like one of the girls', but more than that he was Gwen's best friend. Merlin was always truthful with Gwen and whether she knew it or not he was about to be brutally truthful and honest with her, right about now...

_Look Gwen, I am so totally into hanging out with you and all that; But I am so totally over spending my weekends with you in the bloody library, Look I am so sorry; I love you, you are my best friend in the whole world but if I have to spend another friggin weekend trapped in this God forsaken library with you, I am so going to punch someone!"_

with furrowed brows Gwen stared grin at her friend, as she let Merlin continue barrating her about her current social Life or lack there of, as she now listened to to him saying...

_Look things have just got to change girl", You are so going to get a life, even if I have to date you myself, God damn it!"_

_Well I can't help it Merlin, You know I don't do crowd situations and you've seen for yourself what I'm like. _

_I always turn into this bumbling babbling fool when I'm with them; or in that kind of situation._

Merlin looked at his friend and said, _You know you can say it Gwen, **People**, they're called **People Gwen"**_

Gwen frowned saying, _Yes, well you know I'm just not good with crowds._

furrowning at his friend, Merlin then continued to say...

_Oh my God', I am so sick to death of you using that same old excuse'._

_Honestly excuses, excuses Gwen; it really is' getting so old..truly..._

Gwen looked back at Merlin with pleading eyes as if to say...Please don't try to fix me up with anymore of your friends _please"._

With arched brows Merlin then said...

_Now I know when you say crowd situations, what you really mean is…"men" The opposite of your gender Gwen, the male species._

Gwen laughed at Merlin and said,

_Well I think' you remember what happened when you fixed me upon that date with, what's his name"...aah..._

Merlin quickly said, _"Michael Hammond"_

_Yeh that's it Michael, The poor guy couldn't get away from me quick enough!"_

Merlin said, _Well yeh, that's because the guy was a complete moron anyway, and I should never have fixed you up with him in the first place._

_ But Gwen, honestly I'm really starting to worry about you, please you really do need to get out of this library._

Gwen then looked at her friend saying...

_Okay, okay Merlin. Look don't worry, I promise we'll do something different, something of your choosing and you can pick the day time and weekend whatever...'okay?_

Merlin smiled and looked at his friend saying...

_Great I'm so glad you said that because we've been invited to this huge end of the season bash slash function thingy, in a 2-3 weeks time._

Gwen rolled her eyes, c_an't we just go to the movies or something?...Like I said; You know I'm absolutely useless in those types of situations."_

It was now Merlin's turn to roll his eyes at Gwen, as then continued saying...

_It's an end of the Season winter spring Bash, and there're actually called parties and we are going whether you want to or not!_

Gwen groaned, _Alright, alright, already, God' you are so damn pushy' Mr Willyt my gosh..._

_**Later that Day.**_

Gwen had been busy texting Merlin: _**IM ****L8T ****4****CLS,****C ****U ****L8TA**_…as she was rushing down the stairs, reaching the bottom of the staircase. It had only felt like a split second, and she was certain there had only been a couple of stairs left to descend on the staircase.

Gwen now placed her foot on what she thought was the last step but no sooner had her foot left the step she had than realized her mistake in misjudging her footing. Now she was falling quite precariously to her ultimate shame, everything that Gwen had been holding in her hands, books, bag, pens, mobile and iPod went _"flying". _Waiting for the inevitable, eyes squeezed tightly shut, Gwen held her breath for the thud but then felt two strong arms catch her and hold her for what must have seemed like a good couple of minutes.

Still holding her breath, one by one, she slowly opened her eyes to peer up into the gaze of the person that had saved her as she quickly made to stand and steady herself. Two of the most gorgeous blue eyes staring down at her but she was soon brought back to reality by what the young gentleman said next, which instantly changed her mind about the person. Now frowning at her he clearly sounded more than a little annoyed and frazzled to say the least as he then said...

_"You know you really ought to watch where you're going! "You know' you could have hurt yourself or worse you could have hurt me! What is wrong with you" are you blind as well as clumsy!"_

Gwen now frowning, quickly straightened up and corrected her lenses, as she quickly scrambled to collect her things that were now sprawled and scattered all over the floor. She quickly shoved everything into her backpack while the blonde blue eyed fool, stood staring on at her.

Oh my God', What a complete_** ASS!**_ He could've at least helped me collect my things, the stupid gaping idiot just stood staring at me, how damn_ rude'_.

Merlin quickly rounded the corner to see his friend attempting to stand up from off the ground. He quickly walked up to Gwen and asked,_ Are you okay,what happened?"_

Gwen sent an angry look at Arthur and walked away with Merlin as he helped Gwen put the rest of her things back into her bag.

_Yeah I'm fine, just totally embarrassed, That idiot didn't even help me pick up my things, what a jerk! He just stood there staring, and I think he was checking out my butt too, the guy is a complete tosser!"_

Merlin looked back at the blonde haired, blue eyed, tall drink of water and said _"Hey,he's still staring at you!"_

Gwen scoffed, s_o who cares, let's get outer here,I'm late for class._

Merlin nudged Gwen saying, _"He's actually kind of a cute you know"_

Gwen rolled her eyes,_ "You wouldn't say that if you had heard what he'd just said to me."_

Merlin quickly said, _"Well I don't know what you did, but you must have done something cause he's still standing there staring."_

As Gwen turned to look back at the young lad, he had already started to make his way up the stairs.

_Gwen huffed "Whatever"grabbing Merlin's arm she than said "Come on,I've got to get to class, I'm already late"._

_**Arthur's Thoughts…**_

Arthur hadn't meant to sound so mean, he was just surprised and maybe a little frazzled as he stood there scolding this weird quirky girl. Plus he'd been too busy thinking in his mind about where he might have met this girl before or if in fact he had met her at all.

Her face seemed strangely familiar, but God she was a bit of a klutz and what the hell was she wearing! The girl dressed and looked like somebody's nan. For a girl who had fairly agreeable looks, she had no dress sense at all.

He watched Gwen straighten up and correct her lenses on her face, which looked kind of comical, as Arthur felt a slight chuckle tugging at the corner of his mouth but thought it best not to laugh, grin or smile, as the girl now looked like she was frowning at him.

As she quickly scramble to collect her things on the ground, he had meant to bend down and help her pick her things up, but had found himself spending far too much time staring at the girl's petite little form, not to mention quite a cute little derrière.

She quickly stood up and frowned at him. Arthur then only realized that he been caught staring where he shouldn't have been. He had then thought to say something and wanted to but by that time she had already made her intentions clear. She gave him angry glare as she scoffed and walked off. With some strange _looking dude..._ _Oh my God, is that her boyfriend'..._

_God surely, she can't be that desperate"._ The guy was too pale in complexion and way too skinny plus he had this real devious shifty look about him.

Arthur watched them walk away he couldn't help but think to himself 'well suppose each to their own. He then made a move to hurry off to class.

It was in that instant that his mobile beeped. It was a text from Gwaine

_**MIDAZ ****CHK YUR ****YRBOOK ****PGE ****27 ****CAPTN:****203 ****YUR ****TRGT, ****TXT ****BK ****TO ****CNFRM.**_

Once in class seated at his desk, Arthur pulled his year book from his bag and checked page 27 He ran his finger along and down the page scanning, caption 203, 203, 203. _'Oh crapp!'_

And couldn't believe his eyes, It was _her!_ The nanny dresser, with the bean pole boyfriend. Arthur then read the caption description below her picture

Guinevere Stacy Leodegrance; Class of 2010 History Major graduated with honours top of her class. Avid book club member and would one day like to meet her idol…

Arthur now frowned, whispering to himself, _'God, this might be a bit of an impossible task being that I think she might already hate me'_.

Quickly pulling out his phone he then quickly sent his text._**"AFFIRMATIVE MIDAZ OUT!**_

_**AN: **I hope you have all enjoyed my first attempts at writing this little fic. It is actually my first ever attempt at writing anykind of story at all. So" that being said" I hope you will all continue to enjoy reading it' as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Anyway please excuse any grammatical mistake/errors and if you can please review, as all reviews, negative or otherwise are greatly appreciated.**smiles**_


	2. Chapter 2

**THE MIDAZ TOUCH Chapter 2 **

Gwen matched Merlin's disapproving stare with a glare as she stood staring at the three hangers he was holding.

With her arms folded across her chest, she chewed down on the corner of her bottom lip. She frowned at her friend and said,

"_Merlin you have got to be kidding me! Surely you can't possibly think I could pull those types of looks off do you?"_

Merlin dangled the three hangers in his hand. He waved them around and said, _"Gwen there just clothes. And not only do I think you can pull them off but you are going too!" _He giggled gleefully.

The first item was a short, black, Patton mini skirt. The second item was a lavender, silk mini dress and the last outfit was a pair of dark blue, figure hugging, curve revealing skinny jeans.

All three outfits looked absolutely stunning on their hangers, Gwen thought. But if she had to be honest the last time she had worn a dress hadn't been since her late uncle Paul's funeral, which had been a little over two years ago.

That dress had not been anything fancy but Gwen wasn't one for fancy. The dress wasn't a total disaster but it was nowhere near a mini or modern, well not by today's standard anyhow.

Although Gwen had felt it had served its purpose at the time and contrary to what Merlin thought, she still thought the dress was quite lovely.

Merlin tapped his foot like an old school marm still holding the three items, impatiently said _"Well? Come on then, how's about a little try on?"_

Gwen be-grudgingly did as she was told but still mumbled a little protest under her breath as she made her way off to the changing stalls. Merlin quickly followed after her.

Gwen spun around to Merlin and said, "_You know Merlin, I do have a perfectly good dress at home… you know the one, with the buckled clips and the…"_

Merlin had anticipated Gwen's idea and had already got his HELL TO THE NO hand held up in the air!

Merlin looked at Gwen with such disbelief and disapproval,_ "Oh my God! Please tell me you are not referring to that sack that's still hanging up in your wardrobe Gwen? The one I like totally told you to throw out like a year ago!"_

Merlin laughed out loud, _"Ah nah… NO WAY! So long as there is breath in this body of mine I will not subject you or me to that monstrosity of an excuse you call a dress! If you can call it that! I'm so sorry honey but you do realize you are going to a PARTY not a homeless shelter!"_

Gwen looked at Merlin, tilted her head to one side and smirked a cheeky grinned at her friend, _"Oh come on Merlin. It's not that bad, you do know I bought that dress from SAX half price?"_

"_Well of course it was only half price! No one would've wanted to pay the full price for it!" _Merlin laughed, _"I'm sorry sweetie but they definitely saw you coming on that one."_

Merlin looked at Gwen and thought to himself how completely clueless his friend was when it came to fashion.

Gwen looked confused "_What do you mean?"_

Merlin smiled at his friend _"Ah don't worry about it sweetie, you'll give yourself a migraine"_

Gwen poked him, "_MERLIN!"_

Merlin laughed saying, _"Well come on then. Chop chop. Look quick the stall on the end is empty. Just hurry and try these on quick, try the Patton skirt first"_

Gwen huffed but did as she was told, _"Gosh you really are kind of pushy aren't you, not to mention a BIG Old MEANIE!"_

Merlin giggled, _"Yup, now hurry up come on stop being such a drama queen and get in there. Try them all on, there all in your size so you shouldn't have any probs there"_

Gwen quickly popped into the changing stall and tried on the items that Merlin had picked out for her.

Slipping the skirt up over her thighs, she couldn't believe that Merlin had gotten her sizing exactly right but still had to wonder just how she was ever going to be able to pull off the look.

Gwen avoided sneaking a peak in the mirror for fear of disappointment. But she had decided that she would totally trust putting herself in the capable hands of her fashion fit friend.

It was then that she heard Merlin call out to her, _"Gwen are you ok in there? How does it look? Come out show us!"_

Gwen stepped out of the stall. With his arms folded and the other cradling his chin, he tapped his cheek with his finger, _"Mmm… Yeah that looks okay…but nope. Not the look we're going for. I think that skirt is a whole different kind of party,"_ he giggled,_ "just put that one to the side"._

Gwen stared at her friend with a quizzical brow, grinned and thought '_jeepers', _she hadn't realized just how seriously good Merlin was at all this kind of stuff, not to mention how pedantic he was being about the whole dress to impress thing. She couldn't get over her friend. He was like a man possessed and wouldn't let up till his mission was complete.

Gwen had always known Merlin to be quite the Fashion Guru but up until now, she had never really needed his help with regards to her own personal fashion sense but knew zillions of young women that would book in advance to seek his fashion advice and counsel. Even some of the guys as well.

Yes, for some reason or another, Merlin had felt to make it this his own personal mission to make sure I would look every bit the part come Saturday night for the "_Party of the Century" _or at least that's what everyone was calling it!

Strictly a no fuss, long pants, baggy jeans and grey sweats type of gal, Gwen had never ever really cotton on to the whole girly dress up thing.

She absolutely loved the more classic 40-50's look as well as some of the eclectic fashion from the 60-70's and mixed with the right items or as Merlin would say "_accessories", _her own personal dress sense could look quite fashionable.

Gwen had to laugh at Merlin when he gave her fashion sense its own unique name _"BOHEMIAN couture!"_

But for this party he was being quite particular so Gwen didn't question his reasoning. She had decided to let her friend have his way. After all he had spent so much time with her doing what she wanted, she thought it was about time she let her friend have his way and let him do what he wanted to do.

Merlin turned to Gwen and marched her back in to the changing stall to try on the last two outfits.

Gwen slid the dress up over her thighs and hips, as she called out to Merlin, _"Merlin can you help me with the zipper please?"_

"_Yeah, no prob"._

Neither Gwen nor Merlin had ever been shy about such things as they had often shared little moments like this, and besides it was no different to him seeing her in her bathing suit or bikini top and shorts.

Merlin popped into the stall, spun Gwen around and pulled up the zipper, _"Well, give us a look then?"_

Gwen slowly turned around to face Merlin.

Merlin beamed a smile of agreement, _"I knew it! That's the one girl, that's the dress that's going to turn some heads! Let's see you do a little twirl."_

Merlin watched his friend strut her stuff in her little dress, in true Gwen's style, which was not runway but it was uniquely Gwen! He laughed at her walk which looked a little haphazard, but aside from that she looked gorgeous and she hadn't even accessorized yet!

Merlin said Gwen, _"Did you take a look at yourself?"_

Gwen said, _No, I don't want to see. I'm putting my complete faith in your capable hands Merlin and trusting in your judgment", she smiled._

Merlin smiled at Gwen, _"Well believe me, you look fantastic and I'm gonna make sure you look fantastic on the night"._

Merlin looked at Gwen as she walked up and down the aisle of the changing rooms, _"Bloody hell! You're so lucky with your skin coloring, you have an all natural tan all year round! Byarch!"_

_"Aye aye, steady on"_ Gwen giggled.

"_Well come on then, put those skinny jeans on, let's see how they look"_

Gwen walked out of the stall on her tippy toes, trying to get a feel of what they'd look like with heels.

She showed off her skin tight clad body and paraded her first ever pair of skinny jeans. If Gwen had to be honest, they felt really wonderful to wear but she couldn't help feeling a little exposed, as the jeans seemed to clad every revealing curve of her figure.

Merlin smiled at Gwen, chorused a wolf whistled, and said _"Vaa..vaa...voom…wow Gwen now seriously those look really HOT! Oh my gosh, who knew you had all that hiding under there!" _Merlin giggled.

"_Yes those skinny jeans are a definite look improvement for you Gwen. You need to buy more of those types of jeans my friend, because those things…"_

Merlin pointed at Gwen's old pair of tracks draped over the chair,_ "Honestly honey, they do absolutely nothing for you."_

Merlin nudged his friend gently said, "_Well let's get crack a lackin', we've got to get the right shoes and accessories!"_

Later that day they found the perfect pair of Jimmy Choo diamante heels at a bargain and quite by accident they found the perfect faux fur vest with detachable long sleeves. Either way, the vest looked absolutely stunning.

The color however is what Merlin felt made the vest uniquely different. It had a very funky blurple type of color to it (purple –blue), and he knew instantly that the vest would suit either of the items brought today, the skinny jeans and the lavender tube dress the two blends of color, lavender and darker blurple looked absolutely stunning together and especially beautiful against Gwen's skin tone.

The vest had easily been the best find of the day and so perfectly matched both outfits, that whichever Gwen would wear on the night of the party, she was going to look HOT!

Looking at his friend, Merlin couldn't get over just how clueless she was. Gwen was totally oblivious to her natural beauty, not only on the outside but also her inner strength and beauty.

Merlin dearly loved his friend and would unequivocally ensure that she was going to look drop dead gorgeous on the night.

Merlin stared at Gwen, _"Well I think we're just about there Gwen, all that's left to do is makeup and hair and your set."_

Gwen didn't need jewelry. Merlin already knew she had the perfect set of diamond droplet earrings and matching necklace, but he would just play it by ear to see how things looked on the night as the outfit may not even need it.

Leaving the mall, shopping bags in hand and Merlin securely attached to Gwen's other arm, they stood beside Gwen's small little 64' V-DUB convertible. Still clutching the bags of their spoils for the day they piled them and themselves into the car and headed for home.

AN: bit Arwen coming up shortly, Arthur aka Midaz about to make his entrance...


	3. Chapter 3

**The Midaz Touch Chapter 3**

Arthur walked into the library looking like he was totally at home in his new found surroundings.

It wasn't like he never ever came to the library. He had found himself in there many times especially when it came time for him to swat for an exam, well then he practically lived in the place.

But on the weekend, he couldn't believe someone would want to spend all their time sitting in a slightly dingy, cold building, reading books, especially when it was such a beautiful day out.

Arthur had put his investigative skills to work and found out about Gwen's local haunts from some of the girls that cheered for the rugby cheer-leading squad, whom of cause all thought Gwen more than a little strange, and on a number of occasions had made fun of her.

Had it not been for Merlin being a good friend of Gwen's, the squad would have no doubt made Gwen's life on campus a living hell but knowing Gwen to be a good friend of Merlin's, the cheerleaders had all thought best to leave well enough alone should they wish to continue having Merlin's fashionista advice and counsel at their disposal. Plus not to mention they all thought Merlin to be more than just a little cute!

Arthur quickly scanned the library to see if he could spot her as he walked down along one of the aisles, still scanning the perimeter, he then quickly did a double take and took a step backwards, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, making out like he was looking for a particular book.

He quickly grabbed a book off the shelf opened it and made like he was reading it's content, all the while gazing over the top of the book looking at Gwen.

He had to wonder to himself why on earth would she spend all her time sitting in here reading and further more whatever it was she was reading she was totally enthralled in.

Watching her, Arthur could just make out her thick brimmed lenses just peering over the top of her book she was reading, but the rest of her face buried in it.

As he observed her he noticed she'd looked like a small child who'd been given her most favorite thing in the entire world to play with and further observed the way she sat on her chair. Sitting quite precariously both legs on the chair, one tucked securely underneath her, the other pulled firmly against her chest, cradled by her right arm wrapped right around it. Arthur had to wonder '_how in the world could that be comfortable'._

Continuing to make out like he was still reading the content of the book he was holding Arthur now started to make an account of what Gwen was wearing. He smirked to himself and thought '_no_ _surprise there'_.

Gwen had a fluffy hooded winter jacket slung over her chair, and was wearing a thick, woolen, knitted cream sweater with navy checkered pattern that ran around the arms across the back and chest. Clearly the hand knitted sweater looked at least a couple of sizes too big for her tiny frame and with a light cream pair of pants and a pair of knee length ugg boots. Yes no doubt Gwen looked totally at home in her surroundings.

Arthur grinned to himself and thought at least she dressed warm for this place and judging by the stack of books she had piled up beside her, she hadn't intended on moving from that spot any time soon.

Arthur didn't know why but he was starting to feel a little hesitant about approaching Gwen and also a slight bout of the butterflies had decided to rear its ugly head in the pit of his stomach.

But Arthur being Arthur shrugged it off and thought to himself _'Come on Arthur man up, get your crap together, it's just a girl for goodness sakes!. I'm sure I'll make her year if I was to even notice her, and besides she wasn't anything special she should count herself lucky that I'd even take the time to talk to her.'_

Now grabbing a few more books off the shelves, Arthur nonchalantly made his way across the room to where Gwen was sitting.

He quickly pulled out a chair and sat down, all the while watching to see if Gwen had noticed him sit down at the other end of her table.

But he was instantly baffled as he realized that she hadn't even battered an eyelid. Arthur now seemed totally displeased that his presence had not even warranted a glance his way.

Surely she couldn't be that enthralled in her book!

Arthur contemplated his next move. He casually opened his book and tried to show a keen interest in what he was reading, but hadn't really taken notice of what exactly the content of the book was _about' as _he now found himself rapping his fingers on the table, which oddly enough seemed to have done the trick.

Gwen had placed her book flat on the table and glared across at the person that had disturbed her reading as she spoke, looking across at a pair of familiar blues eyes that she had recognized at once.

'_Oh my gosh, what was he doing here?' _she instantly felt like she wanted to throw something at him for disturbing her peaceful read. Gwen frowned at the blonde blue eyed demon and said

"_Aha hum. Excuse me, do you mind?"_

Arthur looked up and stared directly at Gwen, "_Pardon me?"_

"_The tapping, it's just a little distracting."_

Arthur thought to himself, '_precisely, that was my intention.'_

Gwen gave Arthur a look of 'please could you stop that' like _NOW!'_

Arthur looked back at Gwen and replied, _"My apologies, I didn't realize that it was disturbing you. Sorry, please carry on reading."_

But then he found himself saying to Gwen, _"Mind you, I don't know why you'd want to sit in here when it's a perfectly beautiful day out?"_

Gwen peered over the top of her book and looked at Arthur. She thought, _'is he trying to make conversation with me?' _as she responded,

"_I'm sorry, you were talking to me?"_

"_Well I wasn't talking to anyone else. Do you see anyone else sitting here at this table?"_

Gwen was more than a little shocked at his reply. _"I'm sorry, but was there something you wanted to say to me?"_

"_Ah, well seeing as you asked, there was something that I wanted to ask you?"_

Gwen looked at Arthur; her eyebrow raised and cocked to one side, _'My God, the gall of this guy!'_ She couldn't believe how arrogant he was. _Actually I can believe it. _She quickly responded, _"And that was?"_

Arthur pointed to the stack of books beside Gwen, _"Are you intending on reading all those books today?"_

Gwen looked at Arthur, "_Ah…not that it's any of your business",_ she reached across to pick up a couple of the books he had sitting beside him and said,

"_Perhaps, I should be asking you the same question? Although I must say I would never have picked you to be the gardening type of bloke,"_ as she read the title of one of the books.

**"**_**THE BEGINNERS GUIDE TO GREEN THUMB GARDENING and oh THE SECRET LIFE OF PLANTS.** Wow, sounds like a couple of very exciting reads."_

Gwen grinned a cheeky smile as she could see that Arthur had flushed a slightly pinkish shade of red.

_As he quickly answered, "Well I've always wanted to grow an herbal garden of my own and thought I'd pop down here to grab a couple of books on the basics", _he lied terribly.

Gwen couldn't help but chuckle to herself, "_Well I commend you on your enthusiasm. I do hope it all goes well for you" _and she picked up her book and carried on reading.

Arthur found himself doing the unthinkable as he sat this close to this awkward quirky girl, '_was he checking_ _her out?'_

He couldn't believe what he was doing. He could literally feel himself being drawn in; surely he couldn't be harboring feeling of attractions for this person, this weird hippy chick!

No, no, no, he couldn't! It was preposterous he couldn't be attracted to someone like her!

Besides, he couldn't stand how she made him feel like she was speaking down her nose at him, as if she thought herself better or above him.

But than at the same time he found it to be quite alluring as well, just in her manner of speaking she was able to render him useless as if her intelligence superseded his own.

No definitely not. He wasn't going to be snagged by his own trap. It would have to be a dark day in Oz before he let her gorgeous, beautiful, smile sway him.

'_Oh my God he was doing it again',_ he had to think about something else, maybe something unpleasant and thought of the first thing that came into his head, _'Nanny McPhee! Nanny McPhee! Nanny McPhee!' _he kept repeating it in his head.

'_What was he doing?_' Guys like him didn't associate themselves with girls like her. For a start she had no dress sense, she was far too brainy and had way too much of an opinion.

At least he could be thankful she didn't wear the infamous nanny cardy today.

Now if Arthur had to make a careful observation of Gwen it would be that. Yes, clearly she did have an enchanting smile and her eyes were the deepest shade of brown that almost looked to be the color of Garnet and of course there were her eyelashes. They were clearly the longest set of eyelashes he had ever seen on a girl and he only observed this because her lenses had magnified her eyes.

Arthur could now feel his resolve slowly slipping again as was quietly muttered under his breath, _"Nanny McPhee! Nanny McPhee! Nanny McPhee!"_

It couldn't be helped; he wanted to carry on talking to her. He now found himself trying to make small talk with Gwen, just so he could look at her eyes and watch her smile again. He quickly attempted to strike up another topic to talk about, before she got too enthralled in her book again.

Arthur reached across to grab one of the books that Gwen had stacked in a pile on the table beside her.

Arthur read the title, "_Famous Quotes throughout History_…mmm…"

Gwen now looking at Arthur with a questioning stare, _"Have you read it?"_

Arthur looked at her while holding the book still closed in his hand as he started to say….

_**But friendship is precious; not only in the shade, but also in the sunshine of life, and thanks to a benevolent arrangement the greater part of life is sunshine. **_(reference: by Thomas Jefferson)

Gwen smiled, listened and joined in with Arthur at the end, "_arrangement the greater part of life is sunshine". _Gwen smiled, _"Okay so you know a little Jefferson…should I be impressed?"_

Arthur smiled back at her,_ "I don't know, are you?"_

Looking back at Arthur, Gwen giggled, _"Maybe a little."_

Arthur quickly seizing the opportunity to keep Gwen talking,

"_So, I take it your boyfriend doesn't share your enthusiasm for reading?"_

Gwen looked at him with an arched eyebrow and said "_BOYFRIEND?"_

"_Yes, you know the tall, pale bloke, dark hair, kind of skinny, scrawny looking fellow. The one that you walked off with the day you and I collided, and you just about took my eye out with your less than gracious fall", _he grinned.

Gwen looked up at him and thought to herself, _'Oh my God! Is this guy for real? Why had she even bothered to give him the time of day? And why had he picked on her, she had been minding her own business she really wasn't in the mood for this idiot's foolish banter. Why did he have to go and spoil everything with such a stupid question?"_

Gwen started to wish that the young man would just get his books and make like Road Runner and leave.

Trying hard not to be too abrupt and realizing that they were in a library and did not want to arouse an audience that might overhear them, as she said to Arthur while trying to maintain a calm, hushed, speaking tone, _"Look! Do you want me to apologize for having fallen on you that day?"_

"_Because I'm getting the distinct impression that you feel like I should be down on my knees begging for your forgiveness and as for almost poking your eye out, with my less than gracious fall as you so kindly put it!. I just can't see how that was even possible being that my hands and feet were nowhere near your eyes or anywhere near you face for that matter._

"_Also I've just got to say, I'm just a little bewildered as to why you're even here talking to me. I mean, why of all the tables in this library, did you decide to take it upon yourself to come and sit at this particular table? Why? When you could have chosen any where to sit in here?"_

Gwen not waiting for a reply continued, _"Okay I get it! Look this is your own personal way of getting back at me isn't it?_ _Am I being setup? Do you have a hidden camera somewhere?_

"_Cause I just wanna let you know that there really isn't any need for you to make a fool out of me because I pretty much feel like a fool most of the time!_

"_Where are the CAMERAS? No, honestly where are they? You can tell me, I'm a big girl! I can handle it!"_

Gwen scanned the room for hidden cameras and looked as defensive as ever.

Arthur thought _'God, this girl is completely off the rails! Damn maybe I shouldn't have said those things about her boyfriend…'_

Looking at Gwen, Arthur couldn't help but think _'she really did look quite cute when she's was angry though'._

Arthur held his hands up, _"Woh, woh, woh, woh, woh. Look, you've obviously had one too many cups of coffee this morning."_

"_I beg your pardon?" _Gwen replied.

Arthur stood up, hands in the air, waving them as if he was literally waving a white flag, _"Look… its Gwen isn't it?"_

"_Yes, well it's actually Guinevere, but most people just call me Gwen, and for your information I don't drink coffee."_

"_Pardon me?"_

"_The coffee comment, I don't drink the stuff."_

"_Oh okay…well Guinevere_ (hmm…he liked the sound of Guinevere) _there are no hidden cameras anywhere and I can assure you as for me picking this table to sit at, it was purely coincidental. I have no hidden agenda or otherwise and I definitely have no desire to play any kind of trick or get back at you and nor do I wish for you to apologize to me._

"_I do realize that day was purely accidental, my description of it may have been a little over dramatized!"_

Gwen shot Arthur a look 'oh you think!'

Arthur seeing Gwen's expression on her face replied, _"Alright so I totally over dramatized it but I promise you my sitting here at this particular table was purely coincidental. All I wanted to do was to find a nice quiet spot to read my books. Please Gwen will you accept my apology and put this whole terrible misunderstanding behind us and start over again?"_

Gwen looked at Arthur, didn't know why but found herself holding out her hand,

"_Guinevere Leodegrance but you can call me Gwen."_

Arthur held Gwen's little hand in his, shook it gently saying, _"Arthur … Arthur Pendragon… and please call me Arthur."_

As they stood holding each other's hands they both shared a little smile. They felt a little awkward as they both realized that they had been holding on to each other's hands a little longer then they had meant to and both awkwardly dropped their hands to their sides.

Arthur swiftly turned and pulled his chair closer to sit opposite Gwen.

Gwen surprised by Arthur's quick reaction, noticed that he had not intended on leaving but instead had decided to move his chair _closer"._

Gwen thought to herself _'oh damn, and here I was hoping he was going to grab his books and leave'._

Gwen instantly felt a little awkward being this close to him and struggled a little to initiate a conversation. She was just about to say something when Arthur started to say, _"Look… Guinevere, I'm sorry I called your boyfriend pale, gangly and scrawny. It was out of line, not to mention a little harsh. I'm sure he's a reasonably nice guy so please accept my apology?"_

Gwen giggled as Arthur brought up the subject of her boyfriend and cleared her throat before she spoke,

"_I've known Merlin to be called many things but gangly pale and scrawny is a new one for the books." _She smiled and said_, "Thank you Arthur for that and you are correct he is a very, very special guy and he may seem a little off color but I can assure you Merlin has a heart of pure gold."_

Arthur couldn't help but feel a little envious of this Merlin guy especially hearing the way Guinevere was talking about him, surely he wasn't all that.

As he sat listening to Gwen speak so highly of Merlin, Arthur could feel the little fluttery feelings in the pit of his stomach again and fought with himself to keep them at bay by using his distract method In his mind of, _'Nanny McPhee!, Nanny McPhee! Nanny McPhee!'_

Arthur listened while Gwen continued to say…_"And by the way, Merlin is not my boyfriend, he is just a very close friend."_

Arthur didn't know why but he felt relieved about that. Actually he felt bloody absolutely ecstatic about that actually, he could've hi-five' someone right then and there.

He looked at Gwen and said, "Look I know that you and I didn't get off on the right foot" and we don't know each other from _Adam"_ but Guinevere, I was wondering what you might have planned later on this evening?"

Gwen didn't know what it was about the way Arthur said her name _"Guinevere"_ but it sounded really nice rolling off his tongue and listened to Arthur as he continued to say..

_"The only reason why I'm asking is that I'm having a few friends around my place later on tonight. It's nothing fancy just a few mates and…_

But as he was about to continue Gwen interrupted him and said, _"Look thanks Arthur for the invitation but I already have plans tonight, Sorry. But I really do appreciate the gesture,"_ as she looked at him.

Arthur almost felt a little wounded but quickly covered it up as he pulled a pen and paper out of his pocket scribbling something on the paper. He leaned forward to place the piece of paper into Gwen's tiny hand, _"Just in case you change your mind later."_

Looking in to Gwen's eyes, Arthur then said _"Well I suppose I better shoot, I've got to pick up a couple of the lads for training. _

Smiling at Gwen Arthur then began to say, "_Well Gwen it was surprising and quite interesting bumping into you today and I have no doubt we'll see each other around some time. But for now,"_ Arthur said as he extended his hand to Gwen again, _"friends?"_

Gwen laughed at Arthur, "_Friends", _as she placed her tiny hand in his.

Arthur eyed Gwen and couldn't help but wonder who and where she was going later on tonight. He had thoughts of maybe ditching his party early that evening to do little investigative exploring but then thought better of it. He convinced himself that it sounded a little extreme not to mention teetering on stalkish!

Gwen nervously bite her bottom lip as she smiled at Arthur as she watched him leave. She looked down at the paper that Arthur had placed in her hand and read what it said,

"_242 CAMELOT RISE, KINGS HEIGHTS ESTATE GARDENS - mobile is 025 22112433 Just in case you change your mind." _Gwen smiled to herself as she read the note and put it in her pocket.

Arthur turned slightly to see Gwen over his shoulder still watching him as he made to leave and grinned to himself to see her still watching him as he walked away.

AN: As always guyz your kind words, reviews and constructive criticism is truely appreciated thanks! Abit of banter between Arthur and the Ladz to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Midaz Touch Chapter 4**

Arthur spends a little time with the Ladz before the Party that evening...

After drills Arthur, Gwaine, Tristan, Leon and Galahad stopped in at Papa Ya-yo's to devour a couple of king size, cheesy, meat lovers pizza while talking about the drills of the training that afternoon and where all five friends thought they might improve their game.

It hadn't been too far into their conversation that the topic of the party later on that evening came up and of course, dates came up. Each friend wanted to know who was bringing whom or in fact if any of them had planned on bringing partners_._

Leon and Galahad would obviously be bringing their girlfriends, Gina and Eileen.

Leon had been with Eileen for a little under a year now. Eileen had long; ash blonde colored hair, brown eyes and was one of them all round, top athlete types. She seemed to be an absolute match for Leon, who of course was absolutely besotted with her as she was with him. From what all four friends could tell was that Eileen and Leon seemed to be designed for each other.

Galahad would no doubt bring, Gina who had black, ebony hair, the largest, brightest, piercing blue eyes and curves galore. A very headstrong type of girl. They had been dating each other for about 8 months which in fact was a mile stone for Galahad being that he was never ever with a girl for more than a month, but Gina had kept Galahad on his toes, and seemed to be proving to him that there was more to her than what met the eye.

As for Gwaine and Tristan, well, they seemed to be a whole different kettle of fish all together.

The young men hadn't intended on bringing any dates, but somehow had been coaxed into hooking up and bringing a couple of groupies that preyed on them. Chloe and Tara who also just happen to be part of the cheerleading squad and were fairly attractive girls, so Gwaine and Tristan seemed satisfied that their reputation wouldn't suffer greatly therefore had obliged the young girls begrudgingly.

Gwaine stared across at Arthur, just couldn't help himself and had to ask the burning question and of course, wouldn't typically be Gwaine if he didn't ask,

_"So Midaz, how's your game play coming along? Have you made contact with the target yet?"_

Arthur looked at his friend, _"I believe whom you're referring to is Guinevere Leodegrance, and well, all I'm prepared to say on the matter is, yes I've met her and the rest is for me to know and for you not to."_

He laughed, _"Surely you must know by now Gwaine, that a master never reveals his secrets and I'm sure when I require you to know anything, I will infact inform you all soon enough and only if and when I want you to know."_

Arthur's mates looked as they watched him quickly hover down a large portion of the scrumptious, cheesy pizza. Rugby drills had certainly worked up an appetite that afternoon and the team had trained hard.

All four friends looked at their mate and chorused, _"Okay so you have made contact so, what she like? Are you bringing her to the party tonight?"_

Leon looked at Gwaine and Tristan, _"Come on guys, stop being a pain in the arse". _

_Let the man finish his pizza"._ Leon chuckled, _"And besides I know Gwen. She's good friends with Eileen and from what I've met of her she seems to be by all accounts a really nice girl"._

Galahad had not said much other than the fact he did share physiology class with Gwen and had observed that she was very intelligent, but other than that he didn't know Gwen to talk to.

Arthur stared at Leon thought to himself, _'Mm okay" so Leon never told me that he knew Gwen' _as he looked at Leon, Arthur couldn't help but notice that Leon didn't seem all that impressed with Gwaine and Tristan's childish banter about Gwen. Arthur himself had now found their cheek a little more than annoying as well.

All four mates sat listening to Gwaine pressing the issue of Gwen, saying,

"_Ah, you know what it sounds like to me? Sounds to me like our Gwenny might be proving to be abit of a challenge for our mate here, hence the reason he doesn't want to tell us anything"_ as Gwaine & Tristan laughed at Arthur.

Arthur looked at his mates, _"Oh really, well unlike you two idiots I don't go around broadcasting my own personal affairs all over campus"._

"_Honestly you needn't worry yourselves about all the little details. The only thing you need to concern yourselves with is what matching outfits your all gonna be wearing with your new head gear!" _Arthur chuckled.

_**AN:** More Merlin and Gwen to follow and of cause a little PARTEEEEYY!..._


	5. Chapter 5

**The Midaz Touch Chapter 5**

On her way home from the library, Gwen had been a little anxious about the idea of going out to this party that evening. If she had to be honest she was feeling a little apprehensive about it but thought it best not to think about it too much incase she'd end up talking herself out of going.

Besides Merlin was so looking forward to it, it was all he pretty much talked about all week. Looking at her watch, it was 6:30pm. _Blast,_ she hadn't meant to spend so much time in the library today. Gwen thought it best she better quickly get herself home and shower as she knew her friend was arriving at 7pm sharp and knew Merlin to be a real stickler for time keeping.

Gwen smiled remembering Merlin words, as he said that he wanted to make this night an occasion for them both to remember and if possible to be ready by at least 7pm as he would be doing her hair and makeup and all the other little bits and pieces that Gwen was totally clueless about.

Gwen sat convincing herself that she wouldn't let on to Merlin about how she was feeling. She didn't want to put a damper on their night out, no she'd shake it off and hope that her friend did not sense her apprehension as she just really wanted to be able to at least just once, be there for her friend.

They'd planned to go out for dinner and had made dinner reservations at a local bar and bistro, Rendezvous. It made Gwen and Merlin's favorite desert, _Chocolate Mousse Cake,_ and if they were honest" it was pretty much the only reason why they were going there for dinner.

Merlin had also mentioned they were meeting some of the crew there plus there was also someone else that Merlin wanted Gwen to meet.

She had said to him that week when the topic came up, _"Merlin, I hope you're not trying to fix me up with anyone of your mate's again?"_

Merlin said to her _"No. I've learnt the error of my ways Gwen, I've figured that if anyone is going to mess up your love life, it's not going to be me! So I'm sorry you're going to have to do it without my help. Well, as far as fixing you up with random guys anyway",_ he laughed.

Merlin hesitated, _"No, this person is a female and a particularly good friend of mine."_

Gwen gave Merlin a wide smile, _"Oooh lala! A female! So I take it this girl must be pretty special then huh?"_

Merlin flushed a bright shade of red as he stammered to deny his obvious attraction to the lady in question. He continued to say, "_No she's just a friend."_

But judging by the look on Merlin's face, he hadn't been entirely truthful.

That's when it finally dawned on Gwen!

That week Merlin seemed like he had been floating on cloud nine! She laughed and thought to herself about how she had been so clueless to see that her best friend in the world was harboring feelings for this younglady.

It was now so obvious that he must be quite sweet on this person.

If it was so, Gwen was happy for him and was definitely looking forward to meeting his new friend.

Gwen had been in the shower less than a couple of minutes and was singing at the top of her lungs to the music that was blearing in the background, _**I'm every woman by Chaka Khan!**_

It pretty much was the only thing that could relax her when she was feeling a little out of sorts.

Gwen had quite a strong, sweet voice and had always enjoyed singing. She actually won a local talent quest when she was a little younger, which had been fun, not to mention the prize money had come in handy.

Standing in the shower, hair pinned up and body all lathered up, Gwen stood pulsing to the music that was blaring from her bedroom connected to her en-suite shower. As she stood holding her shower-rose that was shaped like a microphone, singing at the top of her lungs.

"_I'm every woman,_

_It's all in me,_

_Anything you want done baby,_

_I'll do it naturally,_

_I'm every woman,_

_It's all in me,_

_I can read your thoughts right now,_

_Every word from A to Z (woh woh woh, woh woh woh),_

_I can cast a spell,_

_Secrets you can't tell,_

_Mix a special groove,_

_Put fire inside of you,_

_Anytime you feel danger or fear,_

_Then instantly, I will appear,_

_I'm every woman,_

_It's all in me,_

_Anything you want done baby,_

_I'll do it naturally (woh woh woh woh woh woh),_

_I can sense your needs,_

_Like rain unto the seeds,_

_I can make a rhyme,_

_Of confusion in your mind,_

_And when it comes,_

_To some good old-fashioned love,_

_I got it, I got it,_

_I got it I got it baby,_

_I'm every woman,_

_It's all in me,_

_Anything you want done baby,_

_I'll do it naturally,_

_I'm every woman,_

_It's all in me,_

_I can read your thoughts right now,_

_Every word from A to Z (woh woh woh, woh woh woh),_

_I ain't bragging',_

_Cause I'm the one,_

_Just ask me,_

_Ooh it shall be done,_

_Don't bother to compare,_

_I got it, I got it,_

_I got, I it got it baby,_

_I'm every woman….wooh... wooh… wooh…CHAKA KHAN! CHAKA KHAN!"_

Still singing at the top of her lungs, Gwen quickly rinsed, lathered and rinsed again. She shaved, waxed, plucked and exfoliated anything and everything. Once she'd completed all the necessary prep, she stepped out of the shower. Gwen took a deep breath and reached for her toweling robe, slipped into it and wrapped her hair in a fresh warm, white towel and stepped into her toweling slippers. Then she quickly made her way to her bedroom to start prepping for Merlin.

Checking over all the items one last time, dryer, straightener, curling tongs, makeup, hair products and whatever else Gwen thought Merlin might need. Though Gwen had all the tools, she rarely ever used any of them as she'd always preferred to stick with the quick and easy natural look. Sometimes she opted to use the hair-dryer, perhaps a little UVH moisturizer for the face and lip gloss for her lips and of course her particular favourite, the all over body moisturizer that smelt of jasmine and lavender.

Looking at her watch, Gwen knew Merlin would be arriving soon. It was then that she heard her mobile beep, a new message and glanced at her mobile. She read the text from Merlin_._

**TEXT: GWEN C U IN 5MIN, DO U ND ANYTHG?** Gwen smiled to herself and text back.

**TEXT: NO ALGD, IM FINE C U IN 5MIN OR WHN U GET HERE**. Gwen plugged her mobile back on charge and sat listening to Chaka Khan.

THROUGH THE FIREwas another one of her favorite songs. She hummed along to it as she sat with the hairdryer, drying her hair before Merlin arrived to style it.

She heard the front door bell ring and yelled downstairs for someone to grab the door and let Merlin upstairs.

Her friend knocked and entered into her room. She stared with a look of surprise at her friend,

"_WOW! Merlin you look so handsome." _

He blushed a little saying.., and "_YOU KNOW THIS!_ He continued, "_Yes it's all true"_ he laughed.

But he really did look very handsome. He had on some skinny blue men's jeans, a blue silk shirt that clung and hugged his arms, chest and torso and flared at the cuff of the sleeves with two pockets on the chest front of the shirt. His shoes were matching blue like his jeans in a suede pointed style shoe.

Merlin's whole outfit had such a modern look to it and he smelt wonderful.

Gwen smiled, _"Mm…Merlin you smell wonderful. What is that fragrance?"_

"_It's Hugo Boss for men and I'm glad you approve Gwen,"_ he laughed. _"Well come on then we better hurry up and get you sorted."_

Merlin then proceeded to ask Gwen what outfit she decided on.

Gwen looked at him, _"I hope you don't mind but I've decided to go with the blue jeans."_

Merlin smiled at Gwen, _"Oh my friend, you are such a tomboy! Do you really not know how amazing you looked in that dress?"_

Gwen said, _"Do you mind terribly?"_

"_No, not at all Gwen. Tonight is your night and if it means wearing the skinny jeans it's totally your choice. That's absolutely fine; at the end of the day I just want you to feel fabulous! And besides, the skinny jeans look just as amazing anyway._

Gwen smiled, _"You know, you are the best friend any girl could ever have."_

Merlin agreed saying,_ "Yes well this is so true,"_ he laughed, _"Well okay now that's sorted, it looks like we're just gonna have to find another time and opportunity to take your dress out somewhere," _as they shared a laugh together.

Gwen turned to her friend, _"And your mistaken, in saying it's my night tonight, It's our night!"_ She smiled.

Merlin looked at Gwen, _"Okay our night then, which reminds me, we better get cracking, if we wanna leave here by quarter to."_

Merlin was an absolute genius when it came to makeup. He used exactly the right colors for Gwen's skin tone.

Gwen had made sure to pop her contacts in and let Merlin work his magic.

As Merlin started to apply the makeup he explained to Gwen, _"Always remember when applying makeup, less is more, the less you have the better it looks. There is never anything worse than seeing a beautiful girl with too much makeup on and especially if it's applied incorrectly plus it's nice to wear a little moisturizer underneath, something that's gonna let your skin breath. But you'll never have problem there Gwen, you've got absolutely flawless skin."_

Gwen looked at Merlin, _"No wonder you have such lovely skin for a guy Merlin."_

Merlin laughed and said_ "Well I do try!" _He giggled.

Gwen admired watching Merlin as he meticulously applied her makeup, sheer shimmer purples and crème shades of eye shadow that really made her eyes color pop and the mascara that coated her eyelashes made them look even more luscious and longer.

Color and tones of the makeup totally enhance Gwen's exquisite features with the soft tone mac makeup and the beautiful crème lip-gloss. Also the slight bronzy sheen shine blush to her cheekbones, along her collarbone and shoulders. She looked absolutely stunning.

Last but not least was her hair. All Merlin used was a tiny smidgen of hair booster and hot curling tongs to give her fuller longer lengthen curls that fell down to the small of her back using his fingers to scrunch and hold in certain small areas.

Finishing up, he said, _"Gwen, okay that's us. We're done and dusted."_

Gwen jumped and got changed into her outfit. As she stepped out of her walk in wardrobe, Merlin looked at his friend and thought my God, 't_he duckling has finally revealed the swan'_ as he smiled at his beautiful friend.

"_Oh my God Gwen, you are absolutely stunning. You scrub up pretty good girl! You are drop dead gorgeous," _and grabbed Gwen by the arm,

"_Look at you!"_

Gwen stood standing in front of the mirror feeling a little shy. Gwen looked up at her reflection and shyness was replaced by shock and disbelief and almost had to take a second look. _'Is that me?'_

Gwen turned around in the front of the mirror as if trying to find fault with what she was seeing but caught sight of her some what curvy _derrière._ She couldn't help herself and laughing said to Merlin,

"_Merlin, is that my butt back there? _Merlin lifted his hand to his mouth, "_Aah yeah!"_

Gwen slapped him on the arm,_ "Well you could have told me!"_

Merlin looked at his friend and just burst into fits of laughter. _"Honestly Gwen, I think you've got a really cute butt! And anyway how was I supposed to tell you? You've been hiding all that kapow under Mr and Mrs baggy clothes for how long?"_

Gwen joined the laughter with Merlin, playfully slapped him again and then scooted down to quickly buckle up her diamante Jimmy Choos that completed the whole outfit and made her legs look even longer then they really were.

Twirling one last time to make sure she had not forgotten anything, Gwen was actually pleased with the whole look and took in all the details of her outfit and of course Merlin's beautiful handy work. She looked at the way the jeans clung to her figure, the beautiful faux fur that was the best find of the day, which complimented the rest of her outfit perfectly. Also the silver silk boob tube that been hanging in her wardrobe for the longest time which of course she now had an occasion to wear.

As for jewelry, she wore her diamante droplet earrings, no necklace with just a couple of thick chrome looking bangles. Grabbing her silver clutch purse and beaming a smile at Merlin, Gwen proceeded to ask him, _"Well does my outfit and I meet with your approval?"_

Merlin smiled at his friend, kissed her cheek and said, _"Honestly honey, you are totally mesmerizing. Cute butt and all." _They both shared a giggle together.

AN: Merlin introduces Gwen to his new Lady friend" & an unexpected surprise guest!...thanks again for all your review as always*smiles*


	6. Chapter 6

**The Midaz Touch Chapter 6**

Arriving at their destination, Gwen started to feel a little anxious as their taxi pulled up to the curb outside the bistro. Merlin could feel his friend's anxiety and squeezed her hand gently, _"Stop being such a worry wart, you look totally amazing Gwen, I just can't wait for the rest of the gang to see you! They're gonna flip."_

As they got out of the taxi and were just about to enter the bistro when they heard a young female's voice call out Merlin's name. They turned and Merlin locked eyes with his friend who looked stunning in her deep blue baby doll dress. Merlin walked towards her and proceeded to introduce his friend to Gwen.

"_Gwen this is my friend Morgaine."_

Gwen was mesmerized by Morgaine's beauty. _'Why hadn't Merlin mention just how beautiful his friend was?' _She had long, dark, ebony hair that swirled round her pretty, petite face and the most captivating ocean green eyes Gwen had ever seen. Her skin looked like shiny porcelain with a beautiful bright smile. She was absolutely stunning.

Morgaine beamed and stretched out her hand to Gwen, _"Merlin you were right, she is gorgeous! It's lovely to meet you Gwen. I've been looking forward to meeting you. Merlin talks about you all the time."_

Gwen was to busy taking in Morgaine's beauty to even hear what she'd said.

Merlin nudged Gwen from her reverie. Gwen stammered slightly, _"Oh forgive me for staring but Merlin had failed to mention just how beautiful you are!"_ Feeling a little more relaxed, they shared a giggle together and Morgaine thanked her shyly.

Merlin presented both his arms to the girls to go into the bistro. But Morgaine said, _"Oh, look I hope you don't mind but I brought my brother with me. He's just parking the car. Since I've been home we've hardly been able to hang out and do stuff together so, I asked him to come along tonight. I hope that's not going to cause too much of an inconvenience?"_

Merlin and Gwen smiled and said, _"No, definitely not, the more the merrier."_

Morgaine smiled, _"Thanks so much. Oh my gosh I hope he's alright, he sure is taking his time."_ Then Morgaine caught sight of him and said, _"Ah, great here he comes now."_

As the young gentleman got closer Gwen could feel a deep red flushed color wash over her at the realization of who exactly Morgaine's brother was.

Both Gwen and Merlin looked at each other with shock as Arthur now stood beside Morgaine.

Morgaine proceeded to do the introduction, but Arthur took Gwen's tiny hand in his and kissed it gently, _"Guinevere you look exceptionally beautiful this evening",_ as he beamed at her.

Gwen was taken aback by Arthur's reaction having taken her hand in his, let alone _kiss it,_ and in front of her friend, not to mention his _sister._ _'How had Merlin not known that Morgaine's brother was the blue eyed demon?' _Gwen had never in all her life felt so awkward and a little more than embarrassed.

Arthur held his hand out to the young gentleman that stood beside Gwen whose mouth seemed a little a jarred.

"_Merlin I take it?_" he said holding his hand out to shake it.

It was then Merlin's turn to be taken back. Merlin mutely jerk his hand forward to shake Arthur's and smiled gingerly at him, _"Yeah, nice to me you too."_

Morgaine looked at her brother and said, _"Well this is a small world."_

Arthur smiled at his sister, before explaining how all three persons knew each other. _"We all attend the same campus," _he explained, all the while not taking his eyes off Gwen.

She looked really beautiful. He had to wonder why there was such a drastic change in her appearance although he wasn't complaining. He thought her too beautiful for words.

Gwen on the other hand, had not been able to look at Arthur and felt incredibly awkward, as she knew what he must be thinking. Never in her whole life had she felt so much like a painted doll on display.

Guinevere could feel Arthur's eyes boring into her she quickly grabbed Merlin by the arm and turned to Arthur and Morgaine, _"Excuse us for a sec"_ as she forced a wiry looking smile in their direction_._

Morgaine and Arthur looked on at the two friends whom looked like they were having a disagreement of some kind_._

Arthur said to his sister, _"Morgaine, why didn't you tell me that you knew Merlin and Gwen?"_

Morgaine looked at her brother, _"Well I didn't think it was important, I just thought it be a good way for us to catch up plus an opportunity for you to meet my friends."_

Arthur replied, _"And you didn't feel it important enough to tell me exactly who you friends were?"_

Morgaine looked at her brother, a little baffled, _"Well, no not really. I didn't really think it that important. How was I to know that you already knew them? Anyway never mind that Arthur, what did you do to Gwen?"_

Arthur glanced at his sister, _"What do you mean?"_

"_Well it's pretty bloody obvious she has an issue with you because she was fine until she clapped eyes on you!"_

Morgaine looked at her brother with a questioning stare, _"Come on Arthur, what have you been up to?"_

"_Now why are you assuming it's me?"_

Morgaine stared at her brother as if to say, do I really need to spell it out?

Merlin squeezed Gwen's hand, trying to calm his friend, as he knew instantly why she wanted to go home.

But Merlin was determined to ease his friend's anxiety as he softly said, _"Gwen, before you even ask, no, you are not going so pull yourself together. You are going to be great, relax I'm here with you. Come on girl, grow a backbone."_

"_Merlin please! Look I can't do this, honestly I can't. I am going to make a mess of your whole night! Its better that I leave now and save you and myself the embarrassment!_ _Please Merlin don't make me do this!"_

Merlin softly took Gwen's hand, _"It's okay Gwen, I'm here, I won't let anything bad or embarrassing happen to you. I promise! Calm yourself, take a deep breath and let's go and enjoy our night okay. I'm here; we can do this you and me! We got this! Let's just go and have a good time, give it a chance. If after our first drinks you still don't feel right I'll take you home myself, okay?"_

Gwen took a deep breath, _"Merlin, look I'm sorry. Yes you're absolutely right, I'm being too dramatic." _She squeezed Merlin's hand.

Arthur and Morgaine were a little worried and wondered if everything was okay.

Arthur could see that Gwen looked a little distressed and had to wonder was it really because of his being there that bothered her.

Merlin and Gwen rejoined their two friends; they smiled at Arthur and Morgaine.

Gwen looked at Morgaine and Arthur and said, _"Sorry about the wait"_

Morgaine looked at Gwen a little concerned and asked, _"Is everything okay Gwen?"_

Gwen smiled, _"Oh yes, everything is fine, I just had to check with Merlin that he switch off the iron before we left home tonight",_ she lied. _"So then, are we ready?"_ Gwen asked, all the while trying to calm her nerves.

Merlin held out his elbow for Morgaine to take hold of as they carried on ahead into the bistro.

Arthur looked at Gwen and held his arm out for her. He looked deep into her eyes as if trying to read her mind and they followed behind Merlin and Morgaine.

Merlin turned and smiled at Gwen over his shoulder.

Arthur leaned in close to Gwen, _"I meant it, and you really do look beautiful Guinevere"._

Gwen flushed red again and Arthur smiled knowing that he caused her to flush like that.

Stopping just before they entered the door of the bistro, Arthur turned to Gwen, _"Look, Guinevere, please can I just say something_?" Looking at Gwen's face, Arthur continued, _"I just wanted to say that I hope I'm not the cause of you wanting to go home early tonight"._

Gwen looked away from Arthur and stared blankly at the ground. She felt a little ashamed that he had known what she had contemplated doing earlier.

Arthur cupped Guinevere's chin and tilted her head up to meet his gaze, _"Look I'm not that blind to know that my presence may have made you feel a little uncomfortable when I arrived. But I have to let you know that I was not aware that it was you and Merlin that we were meeting here tonight. Had I known I..."_

Gwen stopped him, _"Arthur, please no, look it really is quite fine honestly..."_

Arthur interrupted her, _"No, please let me finish. Gwen what I wanted to say is, I don't want to be the cause of you feeling uncomfortable and if you like I will leave, if you want me to?"_

Gwen saw Arthur's look of concern and felt ashamed of how she made him feel. She placed her hand over his forearm that he had lifted to cup her chin and slowly took his arm in hers, she softly squeezed it, _"No please Arthur, it is entirely my fault. I apologize if I made you or Morgaine feel unwelcome, that was not my intention."_

"_Arthur, believe me when I say that it had absolutely nothing to do with either you or Morgaine. The fault is entirely my own, forgive me and allow me to apologize. I really would love for you to stay, please?"_

Arthur smiled back at Gwen, _"You're apology is not warranted Guinevere but I thank you just the same and of course I would love to stay."_

He gently tucked Gwen's arm into his and they entered the bistro.

Arthur couldn't help but feel a little skip in his step as he grinned a wide smile, he hadn't really realized just how much he wanted to actually stay and was more than pleased how Gwen had worded her sentence, or rather, It was more the words she chose, she would love him to stay, he had definitely liked the way she said it.

Gwen held his arm as they walked into the bistro, he didn't really want to let her go but no sooner had they entered they were mobbed by Gwen and Merlin's adoring friends who had practically shoved Arthur out of the way.

Arthur and Morgaine smiled as they watched Merlin and Gwen's friends scream and carried on.

_"Oh my God, Gwen! Look at you! You look so stunning!"_

"_Wow you look HOT! Gwen!"_

"_You're a God damn super model,"_ Gwen shyly thanked her friends and let them all know it was all thanks to Merlin's handy work as they all crowded around her.

Gwen stared back over her shoulder at Arthur as he returned her stares. They smiled at each other.

Arthur admired every single detail of Guinevere as he could clearly see so much more of her in this light and her friends were absolutely right! _Damn!_ She was drop dead gorgeous!

The first thing Arthur had noticed about Guinevere, apart from the obvious change makeover, were her eyes' there were no lenses," just long luscious eyelashes that held the beautiful sparkly onyx glow in her eyes" and of cause her smile that could enchant and warm the coldest heart. Arthur had noticed all of her obvious outter beauty but was now more intrigued to know Guinevere'her inner beauty as he found himself slowly being lured in by her strong presence. Arthur had to admit that _Yes'_ he was attracted to her" but he wanted to get to know Guinevere the Person and would set about doing so if she so allowed him.

Arthur took note of every single detail of Gwen's perfect form and the way her clothes hugged her fine form fitting figure, to now reveal much more and all of Gwen's beautiful curves. Arthur thought, _'wow, how had he not realized just how perfect she to be?'_

All this time how had she'd hidden herself under all them terrible clothes and her nanny kardy. Arthur couldn't help but smile to himself, remembering their first ever encounter. Thinking about it now, he really wouldn't mind seeing that _nanny kardy"_ again, he grinned to himself.

Knowing what he knew of Guinevere now, it absolutely wouldn't matter now, what she wore, he'd still think her too beautiful for words.

He continued to watch Gwen, staring at her luscious long beautiful hair that flowed all the way down to the small of her back, he hadn't realized just how long it was.

Arthur hadn't even been aware that his sister had been talking to him and watching where his eyes had trailed and lingered, his mind & thoughts now so distracted.

"_Hello! Earth to Arthur! Oh my gosh as I live and breathe, Arthur Pendragon. I never thought I'd ever see the day!" _

Arthur looked at his sister with a quizzical brow, "_What?"_

"_Arthur Pendragon I have never ever seen you ever check out any girl before! Especially the way your ogling and checking out Guinevere right this very second."_

"_As far back as I have known you my little brother, you have never been the one to do the looking nor the chasing, not for anyone! You and I both know it's always been common knowledge that all the females did the looking and the chasing on most occasions!"_

Arthur started to deny Morgaine's claims, _"That's ridiculous, I hardly know her."_

Morgaine smiled at her brother, _"Oh my God, you like her, don't you? You like Gwen?"_

Arthur jerked his head around to frown at his sister, _"I don't know what you're talking about. Gwen's just an acquaintance, I don't have time for friendships let alone a relationship."_

Morgaine looked at her brother, _"Whatever, little brother. You definitely have all the tell tail signs of someone who maybe more than just a little interested. I know that look Arthur! And believe me, it's not a look of friendship or otherwise."_ She laughed.

Arthur looked at his sister, _"And what of yourself?"_

Morgaine looked at her brother, _"What do you mean?"_

"_I mean you and Merlin? Surely you can't be serious?"_

Morgaine looked at her brother who seemed more than a little concerned, _"And just what's that supposed to mean?"_

"_I mean surely you don't have feelings for him?"_

"_As a matter of fact, Merlin and I share a very deep bond. I'm not sure where it may lead but I'm not opposed to his advances should he feel something more. Merlin is a perfect gentleman and you could do well to learn quite a bit from him."_

Arthur jerked his head around to his sister with a look of disbelief, "_I could learn from him?" _He laughed. _"Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? Morgaine, look at him and look at me."_ With a smirk on his face_, "I rest my case."_

Morgaine looked at Arthur, _"Oh my little brother, you have much to learn"._

"_Well come on then, let's make use of your handsome looks and blinding charms and introduce ourselves, shall we?"_ she laughed.

Arthur and Morgaine joined the rest of the gang as Gwen and Merlin exchanged introduction between Arthur, Morgaine and their friends.

AN: Oops sorry guyz the Party is coming up soon" honest! LOL!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Midaz Touch Chapter 7**

During dinner Gwen and Morgaine had been sat together, with Merlin on Morgaine's left side and Arthur on Gwen's right. Their conversations through the whole evening so far had been wonderful. Morgaine and Gwen talked about anything and everything.

Arthur had also found that his conversations with Gwen & Merlin had been very stimulating and found that they had related to a lot of things on so many different levels. They talked about family, studying, even rugby, as Gwen shared that her and her Dad were avid fans of the All Blacks as Gwen had relatives that lived in New Zealand. Two of her cousins were looking at possibly being drafted for the All Blacks come 2011 hopefully in time for the Rugby World Cup" in New Zealand, of cause Gwen's Dad could not have been more proud" as he too use to play rugby for Northcote Tigers as a Hooker.

Arthur thought to himself that he wasn't too sure if he liked the thought of Gwen being an avid All Blacks fan even though he himself had been a huge Jonah Lomu fan.

Arthur found himself realizing just how articulate Gwen was and could've listened to her talk all night. She could have read him the phone book and he still would have loved to just listen to her voice, as he now watched Gwen intently and of cause how her friends had seemed to gravitate to her when she engaged in conversation with them." Arthur also watched her and Merlin's cheeky banter to one another, which he so admired and respected. Everyone could clearly see both Gwen and Merlin's close bond and friendship. Arthur smiled wondering what it must feel like to have someone in your Life that you could solely trust and share such a close bond with" and smiled as Arthur too had found himself completely engrossed in they're many different conversations he had shared with both Merlin and Gwen that night.

Finishing up dinner with coffees and desert, Arthur and Morgaine had been convinced by Merlin and Gwen to try the chocolate mousse cake_._

Arthur looked at Gwen after devouring his last piece of his chocolate cake saying, _"You guys were right about the chocolate mousse cake, it was wonderful!"_ Gwen grinned at him saying, _"I told you so,"_ she chuckled.

Gwen looked at Arthur & then began to say"… _"Aah…Didn't you say' you had a Party to go to tonight?"_

Arthur laughed saying, _"Yeah that's right, I still do," That's where we're off to now."_

"_Oh okay, well look, I had a wonderful time,"_ as she popped her little hand out to shake Arthur's, _"and I just wanna say" thanks so much for an awesome dinner and for paying for me", honestly you really shouldn't have. But I hope the rest of your evening goes well," _she smiled.

Arthur looked at Guinevere and seemed a little bemused as Merlin walked up beside Gwen' saying… _"So are we ready to Party?"_

Gwen beamed at Merlin, _"Yup, well I'm ready when you are but shouldn't we see Morgaine and Arthur off first?"_

Merlin looked a little puzzled, _"What are you talking about Gwen?"_

"_Well Arthur, he's got to get home to his party."_

Merlin now laughed at Gwen and said, _"Yeah that's right Gwen, that's where we're all going! I told you we were all invited to the Party of the Year!"_

Gwen felt like a real blog head and glared at her friend and responded in slightly hushed tone saying, _"Yes Merlin but you didn't tell where or whose party it was!"_

Morgaine laughed as she grabbed Gwen's hand & said, _"Come on you. You two are coming with Arthur and I."_

Gwen felt a little idiotic as she looked at Arthur who looked like he was smiling a little grin to himself.

Arthur pulled his keys from his pocket, as they got closer to his car, the latest model of escalade and clicked the alarm off.

Arthur opened his passenger door for Gwen and said, _"My lady, your chariot awaits_," as he bowed opening the door for her.

Gwen smiled at Arthur and said, _"Thank you Arthur." _Arthur replied, _"You are more than welcome,"_ and placed his hand on the small of Gwen's back to guide her into his vehicle and closed the door shut.

Gwen watched him walk around to the other side of the vehicle as he opened the door and scooted in beside her. Smiling across at her he said, _"So are we all buckled in?"_

Before Gwen could answer, Merlin and Morgaine shouted from the back saying, "_Yes!" _and giggled.

She and Arthur giggled at the passengers in the back as they shared a smile with each other.

Arthur looked into Gwen's eyes, and didn't know why but he slowly reached across to take Gwen's hand in his and entwined his fingers in hers.

Gwen flushed shyly and had not expected Arthur to be so forward but welcomed his advances with her own soft squeeze and pressure of her fingers in his.

Arthur hadn't meant to grab Gwen's hand and hold it but the more he thought about it, the more it felt right.

Her tiny hand in his was soft and he knew right then and there' that his emotions now" ran a lot deeper than he had been willing to admit.

But for some reason he didn't care anymore, if he had to be truthful, he'd wanted to touch her all night, from the moment he arrived and saw her.

Gwen felt her heart doing triple somersaults as she felt the warmth of his hand in hers. She hadn't expected to feel pangs of excitement at the feel Arthur's touch or the feel of his hand in hers. She wondered why all of a sudden, she had started having feelings of such deep stirring emotions. Gwen stared down at her and Arthur's hands entwined together and began to have feelings of doubt. How had this happened? What was she doing and wanted to remove her hand, but although she had wanted to' with all her might, she didn't want to offend him.

Morgaine and Merlin hadn't let the moment go unseen as they both beamed at each other.

Gwen felt a little nervous at the realization of Arthur still holding her hand, my God what would she be like if he wanted to kiss her and immediately she pushed the thought out of her mind.

She had expected Arthur to let go of her hand whilst driving but of course he didn't and had held on to it since placing his hand in hers from the time they had left the restaurant.

Gwen hadn't been watching where they were going until they pulled up to some huge wrought iron gates as they automatically opened.

Gwen looked really nervous now and as if Arthur could sense her anxiety he gently squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

Wherever it was that they were going, it had the longest driveway but through the surrounding trees and sprawling gardens, they could just faintly make out a huge stately looking mansion. It was huge and it was lit up like a Christmas tree.

Gwen tried very hard not to look like too much of a stunned mullet as they were now pulling up outside the house.

Arthur jumped out and ran around to Gwen's door as he could see the footman and valet attendant had already started to make their way down the stairs. Arthur ushered to the footman to let him know that he had it, while the valet attendant waited so that he could then park the vehicle.

He tried to anticipate Gwen's move before she climbed completely out of the vehicle.

Gwen smiled up at Arthur as he held out his hand to help her out of the car.

Gwen and Merlin stood side-by-side staring up at the rather large stately home as they both took a deep breath and clung to each other. They were a little more than nervous but then were offered the elbows of both their partners and made their way up the stairs of the mansion. Reaching the top of the staircase, they could hear people, a lot of people and laughter and music filled the atmosphere. Gwen had never seen so many finely dressed people and so many smiley faces in all her Life' but enjoyed the beautiful Music & they're hugely ornate surroundings as they now walked through the largest front door's that Guinevere had ever walked through.

Upon entering Arthur's father called out as he made his way towards them, _"Arthur, Morgaine how was your evening?"_

Morgaine beamed as she answer her father, _"It was wonderful. "Daddy, I want you to meet our friends."_

She then continued and made the introductions, _"Daddy, this is my dear friend Merlin Wyllt." _Uther held his hand out to shake Merlin's and greeted him warmly saying, _"Ah, it is definitely a pleasure to meet you Merlin and you are most welcome indeed."_

Uther turned to his son to stare at the beautiful creature that was clinging to Arthur's arm and smiled broadly as he began to ask, _"And Arthur who might this stunning creature be?"_ Uther took Guinevere's tiny hand in his and kissed the top of it, whilst waiting for Arthur to introduce his friend.

"_Ah yes Father, please allow me to introduce to you Guinevere Leodegrance."_

Uther beamed at Gwen, still holding her tiny hand, _"By the God's my dear, you are truly too beautiful for words."_

Arthur frowned at his dad and thought '_eww'_ as his dad seemed to be quite taken by Guinevere which was more than a little creepy as far as Arthur was concerned as he noticed his dad seemed to be far too interested in Arthur's potential girlfriend. Arthur quickly removed Guinevere's hand away from his father before he lost Gwen to him all together.

Uther seeing his son's reaction almost forgot himself for a moment, smiled broadly at their guests, _"You are both very welcome. Arthur come, a lot of your friends have arrived. Most of them are already downstairs in the theatre lounge. I have Parker down there looking after things so go and enjoy yourselves."_

"_Oh and by the way, I have taken the liberty of collecting all the car keys of your guests that have arrived in their own vehicles and have advised them all that there will be no drinking driving. If they need to go home this evening we have the limo's at their disposal and another chauffeur will follow on behind with their vehicle if need be."_

Morgaine looked at her father, kissed his cheek and said _"I Iove you Daddy."_ He smiled at his daughter and said _"Go, go and have a good time."_

Morgaine caught up with Merlin, Arthur and Gwen shouting, _"Well come on then, let's go and PARTY!"_

Gwen and Merlin were a little shell shock to say the least. They had never, in their small humble lives, ever been in such surroundings. Arthur and Morgaine's home looked more like a holiday resort than a normal home.

Arthur still held Guinevere's hand as they made their way across the foyer to the elevators.

Merlin and Gwen looked at each other and laughed.

Arthur and Morgaine looked at that their friends and said, "_What's so funny? Share?"_

Gwen spoke first, _"Well…it's just a little overwhelming…what I mean to say is… Merlin and I have, well we've never…well you know. Well it's not every day you visit someone's home that just happens to be a mansion and you have an elevator in your home! It's just a little over whelming that's all." _Gwen and Merlin now breaking out into a little giggle.

"_Oh"_, Arthur and Morgaine joined in with the laughter as Morgaine wrapped her arm through Gwen's _"Don't worry Gwen, you'll soon get use to it!"_

As they all piled into the elevator, Arthur pulled Guinevere by the hand and drew her close up against him, _"Don't be scared Gwen, I won't hurt you."_

Gwen smiled at him as she hesitantly said, _"I'm not scared."_

"_Arthur now grinning then said…"Then why are you trembling?"_

She looked up at him and said, _"I am? I didn't realize I was, sorry…"_

He smiled at her and said _"You don't have to be sorry, it gives me a chance to hold you closer to me."_

And with that the doors opened and they all piled out" of the elevator to be greeted by pulsing music that could be heard in the foreground. They walked towards where the sound was coming from.

Merlin and Gwen were overwhelmed by their surroundings, this house was absolutely huge.

Gwen and Merlin knew that they would have heaps to talk about tomorrow over a latte.

They arrived at the doors where the music was coming from and entered the room.

As the door opened the whole place was pulsing to the rhythmic sound beat & music Gwen gently squeezed Arthur's hand and said, _"I thought you said it was just a few friends." _She laughed.

Arthur arching his eyebrow then said _"Well that was probably stretching the truth a little."_ Arthur joined Gwen in on the laughter.

There were so many people it was like being in a little mini nightclub equipped with its very own D.J. as they made their way through the crowd.

The room was lit with spectacular lighting! With by-folding doors that wrapped right around the room that were opened all the way out so that you could roam out on to the terraces if you needed air. The lazar lighting was truly spectacular as it pulsed along in time to the music, the whole room was amazing.

As they reached the bar, Arthur was still holding Gwen's hand as he turned to her and said a little louder so as he could be heard over the music, "_What would you like to drink?"_

"_Just a juice please"_ she replied in the same tone. She heard Arthur ask the barman for two juices.

Gwen looked for Morgaine and Merlin, and spotted them further along the bar, her friends arm in arm around each other, Morgaine's around Merlin's waist and Merlin's around Morgaine's shoulder. Gwen smiled approvingly at her friends.

Arthur pulled Gwen by the hand and said, _"They'll bring our drinks to us. Do you want to dance?"_

Gwen said _"Pardon?"_

"_Do you dance?"_

Gwen looked at Arthur, _"Only in my shower and quite badly I must say," _she yelled.

Arthur laughed at her, _"Come on, just give it a go, you might actually enjoy it!"_

Gwen frowned at Arthur, _"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you, so I'm going to say sorry in advance, just incase I step on your toes or anything!"_

Arthur pulled her hand towards the dance floor as he and Gwen made their way through the crowd and once they hit the floor, Arthur took complete control.

Gwen was really impressed, he was an awesome dancer and he actually made her look really good.

He had both her hands in his holding them high up above their heads as he pulsed and moved from side to side to the music, Gwen was watching him all the while trying to emulate his movements. He was looking back at her smiling, _"See, I knew you'd like it. You have good timing and rhythm."_ As they continued to move, Arthur said, _"See your having a good time aren't you?"_

"_Maybe just a little"_ she giggled, _"but there's still a distinct possibility that I might crush your toes."_

Arthur laughed, _"Highly unlikely with your tiny feet."_

The music slowed down and Arthur took both of Guinevere's hands while looking deeply into her eyes, and gently pulled her as close as he could towards him.

Being this close to him made Gwen's pulse race, her heart felt like it was racing ten to the dozen. She felt so nervous being this close to Arthur but at the same time it felt so wonderful she never wanted the music to stop.

As they slowly swayed back and forth, Arthur gently lifted and cupped Guinevere's chin to look up at him and said to her, _"Guinevere, I think I might kiss you?"_

Gwen said to Arthur, "_I might be really bad at it?"_

Arthur looked deep into her eyes as he bent his head slightly and said **"**_Not possible"_ as he softly claimed Gwen's lips for their first ever kiss.

**A_N:_**_ LOL" our Gwen can be so clueless at times but ya just gotta love her! well I hope you liked this chapter" still more Party to come.._.


	8. Chapter 8

_**First & ****Foremost : **A very huge thank you and much respect to my fantastic betarer, Toffeekitten. Thank you so much friend for putting up with me and for all your hard work on this story!_

_Another huge thank you to all those who have read and reviewed as always much respect. So sorry for the long arduous wait, I had hope to put up chapters 8 through to 11, but as you can see this is yet" to still happen so in the mean time I hope this will surffice! and like the old saying goes, "good things always come to those that wait! so I hope you all still enjoy this chapter and again thanks for sticking it out with me*smiles*_

**I donot own BBC Merlin Series or the characters **

**The Midaz Touch Chapter 8**

Meanwhile far on the other side of the room, on one of the tables that was overlooking the dance floor, Arthur's friends witnessed the kiss.

Gwaine looked on to where Tristan had spotted Arthur passionately kissing a beautiful young female on the dance floor, none of the Ladz not realizing who the young girl was, Gwaine grinned as he listened to his mate jibe,

"Ah bloody hell, now if that's our target" we could well be in for a damn" season of the Midaz bloody touch!" Tristan scoffed.

Gwaine laughed at his mate and said,

"Nah, early days yet buddy calm down, all's not lost." All we've just gotta do' is find away to keep him away from his objective, if in fact she', this girl is the target."

"But in the mean time, I think it's only fitting that we go and introduce ourselves plus I want to get a closer look at who this young female is on Midaz's arm, and besides I'm sure Midaz's wouldn't mind if we pay them a little visit to their table. After all we are his mates and I think it only right that he'd want us to meet his new friend." Gwaine smirked to himself.

Spurred by his own personal interests, Gwaine actually seemed more than a little intrigued as to who this beautiful female was and even more keen to know if whether this gorgeous female was actually, one and the same, Guinevere Leodegrance; their target.

Gwaine had seen Arthur arrive earlier that night with this gorgeous looking creature on his arm. At first glance Gwaine had not realized that the young girl in question could have been Guinevere Leodegrance but knew he would some how have to get an opportunity to meet this divine creature to confirm his suspicions, as he now thought this gorgeous looking female to be a little more than hot!

Arthur and Gwen had not realized that the music had finished. Lifting his head but not taking his eyes off Guinevere, Arthur said,

"Do you want to get some air?" Gwen smiled and gently nodded,

"Sounds like a good idea."

As they left the floor the crowd had started to pack the dance floor as another dance number had started pumping and fueling the crowd again.

Arthur held Guinevere's hand as he led the way out through the packed crowd, out onto the terrace where the barman had brought them their drinks.

Gwen and Arthur sat in the cool breeze. It was a lovely night, the sky was littered with stars but Arthur noticed that Gwen seemed a little distracted as he heard her say,

"I wonder where Merlin and Morgaine got to?"

As she now scanned the room for her two elusive friends, but if anything Gwen knew she was really just trying very hard to avoid talking to Arthur about what had just happened between them on the dance floor.

Arthur sensed that there was a little awkwardness between them as he replied,

"Don't worry, if I know my sister she won't be too far" and just as he had said that, Morgaine and Merlin appeared and stepped out onto the terrace. Arthur couldn't help but be a little peeved, as he really wanted to be alone with Gwen.

Guinevere took the opportunity to excuse herself and asked Morgaine where the ladies room was.

Morgaine said, "Oh great because I so need to go too. Come I'll show you,"grabbing Guinevere's hand.

Gwen followed but not before smiling at Arthur and Merlin as they left. Both the young lads smiled back at her.

Arthur and Merlin felt a little weird in each other's company, as they really hadn't spoken that much apart from dinner throughout that whole evening.

Merlin attempted to strike up a conversation, saying, "You have a really lovely home Arthur."

Arthur smiled "Thanks". He looked over at Merlin and asked', "You and Guinevere are very close, are you not Merlin?"

Merlin replied, "Very close, we have been friends since as far back as I can remember. My family moved here from Ireland when I was six and I met Gwen around the same time. We've been friends ever since."

Quite Impulsively Merlin began to say,

"Look Arthur, "Please; I hope you do not take this the wrong way but I must tell you that Guinevere is not like most girls. She is a good person and she has a beautiful heart. I love Gwen like I would my own sister" but I think it's only right to let you know and warn you" do not even think about hurting my friend because I will not hesitate to hurt you back" Please" know, I would say the same thing to anyone else. I'm just letting you know where I clearly stand when it comes to the safety and well-being of my friend."

"Gwen has had to deal with a lot in her life and she sometimes struggles with her confidence and just being around people in general. God, if you only knew what it took for me to get her here tonight!"

He said no more as he saw Gwen and Morgaine walking back towards them.

Arthur didn't really know what to quite make of Merlin's warning but respected Merlin for having done so. He thought Merlin showed a lot guts in having confronted him and if the shoe were on the other foot, he too would have done exactly the same thing himself.

Arthur quickly replied before the girls fully approached them,

"Merlin, thank you for sharing your thoughts with me and I appreciate and respect your opinion. But I have no intention of hurting Guinevere, also know that I will do everything in my power to keep her safe from anything or anybody."

The lads smiled at each other as their attention shifted back on two of the most beautiful smiling faces walking towards them. As the girls got closer, Gwen smiled at her friend, as Merlin greeted her saying,

"You look like your having a good time Gwen?"

Gwen smiled at her friend saying, "Well I guess I am." She gently grabbed her friend's arm and whispered, "Thank you for convincing me to come along tonight Merlin."

Merlin smiled, "Well it's not over yet! Come on then, you owe me a dance," and Merlin grabbed Gwen's hand. He turned to Morgaine' saying, "shan't be long."

Morgaine smiled at Merlin. "See you soon," as she smiled at them both as they made their way to the dance floor.

Morgaine looked at her brother and nudged him, "Penny for your thoughts."

Arthur turned and looked at his sister.

As Morgaine then said, "You looked deep in your thoughts there my little brother, want to share?"

"Yeah' nah, I was just thinking about Guinevere."

"Oh, okay so we've been thinking about her then have we?" she grinned.

"Cut it out Morgaine."

"What?" she said, "I think it's awesome that you'd think of someone other than yourself." She laughed, "Gwen is very cute, I like her a lot Arthur. She really is a lovely girl."

Arthur looked at his sister, "Yes she is that, I never expected to…but anyway, yes, she really is something very special."

Morgaine said, "You never expected to what?, You were about to say something, Arthur?"

"It was nothing."

"No, it's something. Come on" Please tell me, I promise I won't laugh or make fun of you. I promise, scouts honor," begged Morgaine, crossing her heart with her fingers and smiling.

"Well…I…I never expected to feel so deeply about someone. She's just so" so amazing, I find myself wanting to be with her all the time"

"Oh Arthur, that is so beautiful. I think that's so lovely."

"No Morgaine._ It's not!_ I've never felt..." he ran his hand through his blonde tresses, "I've never felt this way about anyone before. _Not ever!"_

"I don't know how she feels about me, she might not feel the same way. I feel like I no longer have any control over my emotions. I feel...I feel... so vulnerable, so open, so exposed!"

"Oh Arthur, you'll be fine. I have a good feeling about Gwen, she has a good heart I can tell, and I'm more than sure that she likes you, just as much as you like her."

Arthur looked at his sister, "How do you know this?"

"Let's just say a woman just knows these things, call it' woman's intuition"

She smiled back at her little brother, as she tried to reassure him. She cuddled Arthur's arm as she continued,

"But I have to say though, this is so unlike like you Arthur. I've always known you to be... very proud, self-assured, confident, cocky prat most of the time," she grinned.

Arthur groaned at his sister, "Please, Morgaine you're not helping!"

Morgaine looked at her brother,

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry". But Arthur, I'm sure, you have nothing to fear with Gwen. I really think you could have something quite special with her. She really does have a lovely and caring way about her, and you know I'm not the type of person to just go giving my friendship to just anyone."

Arthur knew this to be true. His sister had always been quite a guarded person and when it came to her family, she was fiercely protective.

Arthur jibed, "What's going to happen when my idiot friends find out?"

Arthur spotted his mates far across the other side of the room.

Morgaine looked at him, "What are you talking about? What about them? Why should you care about what they think?"

Arthur replied, "I wouldn't normally, but I…"

"But what?"

She looked at her brother's face and knew there was something he wasn't telling her.

"But what Arthur?, what were you about to say?"

Arthur looking at Morgane then said, "Merlin warned me off hurting Guinevere tonight."

Morgaine smiled and sighed, "Ah he is such a gentleman".

Arthur snapped at his Sister saying, "Morgaine, please focus," he said and tapped a hand to his chest. "Here, we're talking about me," he groaned.

Morgaine apologized, "Oops sorry. Well look Arthur, if the truth be known, in the past, yes you always have been a bit of an arrogant prat but maybe you need someone like Gwen, someone that can bring out the real person inside. I get a sense that Gwen is more than capable of capturing the real you, to reveal a more gentile side of your nature, someone maybe a lot less prat'ish" she smiled.

"I definitely think Gwen is more than worthy of your love and why shouldn't you both further explore your feelings for each other? Is it not worth the time and effort to find out just how you both might really feel about one another?"

Arthur smiled at his sister, "Thank you for that Morgaine."

"You're welcome little brother, just trust your feelings." I believe Guinevere to have a good heart" and she could well prove to be more than worthy of your time and your effections, she smiled. "But it is as Merlin said, do not hurt her Arthur! Or you'll not only answer to Merlin, you'll answer to me too!"

Arthur rolled his eyes at his sister, saying, _"Why,_ for goodness sakes does everyone think I want to hurt her? I'll personally deal to anyone myself who dare tries to hurt or harm Guinevere."

"Merlin told me he loves Gwen like a sister. He and Guinevere are pretty tight aren't they?"

Morgaine said, "Yes they are. Actually it sort of reminds me of someone I know," she grinned.

Arthur swung his arm around his sister's shoulder, "Oh really are you quite sure about that now?"

Morgaine chuckled as she slapped her brother's arm as she slowly started to usher him towards the dance floor saying, "Come on then, I'll teach you how to salsa! Properly!"

Pulling her brother by the arm as they made their way onto the dance floor, weaving their way through the brood of people, once they hit the dance floor Morgaine and Arthur were definitely a force to be reckoned with as they were now in full swing salsa. They were incredible salsa dancers and part way through their song they looked around the dance floor for Gwen and Merlin who were both spotted trying to leave the dance floor but were quickly nabbed by Arthur and Morgaine and were brought back to the floor.

Arthur and Morgaine said to their partners, "Just take your time and copy what I do, starting off a little slow."

Merlin and Gwen, for beginners, were very good and let the music take them as they moved with their partners till the song finished.

Laughing and breathing heavy, they all exited the dance floor and sat down.

Morgaine said, "Wow, you two were awesome! Are you both sure you've never danced salsa before cause I gotta say you were pretty good!"

Merlin and Gwen laughed, "Oh my gosh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Merlin said, "Are you sure you don't have any broken toes at all?"

Morgaine and Merlin now stood and looked up towards the D.J., "Yay, there just about ready to start."

Arthur seemed a little curious as to what was happening as he looked over to where Morgaine and Merlin were now staring.

Arthur grabbed Guinevere's hand and pulled her down beside him on the huge lounge chair and laid another kiss on Gwen's lips. She was over whelmed by how forward he was, she had never expected him to kiss her again. All the while Morgaine and Merlin's backs were turned watching the events that were momentarily taking place near the D.J.

**_AN:_**_Next, Guinevere takes centre stage, hardly by choice, and also meets the lads for the first time._


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks, Toffeekitten for Beta'ing your awesome!**

**I do not own Merlin, BBC or the characters.**

**The Midaz Touch Chapter 9**

Arthur let go of Gwen so she could catch her breath but he was in very playful mood. As he then motioned with his index finger in an_ ssssshhhh_ motion to his lips, he laughed at Gwen. She of course was shocked and surprised at how daring he was being, behind the backs of both Merlin and his sister.

Arthur looked at Gwen's face and couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he reached across to pull Guinevere down by her waist to sit beside him so he could kiss her some more. Gwen frowned at him, trying to slap his hands away from her but at the same time she found his playfulness quite adorable. Gwen giggled and tried to peel Arthur's hands off her as she sprung herself up from the lounger to see what Morgaine and Merlin were watching.

Arthur's quick reflexes were too fast for Gwen as he quickly grabbed her by the wrist again and pulled her back down on top of him. Gwen fell into his lap, Arthur giggled and said,

_"Mmm, deja vu, this seems a very familiar position," he whispered,"I remember this happening to us once before."_

Gwen looked up into Arthur's eyes. She loved the way he was looking at her as if she was the only person in the whole world.

Arthur bent his head and kissed Gwen deeply. He couldn't help himself, he wanted to keep kissing her, she smelt wonderful and tasted divine. Deepening their kiss, Arthur could feel his little bird trying to wriggle loose to get a little air as he now loosen his lip lock on her.

Morgaine was screaming,_ "Gwen, Gwen, here it comes, here it comes! Quick, quick, get ready."_

Gwen looked a little startled, wondering what the heck Morgaine was screaming about and what was going on.

Merlin grinned from ear to ear as he watched his friend.

Arthur yelled at his sister, "Morgaine, _what the hell's going on? What are you doing?"_

She looked at her little brother with a look of sheer excitement written all over her face as she then said,_ "Ssssshhhh Arthur".GWEN'S GONNA SING!"_

Arthur now looking somewhat perplex stared at his sister with his eyebrows raised and said, _"Gwen's going to what?"_

Gwen's face was a mix of disbelief and shock horror, "_I'M WHAT?"_

Merlin leaned over to his friend and said;_ "I know you can drop it like it's hot! Gwen, you have a massive voice!"_

Not quite believing what was happening, Guinevere answered Merlin, "_Yes Merlin, but that's in the shower! Not in front of millions of people!"_

Merlin looked at his friend and said, _"it's just karaoke and you've sung karaoke heaps of times!"_

Gwen frowned at her friend, _"Yes Merlin, but that was at your Mum and Dad's place on their karaoke machine. Not in front of a huge audience!"_

Gwen could not believe what was happening to her as she struggled to get the words out of her mouth. She felt like screaming at Merlin.

_"Merlin! You promised! You promised nothing bad was gonna happen!"_

Merlin took Gwen's hand in his and said, _"AND NOTHING BAD WILL HAPPEN I PROMISE YOU! Look, I'll even stand right here beside you and hold your hand if you want me to. Gwen I know you can do this, I have complete faith in you."_

Merlin looked at his friend with a huge beaming smile and said, "Pretty please? For me? It's one of your favorites, he sing songed."

_"I'M EVERY WOMAN BY CHAKAKHAN!_ W_ell actually it's the Whitney Houston version but same thing!"_ he bellowed.

Gwen glared at Merlin; "_I am so getting you back for this Merlin."_

Gwen quickly thought about running away, but by that time the microphone was already in her hand and before she knew it, Gwen was nervously holding the microphone to her lips and started to sing, a little shakey at first but heard her friend yell "Just pretend you're in your shower! Go for it Gwen!"

Whispering to herself Gwen then took a deep breathe saying, _"Damn it! I don't care what anyone thinks anymore!'_ and jumped up on the coffee table and opened her mouth and started to sing her little heart out!

Totally mesmerized Arthur watched Guinevere in awe.

Gwen closed her eyes, blocked out the cheers of the crowd and pretended that she was in her own comfortable surroundings. Just her and Chaka and she started to sing.

_"Whatever you want…_

_Whatever you need…_

_Anything you want done baby I'll do it naturally,_

_Cause I'm every woman, it's all in meeeeeeee…,_

_It's all in me…it's all in meeeeeeeee, me…. yeah…"_

Gwen started moving to the beat.

Morgaine and Merlin cheered and whistled at Gwen.

Morgaine looked at Merlin saying, _"Merlin you said that she was good but you never mention just how good. She's absolutely phenomenal!"_

Merlin replied, _"Well I always knew she was an awesome singer but I've only just realized just how good she really is."_

Arthur was somewhat dazed. He stared up at Guinevere and couldn't believe his eyes or his ears. Here was this quiet, shy, phenomenal young girl standing on his coffee table, grinding and bumping to this Chaka Khan classic and was absolutely ripping the song up!"

He'd never heard any one sing it as good as that before, well no one that he knew anyway. Arthur looked around the room and noticed that everyone had gotten up out of their chairs and there were many people dancing and grinding to the song Gwen was singing. There were even people standing on tables and chairs to get a better view and look at the tiny 5 foot nothing girl with the huge set of lungs belting out this diva classic, the crowd roared with appreciation as Guinevere continued to awe inspire and blitz the crowd with her dynamic voice.

"_I'm every woman,_

_It's all in me,_

_Anything you want done baby,_

_I'll do it naturally,_

_I'm every woman,_

_It's all in me,_

_I can read your thoughts right now,_

_Every word from A to Z (woh woh woh, woh woh woh),_

_I ain't bragging,_

_Cause I'm the one,_

_Just ask me,_

_Ooh it shall be done,_

_Don't bother to compare,_

_I got it, I got it,_

_I got, I got it baby,_

_I'm every woman….wooh... wooh… wooh…"_

Gwen had her eyes closed right though the whole song and was glad when she heard the backing music slowly dissipating. She turned to Morgaine, Merlin and Arthur as he walked up beside the coffee table smiling at her and wrapped his arms around her thighs and lifted her from the coffee table.

The crowd was still cheering and whistling as the D.J. could be heard saying,_ "Come on guys, lets hear it for the phenomenal singing talents of Guinevere Leodegrance, woohoo! Beautiful Gwen love it I think Chaka herself would be very proud of that very beautiful rendition!"_

Arthur looked up at her and smiled, _"So are you okay now?"_

Gwen smiled down at him, her hands wrapped around his neck as he lifted her off the table and placed her gently on the ground.

"_Now that it's over, yes I am."_

Morgaine and Merlin hugged her and kissed her saying, _"You were fantastic Gwen. You have such an amazing singing voice Gwen; honestly you are a total diva! Oh please Gwen you must sing another one!"_

Gwen screamed, _"No way!"_ as she quickly jumped behind Arthur, "_Please can you get me out of here before they try to make me sing again."_

Arthur said to his sister, "Come on, give it a rest, she doesn't want to sing again."

Morgaine giggled, _"Okay, maybe another time?"_

Gwen said, "_Maybe."_

"_Okay,"_ Morgaine said, "_Are you guys thirsty? We'll get some drinks."_

"Thanks", said Gwen.

Arthur grabbed Gwen's tiny hand in his and walked back over to the huge lounge chair and plopped down, pulling Gwen down beside him. He pulled both of Gwen's skinny legs up over his thighs and said,

_"Very, very impressive Ms. Leodegrance and just how long have you been singing like that? And don't tell me you started yesterday, mind you, it wouldn't surprise me in the least,_" he laughed.

Gwen shyly nodded, _"No, of course not. I sing purely for fun. I've always loved to sing ever since I was a little girl. I mainly sing, cause it helps me relax when I'm stressed or worried about something,"_ she smiled.

Arthur looked at her a little baffled, _"Singing helps you relax?"_

"Yes, believe it or not, it really does."So where do you practice? You must have practiced to get as good as that?"

Gwen mumbled, _"In the shower."_

"_Where?"_ he laughed, _"Did I hear you right? Did you just say in the shower?"_

Gwen looked at Arthur shyly and said, "_Yes, in the shower."_

Arthur grinning then said, _"Well they do say that the bathroom does have the best accoustic's he chuckled, but to get as good as you are, you must have been singing in there for a few years,_" Gwen shared in the laughter as Arthur then asked,

S_o what are some of the songs you like singing?"_

_"I like singing a lot of songs although my particular favorites are anything by Chaka Khan. Oh my gosh I just absolutely adore her,"_ Gwen smiled with stars in her eyes.

_"Aaah so you're an avid Chaka Khan fan too."_

Gwen smiled at Arthur and said, "_You like Chaka Khan?"_

Arthur replied, _"I love her, what's not to like! She is one of the all time greats! I have a lot of her albums."_

Gwen leaned in closer to Arthur, beaming a broad smile on her face as she then said, _"So do I"_

Smiling at each other as they now both blurted out at the same time,

_"STOMPING AT THE SAVOY is my favorite album of all time!"_

Caught up in the moment, as they started to realize just how much they actually had in common. Combing a stray curl away from Guinevere's face they found themselves staring deeply into one another's eyes yet again. Slowly they leant into each other and were about to kiss but were interrupted by banter and wolf whistling.

Arthur rolled his eyes, as he knew who exactly it was, and as usual their bloody timing was impeccable!

Tristan said, _"So Midaz, are you going to introduce us to your beautiful friend?"_

The lads started to crowd around them waiting for their introductions.

Gwen watched Arthur as he had stood up slapping their hands, Gwen couldn't help feeling a little self-conscious, not to mention a little on display as she now stood a little nervously beside Arthur. But felt right at ease as Arthur stepped behind her and closed his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her flossy curls as he proceeded to introduce Gwen to his mates.

_"Guinevere, I'd like you to me some friends of mine. From left to right you have…"_

_"Gwaine Mellors,"_

Gwaine listened as Arthur made his introductions, but also took an account of the woman Arthur now hand his arms wrapped around, which now most certainly confirmed not only his but also the lads suspicions as to who exactly this gorgeous creatures was'. On closer inspection Gwaine could not fail to see just how beautiful Arthur's female companion was and would relish an opportunity to get to know this incredible beauty a little better, of cause purely to make things a little more awkward or possibly difficult for Arthur. As there was nothing in their game plan that said that he wasn't allowed to contend for the target himself.

Smiling a grin a mile wide, Gwaine tipped his head and hand in a type of saluting motion, as Arthur continued,

_"He's the rowdy one of the bunch."_ Gwaine took in Guinevere with every stare and look he directed her way as he smiled at her.

Guinevere of cause was totally oblivious to Gwaine's flirtatious manner and just smiled a friendly smile back at Gwaine.

However it hadn't gone unnoticed by Arthur as he saw the way Gwaine stared at Guinevere, which was a little too full on for his liking and wrapped his arms around Gwen a little tighter as he carried on his introductions to the rest of the lads.

"Next to him is _Tristan Buchanan,_ our very own stand up comic. That's what he wants to be when he grows up." Tristan smiled, _"That's me, always good for a laugh."_

"And of course next to him is _Galahad McPherson_, our very own Candidate Elect with hopes to one day run for office. But for now will just settle for passing the bar," Galahad smiled at Gwen and said, "_Beautiful singing voice Gwen."_

Gwen smiled, "Thank you Galahad and nice to meet you" as Galahad tip his head saying "_Likewise."_

"And then there's_ Leon Traesaw,_ _but I believe you may already know him._ L_eon of course is the conscience to our sanity and looks after all of us. He is always the sensible one"._

Leon walked up to Gwen and kissed her on the cheek, _"It's really nice to see you again Gwen and I loved your singing. You were fantastic, hope we get a chance to hear you again sometime,"_ he smiled.

Gwen said, "_Thank you so much Leon."_

Leon nodded and said, _"You're more than welcome Gwen._"

Gwen then asked, _"Did Eileen come with you tonight?"_

Leon smiled then said, _"Nah, I really wanted her to come but she couldn't get out of this family thing she had on tonight, but she said to say hi."_

Gwen smiled at Leon and said, _"Likewise Leon, please send her my love and tell her we've gotta catch up soon?"_

Leon replied, _"I'll definitely let her know Gwen."_

Seizing the moment Gwaine took his chance and walked up to Guinevere, taking her tiny hand in his and pressed it to his lips leaving a long lingering kiss on her hand, "It's seems that Midaz failed to mention that he was bringing a date tonight but I must say, that the pleasure is truly all mine Gwen, and that you look exceptionally beautiful this evening."

Gwen flushed with embarrassment at Gwaine's compliment and brash forwardness. Arthur on the other hand had felt a little angst rising at the way Gwaine had kissed Guinevere's hand, complimenting her, let alone the way he looked at her. He didn't like it at all and found himself gently grabbing Gwen's hand back and said to Gwaine, _"Yeah, down boy."_

Gwaine looked at Arthur and grinned.

Arthur quickly said to Gwen, _"Oh and by the way steer clear of this one, he means well most of the time but he can be a right pain in the butt too."_

Gwaine laughed, _"Ah come Midaz, we all know what's really going down now don't we?"_

Gwen looked at Gwaine and then at Arthur as she could see concerned marred on Arthur's face.

Arthur looked at Gwaine thinking 'you little prick. Don't you dare try to start something here, not in front of Gwen.'

Gwen frowned at Gwaine, turned to Arthur and said,_ "What's he talking about?"_

Arthur looked at Gwen,_ "Nothing he's just being Gwaine, sounds like he's been hitting the juice a little too hard tonight."_

Leon and Tristan grabbed Gwaine and said to their mate, _"Come on you, let's get us another drink aye? What ya reckon_?"

As they walked back to their table, Leon said over his shoulder to Arthur,_ "I'll make sure he gets home, I think he's over done it on the gin."_

_"Thanks mate."_

Gwen looked concerned for Arthur's friend and asked_, "Arthur, will he be okay?_"

Arthur replied, _"He'll be fine, Leon will make sure he gets home okay."_

Arthur looked at Gwen, pulled her close to him and brushed a stray curl away from her face, "Sorry you had to witness my bloody intoxicated friend like that. He actually is a really nice guy when you get to know him and especially when he's sober."

Gwen said, _"Hey look I'm fine, I'm a big girl, I can handle it."_

Arthur looked at Gwen and laughed, _"Oh why of course, how silly of me I should have known better," he smiled at her, "I keep forgetting that you are more than capable of handling yourself."_

_"Yes I am **Midaz**,"_ Gwen giggled.

Arthur looked at her with raised eyebrows,_ "Oh no you didn't, you didn't just call me Midaz?"_

Gwen giggled at Arthur, "_Why do they call you that?"_

Arthur laughed and said,_ "Ah I don't know to be honest with you, I think it's just a guy thing."_

Gwen said, _"Ah I see, like a type of idol worship type thing?"_

"_Yeah most likely but I think I've just gotten so use to it. I hardly even notice it any more, until now that is," As he now laughed a quizzical stare at Gwen, "but just so you know, I don't like the name, never have and never will and please I don't want you to start calling me that either."_

Arthur reached out to Gwen and pulled her against him and looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes as he then began to say…

"_Anyway, enough talk about me", let's talk about You? What do you think of me!" as Arthur now beamed a cocky grin a mile wide"._

Gwen laughed, as she then said, "_Arthur Pendragon, you are honestly one of the most conceited and arrogant men I have ever met."_

Arthur still beaming a smile from ear to ear, said, _"Ah but you like me, I know you do."_

Smiling, Gwen said, "_This maybe true, but there are other qualities I like in a man."_

Arthur was intrigued and pulled Gwen even closer to him and wanted to know more,

_"Mmm and what exactly would they be, prey tell?"_ he asked.

Gwen smiled and said,_ "Well, you have to get to know me a little better to find out exactly what they are._"

Arthur bent his head down to kiss Gwen, _"Oh believe me Guinevere, I intend on getting to know you better, a lot better."_

And kissed her with so much passion she thought she might faint right then and there.

_**AN: **Yeh, I know this chapter may have been a little OTT but, hope it didn't disappoint too much" as always reviews are nice" and of cause more Arwen dynamics to follow…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to Toffeekitten for Beta-ing this Fic Your are Awesome!**

**I donot own Merlin BBC or the characters.**

**The Midaz Touch Chapter 10**

Arthur, Morgaine, Gwen and Merlin rode in the limousine to take their friends home.

Arthur had been reluctant to let Gwen go home. He wished she could stay all night at the party with him. But Gwen had made some excuse about her turn to cook breakfast for her Dad.

Arthur said, _"Okay, well I'll ride with you back to your house to make sure you get home okay."_

Gwen tried to tell Arthur that she would be fine and that there was really no need for him to bother as she had Merlin to look after her, but of course Arthur had refused and climbed into the limo with her anyway, as did Morgaine with Merlin.

Gwen smiled at Arthur and said, _"Thank you for seeing us home safely."_

Arthur replied, _"You don't need to thank me, I wanted too."_

Arthur gently squeezed Gwen's hand and pulled her close beside him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed Gwen's lips. Arthur couldn't seem to get enough of Gwen's lips, she had the most incredibly gorgeous full body lips, they were so soft and tender. He was like a moth to a flame, he just couldn't stay away from them.

They smiled at each other as they looked at Morgaine and Merlin. It was clearly evident that the two young people had feelings for each other as Merlin had his arm around Morgaine and her legs now crossed over Merlin's thighs.

The ride home seemed pretty quick, Gwen had slightly dozed off on Arthur's shoulder as they pulled up outside Gwen's home.

Arthur woke Gwen with a kiss to the side of her temple and said, _"Guinevere, wake up" your home."_

Gwen woke up, stretching a yawning smile at Arthur as he gently kissed her lips, _"Come on then sleepyhead,"_ Arthur took Gwen by the hand as they both climbed out of the limousine.

Once out of the car, Gwen barefoot stretched and tiptoed, while clutching her purse and Jimmy choo's in her other hand.

Arthur leant against the side of the limo and pulled Guinevere back towards him as he whispered, _"God I didn't want this night to end Gwen."_

She smiled and looked up into his face, _"I…I…know what you mean, I had such the best time. I don't know how to thank you for showing Merlin and I such a wonderful time."_

Arthur said, _"There is one way," as he pulled Guinevere into a passionate kiss_.

Gwen counted in her head how many times he had kissed her that night, 5, maybe 6 times! No definitely 5 times Arthur had kissed her.

Gwen had never ever been kissed so many times in all her life, especially by someone as popular and handsome as Arthur Pendragon. My god he was such an incredible kisser!

They pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other.

Arthur asked,_ "Please Gwen, I need to see you again?"_

Gwen smiled and said, _"Well you know where I'll be."_ Arthur stared a baffled look at Gwen saying,'

_"Guinevere" Not on a Sunday! Is the library even open on a Sunday!"_ he protested.

_"No, sorry Guinevere, that just won't do. Be ready tomorrow,"_ but then looked at his watch and said, _"Oops I mean later on today, I'll be here at 1 o'clock to pick you up". Be ready okay? Dress casual."_

He grinned to himself and then said, _"Oh' and Gwen" can you please wear my favorite sweater of yours?"_

Gwen looked at Arthur a little confused and said, _"Your favorite sweater of mine?"_

Arthur smiled a grin at her and said, "_Yeh, the day we met you were wearing this karky green, grey coloured type cardigan."_

Gwen smiled at him, a little surprised, not only because he remembered what she was wearing the day they met but it was the fact that he'd actually liked her Nana's cardigan. No one liked that cardigan, not even Merlin, she chuckled to herself.

Gwen wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him tenderly saying, _"I'll see what I can do."_

'Mmm,' Arthur thought to himself, 'if this is the response I get for asking her to wear that cardigan,' he vowed he'd ask her to wear it all the time.

Gwen looked at him and said,

"_You know, you surprise me, I really love that you show this whole completely different side of yourself" You really can be quite the gentleman when you want to be"_

Arthur smiled and said, _you seemed shocked about that Gwen" or maybe I'm just trying to impress you with more of my endearing qualities that you so admire in a man"_ he chuckled.

_Besides, You make me want to be a better man, a better person Gwen," and he bent his head and kissed her again._

Gwen thought, 'that makes it 6' times.'

_"You better go quick, go and get some sleep, before I change my mind and take you back home with me instead,"_ he grinned, "_And don't forget, be ready okay? Tell Merlin, that Morgaine and I will pick you both up' later on today."_

Gwen beamed at Arthur, feeling a little more comforted that she wouldn't have to meet him on her own" later that day. Arthur couldn't help himself and pulled Gwen back to him for one last lingering kiss before saying,

"_Mmm" God" go' go' quick…I'll see you later,"_ and jumped back into the limo almost banging into Merlin who was exiting the limo.

"Sighing to herself.."Gwen was still reeling a little from their kiss, 'definitely 7 times.'

Just before departing, Morgaine stuck her head out the window of the limo and kissed Gwen on the cheek and said,

_"Goodnight, I mean good morning,"_ as both girls giggled and thanked each other for a wonderful time.

As the limo pulled away from the curb, Merlin and Gwen waved them goodbye and turned to each other smiling as they chorused at the same time, _"That was the most amazing and incredibly wonderful night!"_

Gwen laughed and said to her friend, "_Thank you so much for convincing me to go out tonight. I had such a wonderful time."_

Merlin smiled at his friend, _"Gwen, your welcome, I am just so glad you had a good time. But if we're going to be hooking up with those two later today, we're both going to need some beauty sleep_ and both shared in a giggle."

Following Merlin through the front door, Guinevere heard her mobile beep" glancing down at her phone she read who the text was from, Arthur" and smiled as she read what it said…_**I ****MISS ****U ****ALRDY! ****I ****CN'T ****W8T ****2 ****C ****MY ****CARDY ****2DAY" ****SWT ****DRMS****xx****…**_

Guinevere giggled to herself as she quickly text back…_**CARDY ****& ****I ****WIL ****C ****U ****L8TR ****2DAY ****SWT ****DRMSxx**_

Gwen had roused early to prepare breakfast as promised, for her Dad and set about making all his favorites, Pancakes with maple syrup, bacon, scrambled eggs, mushrooms, orange juice and a lovely pot of freshly ground, brewed, percolated coffee.

Merlin and Tom sat down for breakfast smiling gingerly. Gwen smiled leaving both gentleman to enjoy and salivate over their breakfasts as she dashed back upstairs to shower and change. Climbing out of the shower, Gwen heard her mobile ringing, toweling off her hair, she quickly walked over and picked up her cell to see who the call was from and frowned as it read caller unknown.

More then a little curious' Guinevere pressed the phone to her ear and answered…

"_Hello Gwen speaking"_ and was totally shocked at who the caller on the other end was"

_Hello" Gwen?...Hi, look it's Gwaine here**"** hey look I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time!_

Gwen now some what baffled had to wonder, 'what on earth would Gwaine be ringing me for! As she nervously began to answer, biting down on the corner of her bottom lip..

_Ah" no' no' it's fine"_ although Gwen had to wonder how the heck did Gwaine get her number!" But listened as Gwaine repeated saying..

_"**Gwaine ****Mellors,** we met' the other night at Midaz's, I mean, Arthur's place,_ Gwen smiled feeling a little grin tugging at the corners of her mouth at 'Gwaine calling Arthur Midaz" but listened as Gwaine started to say…

_Look' Gwen the reason I'm calling you" is to apologize for my behavior last night" Leon informed me about what a damn louse I was being and I just wanted to say" I am sincerely sorry If I offended you at all! Please know it wasn't my intention to make you or anyone else feel uncomfortable._

Gwen tried to re-assure Gwaine that it wasn't necessary for him to apologize, saying there was no harm done" but Gwaine be Gwaine dismissed her reply saying"

"_Well look Gwen I feel really bad and my behavior was totally inexcusable. You simply must allow me an opportunity to make amends for my terrible behavior? Let me buy you lunch or coffee?, You simply must let me apologize in person!_

Feeling somewhat shell-shocked Gwen was at a loss for words and quite taken back at Gwaine's sudden eagerness to want to take her out for coffee. She literally didn't know how to respond," aside from not knowing Gwaine from Adam." it just seemed pretty surreal that he'd want to do such a thing." never before had anyone like Gwaine, wanted to say" _HELLO"_ to her, let alone want to take her out for coffee."

Gwen had tried to refuse; But Gwaine would not hear a word of it as he said,

"_No I' must insist Gwen"so' Awesome great" look it's settled then," what say we meet at the Campus Cafeteria say round, 12:00-12:30?_

Before Gwen could even decline or except the offer, Gwaine then said,

_Okay then" well I'll look forward to catching up with you then Gwen, till tomorrow"_ and just as quickly as he'd called her he had hung up and left a very stunned looking Guinevere staring down into her mobile.

Guinevere was now explaining the unusual phone call from Gwaine to Merlin who just laughed saying,

_Wow so who's the Popular Girl then!"_

Gwen now frowned a look at him saying, _I don't wanna be Popular" I like just being plain old me"_

Merlin looking at his friend then said, "_Oh calm down Gwen" you are the same person inside that will never change"_ _But you do have to agree that the new and improved Guinevere is quite dazzling."_

_W_e_ll for goodness sakes" we only have to take one look at Arthur to know that he approves" and by the sounds of things' I think his mate Gwaine seems to approved too'_ he chuckled.

Gwen now gave Merlin a disapproving look,_ "No way!" I'm not even going to consider that idea!_

Merlin squeezed his friend's hand, _"Oh honestly Gwen, your making too much out of nothing it's just a coffee and beside you and Arthur aren't officially a couple or anything" so I can't see how a coffee with a friend is really that much of a big deal?_.

Guinevere frowned at Merlin, _That's if Gwaine was my friend that is! Beside Merlin" I disagree" you never heard just how persuasive & quite persistent Gwaine Mellors was on the phone", butter wouldn't melt in his mouth I'm sure!"_ Gwen's face was now etched with concern'.

Sighing, Gwen momentarily put it out of her mind and resided to the fact that she'd just let Arthur know it was only an apology coffee and that was all. Even though Merlin was correct her and Arthur were not exclusive" so why should she have to explain herself maybe she should just get the whole coffee thing over & done with, drama avoided'.

**Later that Day…**

Arthur and Morgaine picked up Gwen and Merlin. Gwen had been enjoying herself as she sat reading a book while Arthur had found playing with Guinevere's hair a most gratifying pass time, as she and Arthur lay side by side on the blanket that they had spread out on the ground earlier.

Arthur had snuggled close to Guinevere to get a little peak at the book that she was reading and smiled as she then handed him the book saying,_ "Will you read to me while I start packing these things away?"_

Morgana & Merlin had wondered off earlier on" down towards the lake to feed the ducks but if Guinevere had to guess mostly likely they had wanted to get a little alone time of they're own together. Arthur watched Gwen packing up the picnic hamper" and couldn't help feel that Gwen was somewhat distracted or had something on her mind, whatever the case she wasn't saying." Arthur hoped it hadn't been anything he had said or done, as he now found himself scooting up behind Gwen, his legs spread wide around her and curling his arms up around her tiny waist to pull her back against him.

Pressing his lips to the back and side of Gwen's neck as he softly combed back her flossy curls with his fingers saying….

_"Did I mention just how incredibly beautiful you look today?" and especially in my favorite cardy"._

Guinevere tilted her head to the side at the ticklish sensation of Arthur lips softly pressing soft caressing kisses to her neck" she felt so shy and giddy at the sensation but absolutely loved the attention and adoration Arthur was paying her. Glad that Arthur had liked the way she looked" and even more thankful that Merlin had helped her pick out an outfit especially. Smiling Gwen then said,

_Thankyou, but I've just gotta say that your fascination with my Gran's cardy is now starting to worry me a little, she laughed._

Arthur smiling then said, _"Gwen' I love your gran's cardy' not because of how it looks" But because of what it stand for and of cause what it means to you'._

_The fact that you pay no attention to what anyone thinks of you' or how you look, just shows' me a true strength in you as a person Gwen'. And I love the fact that you wear your Gran's cardy as a constant reminder to keep that person so close to your heart despite what anyone else thinks" That alone, tells me a lot about the kind of person you are" and that's my only reason for loving you in your Gran's cardy! So I hope I was able to redeem myself on that score?"_.

Gwen giggle saying, _well said" and yes you are most certainly redeemed" and just how is it that you should know so much about me" and I know so very little about you!_

Arthur smiled a look at her and then began to say" _what would you like to know! My favorite colors are Purple, red, gold and blue, I love Rugby" I like hanging out with me mates" and I definitely love being with You" My family origins are English/French my Mum was French, my Dad English of cause.' But I was born here"and I have only one other sibling my older Sister whom you've already met" my Dads a wealthy Investor and I lost my mother when I was born and that's pretty much it in a nut shell" or though I'd give anything to just be able to meet and see my Mum" just once."_

Guinevere looking at Arthur knew exactly how Arthur felt for she too had a similar situation with her mother although Gwen lost her mum when she was 5"to breast cancer, with her hand she gently turned Arthur's face up to look into his eyes and said, _thank you for sharing your most private thoughts with me" I really appreciate it"_Arthur smiled back and leant into passionately kiss Guinevere' as they were both now totally lost themselves in each other.

Gwen had totally enjoyed her day with Arthur and struggled with herself' as to whether or not she should bring up the unexpected phone call that she had gotten from Gwaine" Mostly for fear of not knowing how Arthur' would react" or maybe she was just making a mountain out of a mole hill" like what Merlin had said" and had to remind herself that maybe Arthur wouldn't even care…as she then hesitantly started to say…

_Ah…Arthur there was something I wanted to let you know actually", I …um' I got quite an unexpected call today from one of your friends" Gwaine Mellors"_

Arthur looked at Guinevere now staring a rather, aggravated scowl as he then began to say"

_Gwaine" what the hell's he doing, calling you for?" and how did he get your number?"_

Gwen now seemed a little startled at Arthur's response and then had wonder whether she had done the right thing by telling him" judging by the not so happy scowl across his face" as she continued to say…

_I have absolutely no idea where he got my number from,' I actually thought you might know" but obviously not!_

But before Gwen could finish saying anything Arthur then blurted out,_" So what did he say?" what did he want?_

_It wasn't anything major' he just called to apologize." He said something about Leon telling him that he was being a right louse" the other night when you introduced us' and wanted to apologize for his inexcusable behaviour…and"…_

Guinevere now quickly looked at the ground avoiding Arthur's eyes as she heard him say"…

_And what Guinevere?..._

_Well"… he said that he wanted to take me out for coffee as away of apologizing"_

Arthur looked at Guinevere, _"Oh did he Just!"…Well obviously you did say' NO of cause!"_

Guinevere stared at Arthur and then said w_ell" no I…_and before Gwen could get a word out" Arthur was ranting"

_"Oh I get it" so you want to go out with him!_

Feeling a little anger at Arthur for even thinking' she would even go there' Gwen found herself snapping at him, saying,

_What!" are you kidding me!_

_Well, obviously NOT" there must have been a little interest there otherwise you would have said, NO" to that bloody clotpole" straight away!_

Feeling hurt that Arthur would even imagine her doing something so unthinkable Gwen now found herself mostly spurred by hurt and anger at Arthur's words' as she too now chose words that would hurt him back just as much" but had regretted them no sooner had she said them.

_And so what if I do!" your not the Boss of me" you don't own me" Arthur Pendragon", and If I want to go out for a coffee with a friend I shall! She retorted!..._ still scowling Arthur then began to say'…

"_Oh for goodness sakes Guinevere you don't know Gwaine like I do' you've only met him' all of 5 second" I've practically known Gwaine, most of my Life" and believe you me"Gwen, he's most certainly" one of the biggest playboys around!_

_Oh really! Now that's a bit like the pot calling the kettle black isn't it?" Gwen snapped!_

With pursed lips and wide eyes" Arthur snapped back at Gwen saying."

_"I forbid you to go out with him Guinevere" I mean it!"_

Gwen so angry at Arthur" stared daggers as she thought how dare he make such demands" and snapped back at Arthur saying,

_"Oh do you just! Well I donot have to stand here and listened this!" and I'll thankyou to remember that you do not own me" I am not your own personal piece of property" and I'll also remind you that I do not need your permission to go out" or spend time with who or whom ever I like!" Arthur Pendragon!_

Feeling incredibly angry Gwen was about to turn and storm off in the opposite direction, but was quickly stopped in her tracks as Arthur pulled her back as he gently grabbed her by the arm.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close against him as he gently muttered apologetic sorrys against Guinevere's cheek and neck.

_"Guinevere Ssshhhh" please, I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I didn't mean what I said" please I am so sorry, Gwen, I know I have much to learn," and there are some things I am terrible at" especially knowing what to say to someone I care about" But please Gwen, please, will you except my apology!_

Arthur continued to hold Gwen" as he could feel her heart pounding against his chest as he kissed her deeply and wiped away her tears. Arthur's mouth ascended on hers, his tongue now tasting the sweet contours of her beautiful mouth as she gently sighed against him." Guinevere too now whispered her apologies to Arthur"

_I'm sorry too" I didn't mean what I said' either, Arthur smiled a grin at Gwen and said,_

"_Do you realize that this argument is our first official fight!_

Looking at each other now they shared a laugh together as Gwen then heard Arthur say"…

_" I think you should allow me to apologizes' properly by letting "me take you out for Coffee"_ he giggled', and bent his head and kissed her again.

Hugging Guinevere" Arthur now knew he would need to sort out this mess with Gwaine and Tristan this whole wager charade was getting out of hand, and was becoming increasingly difficult' as well as a Huge thorn in his side." Arthur now knew he wanted to put an end to it" and move forward with Guinevere" and knew that there was no way he could risk loosing her" not ever!" and especially not" to a bloody CLOTPOLE like GWAINE!

It plagued Arthur to no end at the thought of Gwaine trying to make a play for Guinevere' and he vowel that he'd crush Gwaine before he'd let that happen!

Arthur convinced Guinevere to let him meet with Gwaine" purely to make sure that Gwaine's intentions were honourable" nothing more' Guinevere looked at Arthur and then began to say,

_"You promise me you won't get into it with your friend? Arthur now looked at Gwen with a mischievous smile and said I'll be nothing but gentlemanly Gwen, scout honour I promise!_

Looking at Arthur Gwen' smiled a grin and said _"Okay, do you "Pinky Swear, Promise?_

As Gwen now held up her little pinky finger for Arthur to shake as he laughed and said _"I "Pinky Swear Promise" Guinevere!_

Arthur grinned a smile at Gwen, shaking Gwen's little Pinky finger to confirmed their agreement, as Gwen then said,

"_You are such a brat" Arthur Pendragon honestly."_

_Arthur smiled and said, well if there's definitely one thing you should know about me Guinevere is' that I've never really been one to share what I consider mine" and I definitely don't intend on starting now._

_**AN:** Gwaine anticipates a meeting with Guinevere' only to be confronted by his mate" Midaz!"…_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi all, apologies in advance, for the long wait" also apologies for the character bashing of Gwaine. Personally I love GWAINE'S character in the Series and thank goodness he's nothing like the Gwaine"in my story, however as we all know every story has to have it's villain of some sorts and unfortunately Gwaine is it!' Anyway in short thanks to all those that have continued to stick it out with me"& I really do hope you will all still continue to enjoy this story" so with out further a due…**_

**I Donot own BBC Merlin Series or the characters.**

**Please be aware story contains offensive Language.**

**The Midaz Touch Chapter 11**

Gwaine sat waiting at the café for Guinevere and found himself looking at his watch" and then looking up at the door every time someone entered. He hadn't realized that he was feeling a little more then anxious as he quickly glanced at his watch while quietly muttering under his breath, _"Crikey I'm bloody early!"_ and if pressed Gwaine knew he was never early" not for anything!

Snatching his thoughts away he now pondered the prospect of possibly spending a little alone time with this exotic beauty, Guinevere. Gwaine now started to visualize doing some pretty unthinkable things to those beautiful luscious lips of hers" and grinned to himself as he casually ran his fingers through his soft shiny mossy tresses.

A little Startled at first Gwaine see's Arthur walk into the Cafeteria, Arthur of cause spots Gwaine straight away, and casually walks over to Gwaine' grinning a smile as he says,

_Aah Gwaine fancy seeing you here?_

Gwaine clearing his throat somewhat nervously then replies"

_Aah yeh'yeh.. I just popped in for a quick cuppa"_

Arthur smirked a grin to himself as he could tell that Gwaine was starting to squirm uncomfortably in his seat." Just as Arthur was about to make himself comfortable on one of the chairs' opposite Gwaine, he heard his friend quickly blurt out," saying…

Aaa…yeh look sorry, Midaz' you can't sit there' I'm actually meeting someone" but made no mention of who exactly it was he was meeting, Arthur was now finding it quite amusing as he was now finding it more than a little difficult to hide the grin on his face, as he then quickly said to his friend"

_Aah..Yes" about that' actually," that's why I'm here" just to let you know that Guinevere won't be coming."_

Gwaine now looked at his friend and grinned laughing as he said"

_Look matey just so you know' it wasn't anything" I just wanted to apologize to Gwen for my behavior toward you guyz the other night that was all"_

Arthur looked at Gwaine" not totally believing what his mate had said" for a second and then said,

_"Okay so you've said your sorries I'll be sure Guinevere gets the message!"_

With a scowl across his face Arthur continued to say,

Look you idiot I know what the hell your trying to do" but you can forget it! Actually that's another reason why I'm here," you can also forget your damn blasted wager too" the _BETS OFF!_ I don't want any part of it" you can have your $200 quid and whatever else,…

Gwaine looked at Arthur, and laughed saying,

_"God, I never thought I'd see the day" Midaz won out by a girl" and Guinevere Leodegrance no less!"_

Gwaine was now bent over in fits of laughter as Arthur continued scowling at him as Gwaine looked on at Arthur saying…

_"Well I don't think it's as clean cut and dry as you'd like it to be Midaz" It' was never about the money or the other crap" this was about teaching you a damn lesson! Your not GOD!" Midaz, not everything you touch turns to gold, your no better then any of us" But you have your head stuck so far up your arse" that you think your better then every one else" but not any more buddy" your going down like a sinking ship, and the sooner Guinevere realizes what a fraud you really are, the better._

Arthur now shot an agro stare" as he leant across the table, staring straight into Gwaine's eyes and said"

_"Quite Frankly Gwaine" I couldn't give a damn what you think of me!" and it's so God damn" abundantly clear now what your real problem is Gwaine!" "You are so consumed and blinded by damn" jealousy' that you only wish that you were me!" and now that I have Guinevere it kills you to see me with someone you could never have!_

_"So go on Gwaine" make your little threats", play your ridiculous games' but just so you know buddy" it will never work! Whatever little plan your concocting in that little puney pea size brain of yours buddy" you can forget it!. Don't ever think that you could ever come between Guinevere and I, Gwaine," over my dead body will I ever let that happen! So forget whatever little scheme you've cooked up in that small devious little mind of yours" and just let me warn you NOW!" STAY AWAY from Guinevere! Otherwise YOU & I' Gwaine", we will talk again" but it'll be the kind of conversation you'd more than likely wanna avoid having with Me!_

And with that' Arthur got up and left the table with Gwaine staring after him.

_**AN:** Kinda short chapter' not sure if this really works" but I hope you all still enjoyed it, nothing like throwing a little male testosterone in the mix" watch this space, a lot more dramatics to follow…_


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Midaz Touch Chapter 12**_

_**I Donot Own BBC Merlin Series or the Character**_

Merlin had popped round for a quick cuppa that morning" as he and Gwen sat chatting at the breakfast table.

Gwen had spoken to Merlin about the situation with Gwaine and that her and Arthur had agreed that he would meet with Gwaine instead.

More than curious' Merlin then asked._.._

_"Do you think that a wise thing letting Arthur go instead?,_

But Gwen had assured Merlin that they had both spoken about it, and that they had agreed that he would be nothing but civil. They both laughed" as Gwen sat describing to Merlin how she had made Arthur **Pinky****Swear.**"

Merlin" laughed even more at the thought of Arthur even having agree to Pinky Swear handshake and somehow found it hard to picture, Arthur' having even done such a thing."

Enjoying her conversation with Merlin, Gwen' was quickly distracted by a text on her mobile, picking up her phone, she took a quick look at who had just text her and read..._ **HEY ****GWEN ****R ****U ****HME? ****I ****RLLY ****ND ****2 ****TLK****2 ****U,****ITS ****RLLY ****URGT! ****CAN ****I ****CME ****RUND?**_

Gwen smiled and was happy to hear from her friend. But was more intrigued at the urgency behind Eileen's message. Gwen quickly replied,

_**HI EILEEN NICE 2 HR FRM U TOO & YEH I AM HME, MERLIN'S HRE 2, YEH PLS CME RUND ILL POP THE JUG ON" C U SOON? **_

Eileen texted back…_**TEXT:****C ****U ****IN ****10"MINS.**_

Gwen smiling at Merlin then said,

_"That was Eileen she's popping round for a bit."_

She hadn't expected to get a visit from her friend this morning but was really looking forward to seeing Eileen and catching up. Gwen smiled as she thought about her quick conversation with Leon the other night at the Party" he must have told her that she had wanted to catch up.

Gwen and Merlin sat topping up their cups with another herbal tea and heard the door bell and Gwen's Dad greeting Eileen at the door.

_"Ah Eileen, come in, how are you love? Gwen and Merlin are in the kitchen, you're just in time for a quick cuppa" I think they've only just brewed a fresh pot of tea he smiled"_

Gwen now hearing the cheerful chatter between her Dad and friend" as Eileen said,

_"Morning sir, how are you?" , _and Gwen's Dad muttering something to the effect of,

_"Oh as well as can be expected. And yourself?" _Eileen replied,

_"I'm very well, thank you Sir."_

_T_om ushered Eileen towards the kitchen and reached into the hallway cupboard to pull out his golf clubs, he yelled out to Gwen,

_"Well I'm off love, don't forget to lockup when you leave I've got my spare keys on me okay?"_

Gwen yelled back,_ "Okay pop, I'll see you later on yeh?" Gwen listened and heard her Dad say,_

_"Okay" _as he made his way out the front door, closing it behind him.

Eileen stood at the kitchen door. Gwen and Merlin looked up at their friend,

_"Wow, you don't look well! Are you okay?" _as they both now stood to hug their friend.

Walking over to the table, Merlin pulled open a chair for Eileen to quickly sit down, " feeling quite flushed Eileen took a deep breathe' as she began to say…

_I've got something to tell you Gwen and I'm not sure where to begin especially knowing what I have to tell You!"_

Gwen looked at her friend and started to feel a little sick to her stomach. She looked across at Merlin and then back at Eileen saying,

_"Well you had better start from the beginning then."_

Taking a deep breath, Eileen began to speak, choosing her words very carefully and started to reveal to Gwen and Merlin the urgency behind her earlier text message. Gwen sat stunned, not quite knowing how to respond or react with regards to the new found knowledge of what had just been revealed to her and Merlin.

Merlin knew how Gwen was feeling. She was devastated to say the least! He could see she was suppressing tears that were threatening to make a dramatic appearance anytime soon. Gwen got up from her chair; her hands covered her mouth and wiped a flood of tears from her eyes as she quickly excused herself and ran from the table and back up to her room. Eileen stood and cried out to her friend,

_"Gwen, please…I…Gwen I'm so sorry! I wish, I…._

"Tears stung at Eileen's eyes as she stared a watery gaze at Merlin.

_"Oh Merlin I wish it wasn't true but believe me, everything I have said is true. I found out from Leon, well mostly from Tara and Chloe as to what was really going down and I blew my stack at Leon. I told him I don't ever want to see him again after he kept something like that from me. I totally ripped into him, how could he condone something like that!", I screamed at him," Merlin, I was so angry!"_

_"I just couldn't see why for the life of me, why he'd let anyone hurt my friend" for he knows as well as I that Guinevere could never ever have hurt anyone! He swore to me that he had never agreed to go along with anything and he definitely didn't agree with what Gwaine & Tristan, had dared Arthur to do. But I said that he did not try to stop them either! So that's why' I walked out on him."_

Merlin stared a concerned look at Eileen as he then said,

_"I'm so sorry Eileen, about you and Leon but Eileen you weren't to know, how could you?"_

_"I... I know Merlin but I still can't help but feel partly responsible being that Leon was my boyfriend and how could he have let this happen to one of my best friends? How could he let his goon friends do this to Gwen? To someone who wouldn't hurt a fly?"_

Tears started to form in Eileen's eyes again, for her friend and for the loss of a boyfriend that she loved.

Merlin squeezed Eileen's hand and pulled her into a hug,_ "Are you gonna be okay?"_

_"I'm fine Merlin, what about Gwen?_

_What are we going to do? Do you think she's going to be okay? I'm really worried about her Merlin, shall I go and check on her?"_

Merlin squeezed Eileen's hand,

_"Mmm it might be a good idea to give her a moment or two. She might need a little time on her own. Don't worry I'll check on her "shortly, she'll be okay, I'll stay with her and take her up something to drink later."_

Merlin was curious as to how Eileen had found out so quickly about Arthur and his buffoon mates! Eileen explained that the bimbo squad, Tara and Chloe were around her place,

_"Their supposedly friends with my baby sister. I overheard them talking and chuckling about Gwaine and Tristan, and how they had dared Arthur to make a girl fall head over heels in love with him. Apparently Arthur had been given a specific time frame to do it in and it also had to be someone of their choosing so a special pact and conditions was struck up among the lads. There was no mention of what exactly" was at stake or what the loser would have to do. I originally only stopped to eavesdrop because I heard Leon's name mentioned."_

_"But the stupid tarts cackled on about who the girl was and then that's when I heard Guinevere's name mentioned as the person those bloody idiots had planned to play their cruel joke on. Well after hearing those little bitches talking and laughing about my friend, I saw red!"_

_"I barged in there and threaten those little bitches to tell me everything and when they did I kicked their nasty little asses out my house and warned my sister that I never want to see her hanging out with any of those nasty little bitches ever again! or she'd have me to answer to."_

_"I'm so sorry Merlin, I wish it wasn't true but Leon has pretty much confirmed that everything I heard was true. But do you know what the really ridiculous thing is?"_

_"Is that Leon believes that Arthur really does genuinely care and like Gwen, maybe even more than Arthur himself would even care to admit. Well that's what Leon told me anyway."_

Eileen looked at her watch then said,

_"Damn! Merlin look I've got to shoot! I've got touch practice in 15 minutes but is it okay if I call you both later? Just to see how Gwen is?"_

Merlin looked at Eileen,_ "Of course you can Eileen," Merlin hugged her, "Will you be okay?"_

_"Merlin look I'll be fine, please give Gwen my love and tell her that I am so sorry please?"_

Merlin looked at his friend_, "Yes, of course I will Eileen."_

Eileen turned and left, closing the front door behind her.

Merlin was fuming! He couldn't believe this, what the hell was Arthur trying to pull! What had he hope to gain from hurting his friend? Even after he spoken to that bloody fool the other night at the Party, just what the hell was he playing at?

Obviously he didn't give two hoots about what Merlin had said to him that night, how the hell could he stand there and blatantly lie to Merlin's face as if he really cared about his friend! Merlin knew it was all just a bloody joke to him and they were all just pawns in his little game.

Grabbing his cell Merlin dialed Morgaine's mobile and he waited for her to answer. Merlin listened to the dial tone then heard a click as Morgaine pick up on the other end.

_"Hey there handsome. Good morning and how are you this fine lovely morning?"_

_Morgaine knew it was Merlin on the other end as his number had flashed up on her cell._

_"I am so looking forward to seeing you and spending time with you and Gwen tonight. I can't wait to see you Merlin?…."_

That night Gwen and Merlin were suppose to be going over to Arthur's Morgaine's to watch Movies in their home theatre, but some how now" Merlin didn't think that was going to happen'.

Merlin sat silent on the phone for a brief moment just listening to Morgaine talking about what movies they had picked out" and that there'd be plenty of Popcorn on hand with extra butter" and listened to Morgaine laugh" as she then began to say how much she enjoyed herself the other day and was looking forward to their Movie Marathon with him and Gwen that night". Merlin now felt really awful for what he was about to say to Morgaine_._

_"Morgaine, aaah.. Yes about that actually", I'm afraid I won't be able to make it" actually Gwen and I both won't be able to make it", I really am sorry for the short notice.' but look, it's really important that I speak to Arthur, Morgaine? Would he be there by any chance?"_

Morgaine could tell from the tone of Merlin's voice that something was very wrong.

_"Yes Merlin, he's here," as she then gently asked, "Is everything okay?"_

_"Aah Yeh fine Morgaine, I just need to speak to Arthur if that's okay please?"_

_"Yeah of cause", wait one moment I'll just get him," Morgaine turned, quickly passing her cell to Arthur and said, "It's for you, its Merlin."_

Arthur took the phone from Morgaine and smiled into to the mobile,

_"Hey Merlin…how's it going?"_

But Arthur was completely taken aback when he heard the abrupt tone on the other side of the phone.

Morgaine watched her brother and could tell by the look marred on Arthur's face that it wasn't good.

Merlin was furious as he lashed out at Arthur saying.._. "What the hell do you think you're playing at Arthur?"_

_"Pardon? What?"…"Merlin, What, what's going on?"_

_"You tell me Arthur? What the hell are you playing at? I told you", I bloody well warned you Arthur! Don't mess with my friend and you stood there giving me all your crap about how much you cared about Gwen and how you wouldn't let any harm come to her but I'm only gonna say this to you just once!_

_**"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FRIEND, YOU GOT IT!"**_

_"Merlin please tell me what's going on?"_

_"**I MEAN IT ARTHUR! I"M WARNING YOU! JUST STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM GUINEVERE YOU GOT IT! Do you hear me!"**_

_"Please Merlin, I don't understand, just tell me what I'm supposed to have done?"_

But the line went dead as Merlin hung up on him.

Arthur stood frozen to the spot" staring blankly into the phone and couldn't speak" but faintly heard his sister yelling at him as she now looked even more worried concerned than before, as she screamed at Arthur again…

_Arthur!" what' is it? What's happened!_

Morgaine now staring at Arthur could now clearly see by the look of confusion and shock" that now cloaked the handsome features of her little brother's face and couldn't help feel a little more than concerned' for him as she knew judging by the expression on his face that it had to be something seriously bad'.

_Morgaine then said to him, "Arthur please tell me what's wrong? What's happened?_

_"Arthur!" please tell me?, what the hell is going on!_

_As they stood staring at each other blankly Arthur's mobile started to ring" breaking the stoney cold silence in the room._

Staring blankly at his mobile, Arthur recognized that it was Leon's number flashing up on the screen of his cell'…putting the mobile to his ear' swallowing back a lump, that had formed in his throat" Arthur quickly answered"

_Yeh Leon" Arthur here' what's up!_

_Leon then said look mate" I don't know if you know Yet" but Guinivere knows everything"_

Arthur Looked horrified as he now listened to Leon & what had gone down"and Mogaine then heard her little brother say' to his friend'…

_**"WHAT THE HELL!...GOD DAMN IT! NO!".. "HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN? **_

Arthur was now angrily running his fingers through" his blonde tresses, with the sound of pain in his voice and worry written all over his face" .

Morgaine stood staring on at her brother, not only with concern but also worry" she listened as Arthur continued to question Leon…

_Leon' look I'm so sorry about you and Eileen" I never ment for any of this to happen honestly"_

Arthur stood biting his bottom lip and his spare hand now pinching at the bridge of his nose" which did nothing to deter the stony worried look etched on his face…

_Okay I'll speak to you soon' yeh?... thanks Leon… I'll see you later' yeh? Kool mate" talk to you then"._

Arthur now looking at his sister" now seemed more than a little agitated as he then said…

_Oh God" Morgaine'... I've gotta talk to Guinevere"..._

Morgaine grabbing her brother then" said,_ **NO!** Arthur not until you tell me what the hell is going on?_

Morgaine' looking up at her brother" saw tears starting to form and brim the corners of Arthur's eyes"…he slumped down" his hands cradling his head"

_She's never gonna forgive me Morgaine" Oh my God" I've totally ruined everything and possibly the best thing that could have ever happen to me?"._

Morgaine now resting her hand on her brother's shoulder, then said_ …_

_Arthur please just tell me what's happened? What have you done?_

Arthur looked up at his sister' and said,

_I didn't think this was going to happen" it was just suppose to be a little harmless fun" I never believed for a second that anybody would get hurt! Morgaine" What am I gonna do? I've hurt Guinevere" and I made a promise to Merlin that I would never hurt her!_

_I've been a damn" idiot Morgaine' I've just ruined the one good thing in my whole damn Life!"_

Arthur now thinking to himself, "Oh my God" I can't loose Gwen not now!" especially now that I've finally found someone that means'... that means so damn' much to me". Morgaine I've got to see her" I've gotta fix things" and make things Right!

Morgaine now feeling more than a little remorse for her little brother" as he now explained the events of what had just happened". Morgaine now staring at her little brother then said,

_"Oh God Arthur" how could you do this?" and of all people" Guinevere!" God damn you "Arthur what were you thinking?... Gwen is such a sweet girl" and I don't think her capable of hurting anyone'._

Arthur never felt so awful in all his Life"_ I know Morgaine" don't you think I know this?_

_But I honestly never meant for anyone to get hurt" least of all Guinevere! I never meant to hurt Gwen" but then I never knew' that I would'…I'd fall for her either' none of this was meant to happen!_

Morgaine now more than a little angry at her brother" then said,

_"Well what the hell did you think was gonna happen Arthur?" especially when you play with peoples feelings and emotions like this" God" damn it!" this is very personal stuff" we're talking real people" real emotions" and feelings" Arthur!_

Morgaine now looking at her little brother could see how raked with guilt he was feeling" as he stared back at her, eyes stained red with tears".

Feeling more than a little sorry for her brother' Morgaine cupped Arthur's chin to look up at her as she now stared back into his tear stain face and said…

_My God Arthur of all the ridiculous things you have ever done in your Life" this has just got to top them all!"_

_"But look Arthur" I can't let you go over to Gwen's now'… you need to give it a little time" It could be your worse mistake ever!... going over there now' especially while your both still hurting._

Arthur looking at his Sister' as he tried to protest" saying…

_"But Morgaine' I need to talk to her to make her understand that I'…that I'…I LOVE HER" I love her Morgaine" I can't loose her" not now! Especially now that I've finally found her!_

Arthur now knew that he Loved Guinevere" he knew that this wasn't meant to happen" he wasn't suppose to fall in love with Gwen" but it was too late for that now" he couldn't help the way he felt "Oh God how did he let this happen"…now it's all turned to crapp' what the hell was he going to do now!...It' couldn't be helped any more" he'd have to find away to repair the damage" to at least try and find away to fix this whole mess".

Morgaine looking at her brother" pulled him into her saying…

_"Oh Arthur you bloody idiot!" as she continued to hold him" while her little brother hugged and sobbed on her shoulders._

Morgaine now pulled back from her brother then said…

_Look Arthur" I'll tell you what" I think it might be a better idea if I go see Gwen and Merlin" just to make sure Gwen's okay and to get a feel of things" to survey the territory so to speak" hmm?..._

_But I definitely think it a bad idea if you even so much as blink a eyelash they're way let alone try and go over there now"…_

Arthur, staring at his sister with red eyes" mutely shaking his head" listened to Morgaine's reasoning" and knew that she was right.

Morgaine gently soothing her brother's brow then said,

_"It's gonna be fine Arthur' I promise" everything's gonna be okay" we'll work this out together" okay? It'll be fine" I promise._

_**Guinevere's thoughts:**_

_G_wen laid on her bed her pillow soak with tears as she was still sobbing" a little' as it all slowly started to sink in"...

How could she have been so bloody naive" she felt like such a damn" fool" to have been taken in by Arthur's falsehood flirtations and handsomely chiselled charms, but what had made things so much harder was that she now couldn't help the way she felt about him" and wished with all her might" that she had never met or clapped eyes on him ever!

Had everything they had shared up until now been a complete' lie! All this time' had he been playing her for a fool" she had let him into her world she had shared with him things that she had never shared with anyone else". She had spent and shared some wonderful times with him" only for it all to have been a complete lie".

Gwen now felt so angry" the tears had started to fall again like a torrential storm, and all she wanted to do" was to just slap herself for being such an idiot to have been taken in by him!

She had started to gag a little crying uncontrollably she couldn't stop the tears that were streaming down her beautiful face like a waterfall" Gwen was then stirred by a knock at the door' and Merlin's soft voice call her name,"

_"Gwen?' Gwen it's me Merlin?_

She sat completely numb and quietly still sobbing as she then said in her pained voice …

_"I'm fine ..sob".. Merlin please"..sob".. I really can't see anyone at the moment'._

_Please" I really just wanna..sob".. be alone right now ..sob".. I'm sorry Merlin"..sob"..sob".. Please forgive me?" ..sob".._

Merlin stood outside Gwen's room his forehead pressed against her door' and his heart now going out to his friend' as said"

_No, Gwen" it's fine' I understand" it's okay… God" Gwen I am so' sorry honey…I know your hurting" please" just know I'm here for you" I'm not going anywhere okay? I'm right here" if you need me? look I made you some herbal tea" I'll leave it on the hallway stand for you'._

Gwen thanked her friend in then said through pained tears"…

_"Don't worry about me' Merlin..sob"..I'll be fine Merlin.. sob".. just give me' ..sob".. sometime..sob".. on my own please"..sob"…_

Closing her eyes Gwen continued to sob' as she then let sleep gently take her.

Merlin gently listened at the door" to his friend who's heart was slowly breaking and was now too blinking back tears from his own face as he continued to quietly listen to Gwen's gentle sobs.

Instantly struck with so much pain for his friend Merlin truly for once' felt so helpless that he couldn't help her" and had now only just begun to realize just how much Gwen had really liked Arthur', Merlin had thought Arthur to be a fairly nice bloke himself, before all this crap"happened.

It was absolutely killing Merlin to know that his friend was suffering so" he felt raked with so much guilt and wished with all his heart that he could take Gwen's hurt away" and now knew that he should have just left well enough alone' and not have pressured Gwen into going to that damn Party!" and maybe she wouldn't be suffering right now!

Merlin was so pissed off! With himself with everything!" why?" why?" did Arthur have to turn out to be such damn" jerk?

But in saying that he found it very hard to think that someone like Arthur had really put on this BIG ACT" When his actions had shown otherwise" from what Merlin had observed of both he and Gwen" himself" was their seemed to be a lot of attraction between the two" and Arthur's actions definitely did not look like the behavior of someone who was putting on an ACT" if that was the case then his action surely did betray him" because from what Merlin and Morgaine had seen" it was more than obvious that he and Gwen were both totally smitten with one another!

Why did he do it! Merlin had to know" _WHY?_ grabbing his Mobile, Merlin now dialed Morgaines number….

_Morgaine' Merlin said now speaking to her" Morgaine please can you talk?_

_Merlin?"...Of cause I can talk'…'Oh my God Merlin! How are you?, Merlin, please how is Gwen?_

Merlin now feeling a twinge of emotion welling up in him' as he then responded saying to Morgaine'…

_She's... she's not good Morgaine' as Merlin now broke down over the phone" I don't know what to do Morgaine" I don't know how to help my friend"._

_Please can you come?... Can you come over to Gwen's? …_

_Of cause Merlin" of cause I can", look I'll be there as soon as I can" I should be at least "20-30 minutes' okay?_

Merlin sniffed and clearing his throat over the phone" then said, thank you Morgaine"

Morgaine" feeling more then emotional both him and Gwen then said, "Merlin please" there's no need to thank me" please I'll try and get there as soon as I can' just sit tight and I'll see you soon" yeh? As she then hung up" the phone".

Morgaine, turned to see Arthur now looking up at her with a questioning stare" as he looked like he was sitting on pins and needles as he asked Morgaine,

_"Was that Merlin? Please Morgaine how is Gwen?_

Morgaine then said,_ Arthur" it's not looking good Arthur" Merlin has asked me to go over there"_

_Oh my God' Arthur he's really upset," Morgaine could now feel tears welling up in her eyes too"_

Arthur stood to hugg his sister' and said_, God" I am so sorry for eveythng Morgaine" I wish I could take this all back!..._

Morgaine quickly knew she had to pull herself together" and then said' while wiping her eyes dry' okay look I've gotta get over there quick" Arthur than broke in saying"_ okay" we'll take my car" Morgaine"…_

Morgaine then looked at her brother and said,

_ **NO** Arthur! you can't take me over there" and I can't take you with me! .. It'll just complicate things and may even make it worse for all concerned"._

Arthur was now looking at his sister as he begged he_r, _

_"Please Morgaine I can't sit here and do nothing when I know I am the cause of all this hurt in the first place! __Please I must take you over there myself' just knowing that at least one of us" will be there for Gwen and Merlin will make me feel like a part of me is just that much closer to her" …_

_Please Morgaine I swear to you" I won't do anything" I promise…I can't just sit here and do nothing! I Promise I'll... I'll… just stay in my car and wait' I won't do' or say anything I won't go any where near them please? I give you my word?_

Morgaine looking at her little brother" was hesitant but knew her brother well enough that regardless whether she said yey or nay he was going to take her over anyway.

_Now pulling up outside Gwenivere's home' Arthur turned to Morgaine squeezed her hand and said' please tell her I"…I'…_

Arthur wanted to tell her that he loved Gwen" but he wanted to tell her that himself, but now thought he may never ever get the chance" as he continued to say"_** I'm so sorry!**_

_Morgaine' look I'm not gonna stick around" just text me when your ready and I'll swing back and pick you up" okay?_

Morgaine' softly squeezing her brothers hand then said,'

_Arthur everything is gonna be okay" I promise you" just give it a little time" yeh?_

Arthur now staring at his sister' tried to smile nodded his head as Morgaine said to him that she would txt him when she was ready to be picked up" and closed the door as she watched Arthur speed away.

Merlin opened the door' to see Morgaine' staring into his red eyes" as he now pulled her into a hugg.

Morgaine squeezing Merlin's hand as they sat at the Kitchen table and said,

_"You don't need to thank me for coming over Merlin" I am thankful that you called me" but Merlin please' how is Gwen?_

Merlin staring into Morgaines eyes' feeling the sting of tears pricking at his eyes again, then said…

_She's not good' she's sleeping at the moment, but Morgaine' I feel really helpless' I don't know how to help her?_

Morgaine squeezed Merlin's hand and smiled and said,

_Merlin' You are helping her"just by being close' and her knowing that you'll always be here for her" and when she's ready to talk, don't worry Merlin you'll be the first one' she'll wanna see'._

Merlin leaned forward to gently place a kiss on Morgaines lips and said, _have I told you just how wonderful you are?_

Morgaine smiling at Merlin' then said, _Mmm...maybe once or twice_ she giggled.

Merlin leaned forward' cupping Morgaine's chin in his hand then kissed Morgaine more deeply

As they broke apart they both smiled at each other' Merlin then said…

_Morgaine?" there was another reason why I called you" ... I needed answers Morgaine" I just"...I just needed to get some clarity on what's happened" I need to know Why" Morgaine? I need to know why Arthur has done this?" Why has he done this to Gwen? ...do you have any idea? or know why at least?_

Morgaine now" sighing to herself looked at Merlin" not quite knowing what to say' or to tell him, as she then said...

_Merlin' honestly" I wish there was something I could tell you" but truthfully" why do all young men do stupid ridiculous things?" Merlin I could give you' a 101 good reasons why" or make up all kinds of ridiculous excuses" but at the end of the day" I'm not Arthur" and although this may seem absolutely ridiculous" Merlin" I can unequivocally say" hand on heart" that Arthur does feel More than seriously bad about this whole mess" and especially bad for having put you and Guinevere through so much hurt!_

Merlin sat staring at Morgaine" and said,

_Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have dropped you in it like that" and I really shouldn't have asked you that"_.

Morgaine smiled at Merlin and said"

_ No' it's okay Merlin I know your only looking out for Gwen" and believe me I would do the same" and besides my brother has some major soul searching" not to mention a whole lot of apologizing and making up to do!_

Merlin now smiling at Morgaine then said.._.Look I apologies I'm so rude' I haven't even offered you something to drink?" So what would you like to drink?" can I offer you' Herbal tea?, coffee?, juice?...water?_

Morgaine smiled and then replied' _I'd love a herbal tea'…Merlin smiled and said one herbal tea coming up"._

_**AN**: A lot of effected people in this part of the Story" forgiveness may well be along way off' for Arthur" but hopefully things will be resolved and forgiveness will come" only then can the healing start" hope it was wasn't too sappy for some*smiles*_


	13. Chapter 13

**The Midaz Touch Chapter 13**

**I donot own MERLIN" content or characters the BBC does**

**Arthur Reflecting...**

Arthur sat taking in his surrounding" and wondered to himself what was he doing here? He never thought he'd ever be back in this place again" god this wouldn't normally be a place he'd ever wanna hang out in" but couldn't help himself" as he knew he needed to be here" he needed to some how feel closer to her".

Staring down at the book in front of him that he retrieved from the history section, Arthur smiled to himself as he read the Title: _Famous Quotes through out History_,he had spent a good couple of hours just sitting reading, flipping through books and hadn't realized just how much he really did enjoy his afternoon just relaxing with a really good book". Arthur now finally understood just why Gwen really loved this place" It was an awesome feeling to be sitting in here surrounded by so much knowledge" and the great minds of so many incredibly intelligent Authors, Poets, Writers". Arthur smiled to himself remembering the day he first saw Gwen here". Staring back down at his book, as his thoughts were now on Gwen, he wondered if Morgaine had had an opportunity to talk to her, he had been trying to keep his mind occupied with his reading but every now and then" his thoughts were distracted of the events of what had now so painstakingly transpired.

Arthur had to wonder if he would ever get a chance to speak to Guinevere' and was suddenly struck with the realization that he may never get an opportunity _ever!_ Considering the way things had panned out" remembering how angry Merlin was with him". He could now only imagine just how angry Guinevere must be with him now". Arthur knew he had no right to expect Gwen to ever forgive him and wouldn't blame her' if she never wanted to set eyes on him ever again! He knew he'd been a complete imbecile and fool. He never should have entered into such a stupid foolish pact' or have agreed with his mates" for having let himself be apart of something so ridiculously stupid in the first place. Mates or not_"_ Arthur now knew that they were not solely to blame' for he was old enough to make up his own _mind'_ no one had forced him into the dare. Regrettably, he would have to now bare the consequences of his foolish actions. "Woefully he had to admit that it wasn't the best way to start off a friendship slash relationship with Guinevere and if he had of been truthful right from the start" he might of had a fighting chance of saving his relationship with her" but in truth their friendship/relationship was never meant to be more than what it was now". But obviously it was too late for that!" all Arthur knew is that he would have to come up with a new plan, a new strategy" to somehow bridge the gap between him and his love" he needed to find away to speak with Guinevere" he didn't know how" but he'd have to figure out away'.

**Gwen Reflecting…**

Guinevere had woken from her sleep" feeling a sense of renewal sweep over her, despite the obvious painful events of what had taken place" Gwen realized that it would be so easy to wallow in her misery" but what good would it _serve"_ to continue feeling twisted', bitter and ashamed" or to lay blame on anyone else but herself. Gwen" instantly knew she wasn't going to take on board the negativity of the situation" as she knew that to do so would be so totally out of her character'. Gwen felt she had a couple of options, sit in her misery and not feel any better about this whole mess" or herself, or she could look at all the _positives"._ With fresh eyes Guinevere sat back and pondered what exactly the positives were...

**1.** - She still had her wonderful friends & an opportunity to meet' and make a lot more new friends, thoughts one of her new friend's being "_Morgaine"_

**2**. - She was really happy with her new look thanks to her beautiful friend' but not only that despite the current events" she now too also had a new outlook on life.

**3**. - The feeling of being in _love"_ felt so wonderful! _Oh __God"_ _No!"_ _I'm __in __LOVE!"__…_it had now finally dawned on her"…

She had never in her whole life' been in love' however bittersweet it had felt' Gwen instantly knew it could never be" for Arthur had never really liked her' let alone she think he might LOVE _her!"_ Guinevere felt like crying again" but _refused __her __tears_" she wasn't going to feel sorry for herself anymore" no she was now determined to beat this" but first she would need to speak to her friends" to reassure them that she was fine" and would at some point also need to clear the air between Arthur and herself so they could all move on from this mess.

Feeling refresh showered and changed Gwen' made her way back down stair to the kitchen and found herself face to face with Morgaine and Merlin".

Merlin and Morgaine both surprised to see their friend standing in the doorway, they both beamed smiles at Guinevere.

Morgaine quickly stood from her chair' and smiled at Guinevere' and said' Please Gwen…I …I… hope you don't mind me being here" I had to come; I needed to be here' I needed to see you'. I needed to know that you and Merlin were okay?

Guinevere smiled at Morgaine and walked towards her as they both wrapped their arms around each other, as both friends now pulled each other into a heart warming embrace" no words were exchanged between them, but for Morgaine it just felt so good to just hold Gwen" and in that moment' both friends knew that nothing else matter' but just the closeness of friendship.

It was enough for Gwen to know that she now shared a special bond with Morgaine regardless of the fact that she was Arthur's sister, Morgaine then gently kissed Gwen on the cheek' and squeezed Gwen's hand as she then motioned for her to take a seat next to her. Morgaine smiled and then said let me freshen your herbal tea, as she now took the cup that Gwen had brought down from the hall way stand" as Gwen smiled at her friend saying" Yes, please" thank you".

Gwen simply nodded a smiled at her" as she was then immediately pulled into another embrace by Merlin" she laughed as Merlin almost squeezed the living daylights out of her. Gwen giggled tapping Merlin lightly on the shoulder saying" Merlin I can't breath! As she was still laughing, as Merlin quickly released her saying...

"_Oh__' God __I'm __sorry'__Gwen, __I __don't __know __my __own __strength __sometimes"__…_ as all three friends now shared a laugh together.

Morgaine sat holding Gwen's hand" and couldn't help notice all the tell tailed signs of tear stained eyes. Gwen's eyes were very red swollen and puffy, which was pretty obvious that she may not have gotten any rest at all' due to so much crying. Morgaine wished with all her might that she could take away the pain and hurt not only just for Gwen" but for all those who had been caught up in this fiasco of a mess" and knew at best' that only _time_ would be the greater healer for such open wounds' now.

Merlin stood up to excuse himself as he said to both his friends' well ladies, I feel I've drank a half a gallon of that blasted herbal tea' so, you'll both have to graciously excuse me while I quickly make my escape to the bathroom," so Gwen" I shall leave you in the very lovely capable hands of Morgaine, I'll be as quick as two flashes" both girls smiled at him as he left the room.

Morgaine still holding her friend's hand, noticed Gwen was still deep in her thought and said …are you all right Gwen?

Gwen smiled at Morgaine' and responded I'm fine'…I was just thinking"

Morgaine looking at her friend' then ask.. what about?... do you feel like sharing Morgaine smiled?

Gwen then smiled and said…. I was thinking about you and Merlin"

Morgaine smiled and said…Merlin and I…?

Gwen smiled and said" You really like him don't you?...cause I know he really likes you Morgaine".

Morgaine smiled saying' Yes I do' Gwen I really do like him"…she smiled, Merlin is so different from all the other guys that I have ever met" he's not like any of these other guys " he is such a sweetheart" he's articulate he's intelligent' he's witty and funny' and he's devilishly handsome! Morgaine grinning as both girls smiled at each other.

I'm so glad Morgaine," Merlin so deserves to have someone special like you in his Life' and I couldn't have picked a better match for him" had I hand picked you myself Gwen beamed". Morgaine smiled at Gwen saying...thank you Gwen' I really appreciate and value your opinion and friendship, and it really does mean a great deal coming from you, thanks so much".

Guinevere smiled in response' But then put the most surprising question to Morgaine' which was more than unexpected"...

Morgaine" I know that' what I'm about to ask is going to sound a little more than strange considering the circumstances" but please Morgaine" how is _Arthur?_

Morgaine" with a look of surprise smiled at Gwen' although she hadn't expected Gwen to ask about her brother' Morgaine was pleased that she had?

Morgaine than replied saying... Gwen in all seriousness" I hadn't expected you to ask about Arthur at all in light of the situation" so excuse me if I looked or seem slightly surprised at you having ask about him".

Guinevere then said, I'm sorry Morgaine' I know my asking you thi_s" _was totally unexpected and maybe even absolutely ridiculous" but I cannot lay blame on anyone else but myself Morgaine".

I should have known better I let my guards down and I shouldn't have". So I only have myself to blame for the predicament I now find myself in".

Morgaine stared a puzzled look at Guinevere' and then said"_s_urely you don't believe that Gwen? ...that is just absolute nonsense and so not true at all" You have done nothing wrong" and you are definitely not to blame for anything Guinevere!

Morgaine" You are so kind and caring' but the fault is entirely my own I let myself believe that for one second that a guy like your brother would be interested in someone like me" Gwen laughed to herself"…and then continued to say"…

So you see" I am partly to blame for some of the situation that I find myself in" and maybe If I had of been abit more of an approachable person" to people"…. maybe things could have been very different. So you see I cannot let Arthur feel solely bad about this whole situation' especially when I was part in blame as well.

Gwen now looking at her friend then said…"Oh don't get me wrong Morgaine" Oh it has hurt me greatly I feel like such a fool for having left myself so wide open"& defenseless!"

But please' Morgaine" please know that I hold no ill will towards Arthur or his friends" and as far as I'm concerned" I just want to move on from this whole horrible mess and put it behind me'.

Morgaine squeezed Gwen's hand gently and smiled as she then said" …

_Guinevere",_ You are the most approachable person I know" you are warm,sensitive, caring' your only failing Gwen" is that you are severely shy" so please Gwen" believe me when I say _this"_ You are entirely faultless' you have done nothing that you should _blame_ yourself for! Arthur needs to make this up to you Gwen" and I don't care if he spends the rest of eternity doing so" both, he and his friends" need to make amends for the pain and stress they have caused you" …

Guinevere was about to say no" …

But Morgaine stopped her and said NO Guinevere" I donot want to hear you say that any of this is your fault ever! Because it is NOT!

I love my little brother Gwen and I know he did not mean for any of this to happen" but through his arrogance people have been hurt and now he needs to fix it! So please donot blame yourself for any of this Guinevere, please?

Guinevere now smiling at her friend and then said…but you still haven't answered my question Morgaine?_"..._

How is Arthur?"…Is he is okay?

Oh I'm sorry Gwen" Arthur", well Arthur is... well he's taking it as best he can...I'm sorry Guinevere' but please in my brother defense" can I just say this" and please know that I am not" condoning what he and his foolish friends have done' "not for a second".

But Gwen, I know my brother has done some super ridiculous things in his life and no doubt he'll make plenty more mistakes" But believe me Gwen when I tell you he is very very remorseful" and is raked with such absolute guilt at what has happened especially knowing that this whole fiasco has hurt you!" apart from all the shambles of this whole dilemma Guinevere' he's trying to put on a brave face" but I know this whole mess is just killing him especially not being able to see you" it really is playing with his head at the moment" and I know he's just worried sick about you! And Merlin!

Gwen, he wanted to tell you himself"... but told me to tell you that he is so" very very sorry" and that he never ever meant for anyone to get hurt' at least of all You" Gwen".

Morgaine couldn't help it' as tears now started to roll down her cheeks at the thought of her little brothers foolishness" Gwen looking on at her friend with much sympathy as a steady stream of tears now stung at Morgaine's eyes as she continued to sit feeling sad for her little brother' but mostly because she knew how much he was suffering over Gwen and this whole mess.

Gwen now staring on' felt so much emotion and sadness for her friend' as she gently pulled Morgaine to her, Morgaine continued to gently sob against Gwen's firm shoulders as Gwen continued holding Morgaine and soothed her' gently saying…

_"Sssssshhh it's okay" Morgaine" everything will be fine I promise,' everything will work out" you'll see._

Touched by the gentleness of her beautiful friend" Morgaine just could not believe" how Gwen took all this in her stride" and thought Gwen to be such a tower of strength and a most remarkable woman".

Morgaine sat leaning against Guinevere, smiling as she so knew" that it should have been Gwen crying on her shoulder" not the other way around". Morgaine instantly knew Gwen was definitely one in a million, as Gwen continued to gently console her.

Sensing that Morgaine" had collected herself, Gwen then said"... Morgaine may I please ask a favor of you? Morgaine I need you to txt Arthur for me, "Please can you tell him that I need to talk to him?

Morgaine' smiled at Gwen and said" are you sure that's what you want?

Gwen smiled and said Yes" I'm positive Morgaine' I really need to talk to him.

It' was then that Merlin re-appeared and asked'..._You really need to speak to whom' Gwen?_

Gwen and Morgaine looked up at Merlin smiling' at him as he now joined them at the table"

Morgaine then said…. Gwen wants to speak to Arthur" Merlin'…

Merlin looking at Gwen, then said NO! Gwen, you can't talk to him!" he' he' hurt you!

I'm sorry Morgaine" to have to say this about your brother"…as he now looked back at Gwen and continued" saying…

"Are you sure you really wanna do this? I'm just scared for you Gwen' I just don't wanna see you further hurt that's all"…

Gwen gently kissed Merlin's cheek and patted his hand, saying"... Merlin" please, look I will be fine".

Honestly" I just need to talk to him and clear the air a little" that's all Merlin' I need to do this so we can all move pass this whole mess okay?.

Merlin now looking on at his friend smiled and said I know your right" but I just wanna make sure your okay with it? And if your gonna be able to face him on your own' cause I'll be with you if you want?"

Guinevere smiled at her friend and said" Oh Merlin don't be such a worried wart I'll be fine" honestly".

Arthur still sat in the Library enthralled in his reading as he then heard his cell phone beep" it was a text from Morgaine' **ARTHUR ****PLS ****TXT BK****? ****WHRE ****R ****U?**Arthur now staring at the message quickly text back, **IM ****AT ****THE ****LIBRARY****" ****R ****U ****RDY?,****r**eading her text Morgaine then quickly text back"...

**ARTHUR.. GWEN WNTS 2 TLK 2 U?..& WOT R U DOIN AT THE LIBRARY?**

Arthur didn't even wait to finish reading the rest of the text as he quickly jumped up out of his seat and dash to the counter to check his books and made his way to his vehicle jumping in his car he quickly Text Morgaine" **JST ****HNGIN ****OUT,****SO ****GWEN? ****WEN? ****&****WHRE?**

Morgaine now stared back at Gwen' and said, Arthur wants to know when and where' you would like him to meet _you"_ to talk?

Gwen then asked...Okay so where is he now?"

Morgaine grinned at Gwen and said well" he's at the Library at the moment'.

Gwen now staring at Morgaine' then said' he's at the what?" did you just say he's at the Library?...

Morgaine, laughed and said "well that's what he just text"

Gwen then smiled and said well tell him I'll be there in 10-15mins,

Morgaine then said done" as she then text Arthur" back to advise."

**ARTHUR" SIT TITE GWEN WL B THRE IN 10-15MIN...& DNT WORI BOUT MY RIDE, MERLIN WL DRP ME OFF HME K?**

Arthur read Morgaine's text quickly replied… **K?...MORGAINE ****THNX ****U ****SO ****MUCH!"****4****TLKG ****2 ****GWEN ****4****ME' ****I ****OWE ****U ****BIG****TIME!**

Morgaine smiling, text back.. .**A****HAH ****U ****SURE ****DO?****"****& ****UR ****WLCME"****NOW ****DN'T ****STUF ****IT ****UP! ****K?...GDLUCK!..****LUV****YA,****TXT ****ME ****L8TA ****K?****XX**

**AN: **_Okay Peeps, w__ell I think we all know what's to follow" so does anyone have any saucy Ideas! if ya'll do"Please review and let me know k?"_


	14. Chapter 14

_**The Midaz Touch Chapter 14**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BBC Merlin Series, characters or content **_

_**Arthur and Gwen clear the Air.**_

Gwen sat clutching her steering wheel as she took a couple of deep breaths" now definitely feeling the anxiety of the moment overwhelming her slightly." Her nerves now all consuming" as her heart felt like it was pounding right out of her chest." She had spotted Arthur as she pulled into the Library car park" he looked so devilishly handsome his hair though wind swept looking' shone in the sunlight, he had on a pair of faded denims and a white Moog's t-shirt and from what Gwen could make out" seemed to be deep in thought as he stood leaning against his car waiting for her.

Getting out of her car" she quickly alarmed her vehicle and slowly made her way across the car park to where Arthur stood waiting for her." As she got closer to him she was certain her heart rate had tripled" Guinevere could feel tears threatening to form" but she was determined to refuse' them as she sniffed and blinked them away".

Arthur watched Guinevere as she slowly made her way across the car park towards him" she looked amazing" her hair hung loose in curly waves down passed her waist, she wore a short white Lennon summer dress that fell mid-thigh above the knee" the style of dress absolutely suited her small form and skin color and hugged her curvy figure perfectly, over the top, she wore a thin lite lavender sweater that fell the same length over her dress, which she wore open and loose, and the sleeves scrunched up to her forearms." the lighter colors of cause, made her look stunningly tanned more aluminous than usual. Arthur couldn't help himself as his gaze lingered over her beauty. She now stood face to face with him" no words were exchanged between them as they both stood staring at each other" both the young couple had noticed that they had both worn shades...

Gwen had worn her shades, of cause for obvious reasons" but had to wonder why Arthur had worn his. Was it because he felt he could not look her in the eyes". Whatever the reason" Gwen had felt more than awkward" and didn't quite know what to do or say" but then soon saw the gap between her and Arthur closed" as he slowly moved forward and gently took her hand in his.

Arthur was so relieved that Guinevere had not flinched or made to remove her hand away from his". Feeling a surge of new hope that had leaped into his heart, he now swallowed a lump in the back of his throat and for the first time, he dared to hope and feel that there still might be a fighting chance for himself to win Guinevere back'.

Removing his shades" Arthur nervously bit down on the corner of his bottom lip" and feeling more than a little emotional had tried to speak" saying...

_Guinevere, I...I... but found that he couldn't get the words out!" or at least what exactly it was" he had wanted to say"…_

Sensing his awkwardness" Gwen broke in saying"...

_Arthur would you like to get out of here' maybe take a walk? or grab something to drink?"_

_Arthur smiled at her and said Yes' I'd like that very much"…. Starbucks?, we can take my car?_

Gwen smiled in agreement" as Arthur now motioned her towards his vehicle, holding the door open for her and closed it once she had climbed in clicking her seat beat securely across herself.

Pulling into Star bucks Arthur turned to look at Guinevere "and asked,

_"So what would you like to drink? _And couldn't help but feel a little irritated that she still had not removed her shades and was yet still unable to look upon her beautiful petite face" or gaze into them beautiful warm brown eyes" as he now quickly put the question to her"…

_"Guinevere, it would really be nice if you could remove your shades?" so I can talk to you?_"

Litterally quite forgetting himself Arthur leant towards her a little to comb a stray loose curl away from Gwen's brow, of cause Gwen instantly protested saying…

_"Arthur please what are you doing? _

As she then made to quickly turn her face away. So as to avoid Arthur's reach" as she tried to explain…

_"Unfortunately the glare of the sun is a little too bright for me" and I much rather leave them on" if it's all the same with you?"_

Gwen now felt like kicking herself as she then thought who the hell" was she kidding" God she was such a terrible liar!

Arthur of cause seeing right through Guinevere's obvious façade" and then heard himself saying…

_Guinevere" Please" you and I both know your just making that up!" will you please remove your shades so I can talk to you?_

Gwen struggled with tears slowly creeping to the corners of her eyes' but she refused to show any kind of emotion especially in front of Arthur" and listened as Arthur then said"

_"God! Guinevere" don't you think I know" it's because of me why you have to wear them damn shades in the first place!_

Staring at Arthur, Guinevere could see the concern that was so visible on his face and the pain that was evidently clear in the tone of his voice as his blue eyes were trying to scan every detail of her face" as he spoke to her," she listened on, as Arthur was trying his hardest to communicate and make a connection with her, seeing his obvious struggle Gwen then broke in saying,

_"Look I'm sorry" believe me' I wasn't trying to be difficult, and if you really want me to remove my shades" I will" I'll take them off"_

Before she could even finish her sentence "Arthur had already leant forward as she reluctantly let him gently remove her shade's. Gwen now looked straight down into her lap to try and avoid his gaze" but Arthur cupped her chin and tilted her face up to meet his own beautiful sweet angelic face …

Gwen couldn't think when Arthur was this close to her, just the sight of him made her quiver and tingle all over! Oh God" why did he have to be so damn Gorgeous! Just his touch" alone sent her pulses reeling".

Guinevere could not bring herself to stare into the beautiful blueness of his eyes" as he gently lifted and cupped her chin as if he were willing Guinevere to meet his gaze, slowly she forced herself to stare up into Arthur's perfectly sculpture face as they now both' silently exchanged soft stares into one another eyes." Gwen had found it more than hard to suppress the overwhelming pain between them, as she was certain she would drown in the beautiful blueness of Arthur's eyes," try as she might" she could no longer fight back the steady stream of tears" that now flowed down her face. Arthur softly gazed over Guinevere's beautiful face as he struggled with the shame and guilt at seeing her tears" and just how swollen and red Gwen's eyes were" as he began to say…

_"Oh God' Guinevere, I am so truly sorry" for what I've put you through."_

His heart was stricken with such pain and guilt as her tears rolled down her cheeks" and he gently leant forward to kiss them away with his lips." Guinevere felt a spark of electricity surge through her very being" at the feel of Arthur's soothing touch" as she, gently made to pull away from him" as if the feel of his skin on hers was absolute torture, Arthur concealed his hurt as he quietly heard Gwen protest saying"…

_NO' please"… please don't Arthur"…_

Feeling a twinge of pain at Gwen's refusal of his touch" but understood" why" as he then said..

_ I'm sorry Gwen" I should never have done that', please forgive me,' I promise It won't happen again._

Arthur had honestly wanted to Kiss and instantly pull Guinevere into a crushing embrace as soon as he saw her'. But the recent developments being what they were' made things very difficult" to talk to her, let alone kiss or embrace her." Arthur wished that he could so completely bare his soul and express his regret to her, about everything". But honestly He felt so bad at seeing how red and swollen Gwen's eyes were" it was absolutely killing him to think that he had caused her so much pain and hurt" and now vowel he would spend the rest of eternity if he had to" making it up to her" if she let him".

Breaking the silence, clearing his throat" Arthur then asked,

_So" would you like a hot drink?" and Yes,' I do know you don't drink coffee" but would you like a hot chocolate? Tea? Juice? or maybe a water?"_

Drying her eyes" Gwen smiled up at him and said" _I'd really love a hot tea if you don't mind?_

Arthur smiled saying,

_"So how do you take it?_

Gwen replied..._White, no sugar please?_ `

Arthur smiled and said, _"One hot tea' white, no sugar coming up"_.

Arthur was back with two star bucks cups in his hand" as he jumped back into the car, quickly handing Guinevere her tea saying,"

_"Here you go" one hot tea, white no sugar and of cause a moccachino with a triple vanilla shot for me"_ he smiled.

Guinevere smiling at Arthur' took her hot drink and couldn't help think to herself" that Arthur could quite literally stop traffic with his beautiful smile! "God knows it could just melt her heart as she then smiled back at him. Lifting his cup to hers" Arthur then smiled' saying, _cheers__"_

We sat silently sipping on our hot drinks" despite our predicament I really loved being in Arthur's company" and Although things did feel strained between us I sensed that Arthur also felt the same way.

Looking directly at me" he had finely found his voice as he then asked" Gwen' how is Merlin?

I looked at him and said…

_"Hmm..well" he's a little hurt and angry" but I suspect he'll eventually be okay. If there is one thing you should know about Merlin' is that he is the type of guy that wears his heart on his sleeve" so everything annoys and bothers him' at the same time she laughed." You may already be well aware' that he is also fiercely protective" especially of those that he loves and cares about._

Arthur had smiled" and shared in Gwen's laughter, as he knew exactly' what Gwen had meant" staring at her now, he absolutely loved watching her laugh" and thought Guinevere to have one of the most stunning smiles" and adorable laughs he'd ever heard, there was just something about it that reached all the way to her eyes". He inwardly sighed at how gorgeous and breathe takingly beautiful she was".

Realizing of cause, that it was now very hard to try and initiate a conversation surrounding their current situation" and even more difficult to know' where exactly to begin. But of cause, Guinevere never being one to be hindered by her own mind or her tongue' bit the bullet and just started to say…

_Arthur, I…I… think you know enough of my personality to understand that I'm not one to mince words as I'm sure "You will agree" that this," YOU and ME?" __Well this was never meant to happen"_ _So' that being said, I think we should just call it what it was" just two friends who met shared good conversation and a good time" But I have to tell you' that I have no interest" nor do I wish to know any of the details Arthur" of why you or your friends felt the need to make such a ridiculous pact' or even why you choose to include me in your little escapade, as all I want' Arthur, is to just clear the air between us and acquire some sense of normality and hopefully move on from this whole ordeal" like it never happened. I just hope that one day" you find what ever it is your looking for" Arthur. But I seriously" hope you realize that you'll never find fulfillment in the mistreatment of others?'._

Arthur felt absolutely ashamed that she" think' him to be so small-minded in that way, but knew all too well" that he had only himself to blame, for it was his own foolish Pride and arrogance that landed him in this situation in the first place". Arthur knew that what Guinevere had said was nothing but the truth" and he more than deserved her backlash" and so listened as Gwen continued to say…

_"But I do however really appreciate you having taken the time to meet with me' Arthur" as I'm sure that you are already aware that my reasoning for meeting with you today" wasn't only about clearing the air between us" but, also to let you know that I hold no ill will towards you or your friends" and I hope that we can still remain friends to some degree" and to hopefully put this whole mess behind us both?"._

Arthur now couldn't quite comprehend" or believe what he was hearing,"

Was" Guinevere' actually trying to let me down easy?"

Arthur had to admit" this was not quite how he had seen this whole scenario play out in his head," this definitely wasn't the scolding he had thought or expected he would get from Gwen." But however surreal their situation he appreciated that Gwen had taken a more civil approach to this whole dilemma" as he had half expected there to be a more dramatic scene with some possible screaming, yelling maybe a little tantrum or two but then realized he should have thought better of Guinevere" being that she had never displayed anything typical of such behavior, since having gotten to know her.

Arthur had not contemplated Guinevere to be quite so controlled and diplomatic about this whole situation. But then that's what was so typical and different about Guinevere" she never seize to amaze and surprise him. Although it pained him to think that" Guinevere had said she wanted to remain goods friends to some degree?" Arthur had to think what exactly did that mean?

Was Guinevere being truthful! Did she really have true intentions of wanting to remain FRIENDS" Arthur had felt certain that Guinevere wouldn't want to set eyes on him again let alone want to remain good friends!". However the situation, Arthur now knew he could never blame her had she felt that she could never be friends with him". She had every reason to dislike him" especially now knowing what he had put her through" and if pressed" truthfully, he wouldn't blame her for wanting to stay away from him completely".

Arthur had wanted to express to Guinevere just how he truly felt about her" but thought it best not to press her. Out of all of the emotions he had thought Gwen to portray he had never thought to see her so calm" honestly he had expected alot more ranting and yelling but was really grateful for the mature stance she took, their conversations continued on a more civil tone, he was truly impressed at how controlled she was being' he had never known anyone like Gwen" she truly was so mature beyond her Years." Arthur was sure' if it had of been himself in her situation would he too have been as equally diplomatic as she." Come hell or high water" Arthur now knew Guinevere was definitely worth fighting for" and he would do whatever it took to win her trust & respect back!".

Arthur took a deep breath before he began to speak again"

_"So' that's it then?..."So this was all you came to tell me Guinevere that you hold no ill will toward me and no longer want anything more to do with me "Gwen?_

Looking somewhat puzzled" Guinevere then began to say"…

_I don't follow Arthur?_ _What was it you were expecting me to say? "Oh' that it was okay for you to treat me like I was nothing!" and that I'd just come running back into your arms" like nothing happened? Please know Arthur this whole charade was not my doing" I did not want any of this!" You Arthur" brought this whole mess on yourself! All I want now is to just put this whole nightmare behind us" and get on with our Lives!_

Gwen more than a little flustered stared aknowing look at Arthur as he then sais"...

_God" Guinevere" Please?...Of cause I wasn't expecting you to come running back into my arms" but I"...I just have to be honest with you Gwen, I'm not entirely convinced or sure that you're actually being totally honest with yourself" Yes" you say that you hold no ill will toward me, and towards those concerned that have caused you wrong!" and I definitely understand for wanting to put this whole horrible ordeal behind You"._

_But Guinevere" Please be honest and tell me that you don't ever wanna see me again!" But please,"don't give me false hope" into thinking that you and I can still be friends" because you and I both know that you have no intention of ever wanting to be in the same room with me", let alone want to still be friends!_

_Yes" I completely understand that this whole ordeal has been more than messed up! And Yes" I did something really" unforgivable, "and of cause I'm now going to have to live with the painful reality" that I hurt you" so badly" and of cause" I know that it was absolutely naive of me Gwen to think that no one would get hurt in this horrible mess," least of all You Guinevere!" But honestly" Gwen, I had never meant or thought for a second" that you" or anyone else would get hurt!" please believe me when I say, I never meant for any of this to happen"_

_At the time when I made that stupid Pact" it was only so suppose to be a little harmless Fun!"and I know I should have been honest with you straight from the get go" and when we first met" You were so" You were so fantastic" and I...I..._

_Oh God Guinevere" if I could take it all back I would!" I don't ever expect you to forgive me and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness especially after what I've done'_.

_I am so ashamed Guinevere of what my actions have caused." But what I regret most about this whole damn mess is the fact that I have hurt You" so deeply!" I am so terribly ashamed and SORRY for that Gwen" but by God I will do whatever it takes to make it up to You" and mend our friendship, no matter what it takes Guinevere" I'll do it!_

Guinevere watched Arthur, struggling with the pain that was so evidently etched on his beautiful face,

Sighing, Arthur then began to say'...

_"No doubt Guinevere I am going to make plenty more mistakes in my Life' but in this instant I cannot begin to tell you Just how truly sorry I am". I'm not perfect! " And I can almost guarantee that I'm still gonna mess up from time to time" but as for me living my life on the failings of others" Gwen I could never begin to live my Life in such away" God I still feel pain Gwen" just as much as the next guy! God" damn it" Gwen, what must you think" of me" to live my life in such away!_

Gwen sat silent taking in every single word Arthur was saying" and just listened as he continued…

_Guinevere I could never begin to know what my Life was like before you came into it" and I could never begin to imagine what it would be like with out you in it" in fact I don't want to think or know what that would be LIKE!" God I could say it a million times' and it would still never ever feel" like it's enough" but" I am Guinevere" I am so terribly SORRY! I just prey Gwen that one I day" you'll find it in your heart to forgive me and allow me a chance to someday make it up to you"._

Seeing such sincerity and emotion in Arthur's confession Gwen looked at Arthur and then said"

_"Arthur…Please believe me when I said that I do not hold any ill will toward you' or your friends" and that all is forgiven" I truly did mean it" Arthur" and I would like nothing more' than to except your offer of another chance to mend our friendship" because I still do truthfully want to be friends" I was not pretending"._

Smiling" Gwen now made to reach across to touch and gently soothed Arthur's arm.

Feeling more then a little emotional, Arthur blinked through a watery gaze, and beamed a wide smile back at Guinevere" he was pleased that she had been truthful in there still being a chance for their continued friendship" and instantly knew it was more than he deserved." But he had so dearly wanted more than just a friendship" but for now he would not force the issue.' Realizing the proximity of how close they actually were. Arthur just couldn't help himself any longer" and knew if he leant in a little closer" he could", and before they both knew it' Arthur was kissing her, so soft and gentle at first" but then their kiss changed" Arthur now gently leaning further into Guinevere's face cupping her chin" tilting her face so that he could deepen their kiss and taste her full wanting lips" oh god her lips were so soft" full, voluptuous and she tasted so sweet like wild berries" he craved for her so much", deepening their kiss" even more, parting her soft perfect lips as his tongue pressed against hers to further savor her all the more." Suddenly Arthur felt Gwen gently pulling away from him" saying…

_Arthur "Please stop!_

Her breath, now quite laboured as was Arthur's but then listened as he heard Gwen say...

_I think You and I both know we can't do this" it wouldn't be fair to either of us" please" You know as well as I" that this is not real" we would only end up hurting each other or worse end up doing something that we'd both regret._

Arthur still slightly reeling from they're Kiss now stared wantingly into Guinevere's eyes, as much as he wanted to keep kissing Gwen' he knew that part of what she had said was right" and he could not bare the thought of possibly hurting Gwen further, as he then pulled away saying…

_"Yes' look I'm sorry", your right of cause" and I had better get you back to your car' the days getting on" and I'm sure you've got things to do"._

Thanking Arthur Gwen tried to read his expression as they now both clicked their seat belts in as Arthur started his car and moved off in the direction of the Library to retrieve Gwen's vehicle.

**Guinevere's Thoughts:**

Their trip back to the Library was quiet" things had become a little awkward and difficult again" they didn't talk, and Guinevere now wished she could have just stayed in Arthur's arms" that KISS" oh God that kiss was so" wonderful' it was everything that a kiss aught to have been "absolute Perfection" soft warm" inviting and made her tingle all over," it was absolutely glorious" Gwen now couldn't help herself reminiscing about it" and knew straight away that she would be dreaming about that kiss in weeks to come.

Yes' okay so" Kissing me may not have really meant anything to him" and YES maybe he was just feeling sorry for Me" but at least I could have pretended' that he really did care for me" then I could have stayed kissing him a little while longer"…

_**"God Gwen listen to yourself" this bloody idiot" played you for complete fool!" and your sitting here' thinking about what a brilliant Kisser he is" God" you so" need to snap out of it!" wakeup and smell the coffee" he doesn't care for YOU!**_

The mood between Arthur and Guinevere now felt more than a little sad as they both new that their time together was now soon drawing to a close as they pulled into the Library car park. Arthur came to a complete stop, pulling up along side Guinevere's car' he inwardly sighed" as he slapped his vehicle into park and turned off the ignition." Turning to look upon Guinevere as he then said," well here we are" back where we started, he smiled.'

Gwen looking on at him smiled and then said…

_Yes" as it would seem"…Well, again Arthur I appreciate you taking the time to meet with me" it was nice to get things sorted and I'm glad that we were both able to clear the air between us." At least now we'll be able to get a fresh start and move on from here?_

**_Arthur smiled to himself thinking why on earth would she think I'd not want to meet with her! Did she really think me so callous" and not even care! Snapping himself out of his thoughts he then heard himself say"…_**,

_"Yeh no" you are right of cause" it was great" I'm really glad too that we were able to get it all sorted" …_

But deep down in his heart, Arthur knew that there had been so much more that he had wanted to say" to Gwen' but for now, thought it best to leave well enough alone and save it for another time' and hopefully he'd get another opportunity to let Gwen know how he truly felt about her.

Stammering a little nervously Guinevere' then quietly started to say...

_Well"…I suppose I had better get moving."_ Gwen motioned to get out of Arthur's vehicle, as Arthur turned and said...

_"Wait Gwen" let me get the door"_

Quickly Arthur scooted round the other side of his vehicle to help her out of his car" taking Gwen's hand he now walked her over to her car"and turned asking her"...

_"Gwen would you mind if I called you or text you some time?_

Gwen smiled, and had to think did she really want him calling her out of pity and feeling sorry for her! But being the person she was, she could not deny him and replied' saying...

_Sure" that would be really nice Arthur" I'd like that!"_

Arthur noted a slight hesitation in Guinevere's tone and wondered perhaps she does not really want me to call her" maybe she's just taking pity on me" but hid his disappointment well as he then helped her into her car Arthur then slowly bent down to gently kissed her on the cheek, saying...

_Well" it was nice seeing you today" please take care of yourself Guinevere? _

Still staring into her eyes, Arthur too was now lost in the deep dark onyx of Gwens beautiful eyes'. More then a little emotional' both she and Arthur smiled lingering stares at one another' and just as she was about to start her car' Arthur then asked her…

_"Guinevere," You by chance wouldn't happen to have Merlin's cell number? _

Gwen smiled and said of cause' and quickly gave Arthur the number as he quickly keyed it into his cell.

Dropping the soft top roof cover to her car, Gwen put her key in the ignition and started her vehicle as she turned and smile back at Arthur, slowly she watch him as she pulled away leaving Arthur staring on at her as he waved back. Looking in her rear vision mirror as she watched him still standing watching her as she drove away." Guinevere could feel her tears had started to well up again and wiped them away as they began to fall like waves one after the other". Feeling so sad and empty" It had now finally dawned on Gwen that what she was now feeling was a sense of loss love" and the bitter sweetness of heartbreak" knowing full well that she could no longer deny how deeply her emotions ran. But she could not confess her true emotions to Arthur" for she knew he could never return her same feelings.

"Knowing this, she knew she would now have to find away to get through the sadness" and wondered how she would endure such pain and heartache" but of cause she now finally knew, endure it she must!."

A friendship was all he could offer and she was happy that they had been able to sort out' what needed to be sorted. She now would just concentrate on her studies and focus all her attentions and energies on what was really important.

**Arthur's thoughts'…**

Arthur felt a deep yearning as he watch Guinevere drive a away, but knew that there at least was still hope in the form of his re-newed friendship" with her". Arthur new he would do everything in his power to win Guinevere's heart" to win her love," he was more determined of that fact" than ever" and even more determined to ensure that he would make her fall in love with him" if he had too. Although all Gwen had wanted was a friendship he would make her change her mind" some how, some way he would bring himself and his Guinevere back together" no matter what it took" even if it was the last thing he ever did" he was going to be with his love, and would make the sacrifice to do whatever it took to get her back!"

_**AN:***Smiles*Sorry if there wasn't enough dramatic angst", in this chapie for some, but hey come on guys" there's no way I could give Arthur broken bones" lol no matter how badly he deserves it! Because we all know how forgiving Gwen is on the series' and of cause she herself could never stand to see any one physically hurt because of her" least of all ARTHUR! That is just so typically Gwen,' Warm, Sensitive" Caring, Loving" it would absolutely kill her to see Arthur damaged" emotionally, mentally, physically or otherwise' no matter how badly Arthur has hurt her, but then that is just so typically Guinevere' which is part of her character appeal." Anyway there's still aways to go yet guyz" so stay tuned for a little tussle and hustle between our two leading Lads"_ .


	15. Chapter 15

**The Midaz Touch **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BBC Merlin Series, characters or content **

**Practice drills later that day:**

**Chapter 15**

The following day after seeing Guinevere, Arthur had started to feel the over whelming anxiety of loss" frustration and deep yearning to see her". Arthur's every waking moment and every thought was of Guinevere." God" even the little things he did were making him quite agitated," Like for instance he'd put salt in his coffee and breakfast cereal instead of sugar," or he'd put his t-shirt on inside out." It was behavior that was quite foreign to him" for he never thought he'd see the day" where _HE"_ Arthur Pendragon would find himself fall victim to doing such ridiculous things and of cause it was now becoming more than annoying not to mention making him loose his mind!" Baffled by his own emotions" he wasn't quite sure how to handle it" or what exactly he should do about it. If Morgaine had been here' he would've gone' straight to her to off' load." But unfortunately she was away on a business trip, that being said he'd have to fine a way to sort it! Before he completely lost the plot!" then like a spark of genius" Arthur thought _"Practice Drills"_ perfect!" that's exactly what he needed" to vent a little frustration maybe that could help him expel some of this pent up emotion" or maybe talk to someone about it," maybe he could have a quick chat to Leon after drills tonight" yeh that might help'.

Training drills practice later on that afternoon" seemed a lot more intense and a lot harder for some, then usual". As it seemed Arthur was taking all his frustrations out on some of the newer guys from the B grade team" Arthur had trained harder then he had ever trained before." If he had to be honest" it was quite possibly one of the hardest"sessions he'd trained all season". Their Coach having combined both A and B teams mostly for morale purposes rather practice. But during the training drills had notice Arthur being particularly more intense and a lot more aggressive then normal and as especially hard on some of the newer recruits. The coach sensing Arthur was plagued by something" now pulled him aside saying"…

_Arthur" are you okay?_

Arthur staring up at his coach then said…

_"Yeh nah I'm fine coach?" just got stuff on my mind that's all"_

The coach looking at Arthur with a questioning stare than said'…

_Well I can see that," look mate, take it easy Yeh?" or your likely to do yourself an injury, or worse" hurt or maim one of me new boys?._"

Looking at Arthur' he then said"

_If you need to talk about it" come see me' okay" my doors always open yeh?_

Arthur staring at his coach then said,

_"Yeh nah I'm fine coach' honest I'm okay'._

The coach now looking at Arthur" smacked him on the shoulder" and said…

_Yeh your done mate" that's enough training for you today" go on' hit the showers…_

Arthur of cause" protested" saying coach,"

_Look I'm fine Coach" honest?_

The coach now looking at Arthur giving him that all knowing look!... then repeated himself saying"

_Arthur' it's not a request" that's an order', now get!", hit those showers?"…_

Arthur reluctantly left the field feeling really pissed off and feeling more frustrated then when he got on the field! This whole love sick crap was messing up his life" Arthur now longed for the dayz when he never let any female rule his emotions" but GOD! Guinevere why can't I just stop thinking about you! He had to do something about it" entering the locker room" Arthur pulled his boots off and threw them hard' as they landed deep into the back of his Locker" Slamming it shut as he now stomped off to the showers' all the while thinking of Gwen" her smile" them beautiful brown eyes with those beautiful long lashes" Arthur smiling to himself as his thoughts strayed to Guinevere, now allowing himself to fantasize about doing some pretty unthinkable things to her while embracing her and kissing them beautiful lips of hers".

Exiting the showers towel wrapped around his waist" Arthur knew he had to find a way to see her again" and hated to think what would happen to himself if he didn't get to see her and SOON!

Arthur quickly slipped into his track pants, socks and lacing up his cross trainers as he now sat pondering his thoughts, as he then heard his mates walk into the locker room' Gwaine and Tristan."

Arthur then thought to himself oh god" that's all I bloody need" Bloody DUMB AND DUMBER! As if he didn't have enough on his plate already! And of cause, just like clock work Gwaine started in on Arthur"…Arthur now sat listening to his foolish friend's ridiculous banter…

_So Midaz I take it all is not well in Loveland?" So hows our lovely Gwenny then? As Gwaine continued to press"…_

Arthur now found himself listening to Gwaine's ridiculous prattle as he kept trying to force the issue of Guinevere," as Gwaine then continued to say…

_Hey look I'll tell ya what mate if she's not stoking the fires maybe you should let me take her for a twirl" maybe warm her up a little for you! What ya rekon?_

But just the thought of Gwaine saying her name was enough to make Arthur grit his teeth and clench his fists. But it was when Gwaine had used his name and Guinevere's in the same sentence, more or less implying that he himself still intended to continue his advances on Guinevere' " THAT" of cause was more than enough to send poor old Arthur over the Edge!

Quite unexpected "Arthur "lunged at Gwaine" with lightening speed" grabbing him by the throat and throwing him into the lockers" whilst pummeling Gwaine and giving him a good old Ass whipping!

Arthur had totally lost it as he now had Gwaine round the scruff of the neck choking him as he sat a Stride Gwaine," pummeling his face like no tomorrow" All the while yelling at him saying"

"_Over my dead body will you ever touch HER!" YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM GUINEVERE!_

_"Do You hear Me "GWAINE! You even so much as breathe on her" and I WILL END YOU!_

Tristan was so frantic with panic at trying to pull Arthur off a Gwaine" as Arthur was like a mad man possessed" Tristan now hollering and Yelling for HELP in the form of their other friends Galahad and Leon" as they now burst into the Lockers. " The boys now struggled to pyre their two flared tempered young friends apart"…Both Arthur and Gwaine were now hurling abuse at each other" As Arthur was like a raging bull trying to lunge at Gwaine again" Both the young lads were still hot tempered and struggled against both Leon and Galahad holding Arthur and Tristan and another team mate holding Gwaine"

Gwaine wiping blood from a bleeding nose and his bottom lip' he was squinting a fat swollen eye which was almost closed shut" and badly bruised red, black and purple. But it still didn't stop Gwaine from smirking at Arthur" saying…

_Mate" don't get all F#$% angry and shit at me because she turned you down." Maybe your just not her type' mate! Just take it on the chin like a man and move on." And as far as I'm concerned, Midaz" You don't own Guinevere" there fore by all accounts she's fair game buddy?"._

With that Arthur tried desperately to lunged back at Gwaine again" but struggled as both Leon and Galahad" tightened their hold on him" pulling him back" Leon and Galahad were now trying desperately to calm Arthur down."

_Arthur then Yelling back at Gwaine" saying…"Yeh you're a real PRICK!" Gwaine, always have been and always will be"._

Gwaine now hurling more abuse back at Arthur" spewing some pretty suggestive words" not written in the modern day dictionary," as he now sneered at Arthur saying…

_"Oh and you're about as F#%! Transparent as glass Midaz he half chuckled" … Always thinking your the big man! Always ordering everybody around like you own the place!" but guess what" Midaz! Daddy doesn't own the whole town!_

Arthur still fuming" stared daggers at Gwaine and saying…

_"Yeh and you're a complete F#$% TOSSER!" Gwaine" I don't give damn what you "Say!" think!" or do!" to me"… But if you even so much as bat an eyelid at Guinevere I promise you" it'll be the last thing you ever do! By the time I'm finish with you' Gwaine" I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" this is "NOT A THREAT! GWAINE!... IT'S A PROMISE!_

_"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM GUINEVERE, GWAINE" IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!_

Arthur now flinching his arms away from his friends" as he quickly grabbed his bag keys and the rest of his belongings" and bolted out of the lockers' leaving Gwaine still mouthing off at him and his other mates staring on at both their friends in shock".

_**AN:**_ _Hey All' who all agree's with me that the Lancelot and Gwen Betrayal Episode the other week'was such a bloody mind blower! Well I hope everyone is coping okay with the shock of Gwen's banishment from Camelot my god Youtubes was absolutely blazing up a storm with with different ones commenting! Me" included *smiles*" Although quite a sad episode" I thought it was epically awesome" I definitely think it has been the highlight of Season 4 thus far! Anyways up" and on to my next chapter possibly a little Merthur will follow shortly._


	16. Chapter 16

**The Midaz Touch **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BBC Merlin Series, characters or content **

**A****rthur and Merlin clear the Air.**

**Chapter 16**

Via previous texting back and forth" Arthur had finally convinced Merlin to meet with him to talk" to finally clear the air between them. Both lads had planned to meet up at Yayo's Pizzeria. Arthur had arrived to find still no Merlin so taking out his cell he began to text…

**HEY ****MERLIN ****I ****ARRVD ****A ****LITTLE ****EARLY ****JUS ****GRABBIN ****US ****A ****TABLE****" ****HW ****FAR AWY R** **U?...**

**5 ****MINUTES ****LATER****…****Beep!****Beep!...**

Arthur glancing down at his cell, read the text, **YEH ****JUS ****ARVD,****I****'****LL ****B ****2TIKS ****JUS ****PARKG, ****C ****U ****SOON****"…**

Arthur stood up at seeing Merlin walk through the doors and waved him over to their table" Merlin waved back" as he got closer Arthur reached out to shake Merlin's hand" and said,

_Hey Merlin' thanks for meeting with me' and motioned to him saying… Please, grab a seat" and then asked him, what do you feel like to drink?_

Merlin now taking his Jacket off and slinging it over his chair" quickly glanced over the beverage list and said,

_"Just a lager will do me" taa"…._

As both lads quietly sat Arthur then started to say…

_I wasn't sure if you were gonna turn up or not" but I'm glad you did"._

Merlin never said a word" just smirked a forced smile" as Arthur then said,

_I aah" I also wasn't sure if you had eaten already" so I've already taken the liberty of ordering for us" Meatlover's extra cheese okay for you?"_

Merlin grinned rubbing his stomach' saying…

_Mmm sounds good" I am feeling a little pekish". Arthur smiled and said that's good."_

Both lads stared a little nervously at one another before Arthur began to speak,

_"Anyway Merlin I just wanted to say thanks again for coming, I'm sure your already aware why I asked you to meet me". But I just wanna say first "I know I put you in an impossible situation" that forced you to take the stance you took with me" and I just wanted to let you know" that I completely understand why you' did it'…_

Arthur now eyed Merlin to see if there was still any animosity between them, but to his surprised drew a blank' as he was then interrupted by Merlin" saying"….

_Look Arthur ' I know I said some pretty harsh things to you over the phone" But you so know" as well as I, that you so had that coming to you?" You know full well" that I had every right to say what I said". You hurt Gwen Arthur very deeply and I wasn't going to sit by and watch her get stomped all over". But' yes I can now say that my approach may have been a little OB so I am apologetic for the way it came out!" but I will not apologize for protecting my friend and like I said to you before, I would so willingly do it again if I felt she were still in danger as I'm sure you would if it were Morgaine?_

Arthur smiled now grinning at Merlin and said,

_Merlin you are truly one in a million" and of cause I understand that you were protecting Guinevere and you are exactly within your right "and if it were Morgaine" I also would have taken the same exact stance as yourself. But I am so glad that Guinevere has such a close loyal friend such as your self. For this World would be a much a better place if there were more people like you in it._

Merlin looking at Arthur could hear the truthfulness in his tone as he then said'…

_"Look Arthur I except the fact that you made some pretty shitty calls on your part, God knows we're all entitled to make a few mistakes now and then" but it was just unfortunate however that it may have cost you a few friendships along the way". But I am thankful Arthur that you were able to make amends with Guinevere, but it's just a damn" pitty you two didn't hookup" because I really thought that you and Gwen may have had something special"…_

"But before Merlin could finish Arthur did not want to hear Merlin talk about him and Guinevere in a past tense manner and quickly broke in saying"…

_Well Merlin; it's like you said I did something pretty terrible to both you and Guinevere I've hurt and wronged a lot of good people" and now I must make amends for what I've done" and it needs to start here with you"._

Looking at Merlin with all sincerity Arthur stretched out his hand to him saying…

_"Merlin I have been an absolute Imbecile and a complete and utter fool," please will you except this humble idiots apology and put this whole mess and unfortunate business behind us both' once and for all?_

Merlin grinning now held" his outstretched hand to Arthur then said…

_"Arthur I am willing to put this whole unfortunate business behind us" As long as I can still consider you a friend and resume our friendship as before this whole mess even happened?_

Arthur & Merlin both shook hands and smiled at each other and" Arthur then said"

_I truely would like nothing more than to continue our friendship". Both the young men lifting their glasses" Proposed a toast saying, TO FRIENDSHIP!_

Merlin looking at Arthur then said'…

_Aah speaking of friendships I believe you got into it with Gwaine Mellors I hope you left him in one piece? well in use of some of his limb's anyway,' and not too damaged" Merlin grinned"_

Arthur now staring back at Merlin then said,

_"Well that didn't take long" to get around did it?" "Yeh nah' well unfortunately, he was still standing when I left!" so I'm assuming he still has use of his legs"._

Just then a waitress interrupted the Ladz as she brought them they're huge JUMBO PIZZA & said...

"_One "Meat lover's Jumbo, extra cheese?"_

Arthur lifting his hand, said here".

Arthur now staring at Merlin and then said…

_"God" I hope you've brought your appetite Merlin" both the young lads laughed and talked for ages about everything sports fashion and girls too" as they enjoyed each others company while making short work of their Pizza"._

_**AN**: Thanks again to all those that have reviewed and as always they are greatly appreciated" as like myself I'm sure everyone is looking forward to the return of Guinevere in tomorrow nights episode: THE HUNTER'S HEART" Go Gwen' sock it to ol" Morgana*smiles*_


	17. Chapter 17

**The Midaz Touch Chapter 17**

**I DONOT Own BBC Merlin Series or the Characters**

_Hey there, just a quick thankyou to all the readers of my quirky story, I just wanna say thanks a bunch for reviewing and for patiently hanging in there, waiting for me to upload another chapter so without further a due I give you The Midaz Touch" chapter 17…thanks again and I hope you enjoy._

_PS: Please forgive any grammatical errors/mistakes but I hope I have caught most of them._

**Arthur's thoughts:**

Arthur was lying on his bed listening to Chaka Khan's Sweet thing" the song so reminded him of Guinevere" she was definitely his sweet thing." He been sitting around the house finding more time on his hands then required however this was not helping with the emptiness he was currently feeling and so" used the opportunity to listen to one of his favorite singers" Chaka Khan. Arthur had actually been listening to his favorite album of hers, all day today _"STOMPIN AT THE SAVOY"_ from start to finish' front to back twice already" his reasoning for doing so was because he missed Guinevere like hell!" she was all he could think" about" she was haunting his every waking moment" God he so long to see her" to touch her and to feel her beautiful soft lips pressed to his" he couldn't go on like this!" something had to be done" it had been 2 whole weeks' but it felt like forever" since he saw her last. This whole damn situation' was driving him crazy" every time he wanted to text or call her" he'd just clam up!

Not knowing what he should say to her or do," which he now thought was becoming increasingly bloody ridiculous, he couldn't figure out why he was so damn hesitant about calling' or texting her, but he knew he had to find away to deal with his frustration. Finally thinking to himself that he definitely had too much free time on my hands" Yes of cause; that had to be it! He had to find something to keep himself busy" he could' study" maybe hit the books that would keep his mind off her maybe." Jumping up off his bed he made for' his shower" God just thinking about her was making him shower at least 2 3-4 times a day he couldn't go on like this he hand to talk to someone anyone" but Arthur knew all he wanted was her! To see her' talk to her' hold her that's all he really wanted and wouldn't be satisfied with anything else!

"Thank God he was meeting with Leon later on that night" it would be such a welcome distraction" just to take his mind off of his own worries" and to be able to just talk to someone else" about absolutely anything other than his own woe's. It would be more than a welcome distraction indeed. If Morgaine were here he would've been able to speak to her" but she would be away for at least another week". Arthur's thoughts now thinking of his sister" he so missed his big sister when she was away outta town on business" but always looked forward to her home comings" which always gave them heaps of stuff to talk about.

Arthur had wondered how Leon and Eileen were doing" and if they had patched things up as yet." If Arthur knew anything of Leon he was not the type of bloke to give up on something he truly believed in or if he thought worth fighting for," and truly hoped his friends faired well". Arthur knew right now" he'd welcome the opportunity to catch up with his mate" anything would be far better than sitting here with his own thoughts".

**Guinevere's thoughts:**

Gwen had been trying to get some studying done" but she was kidding herself" why did she keep checking her damn mobile every 5seconds God it wasn't like he was ever gonna text or call her" who was she kidding! She'd hadn't heard anything from Arthur for what seemed like an eternity" but in actual fact it had been two whole weeks" which felt like 2 of the longest drawn out weeks ever! Why was she expecting him to" call? Especially knowing that there was never anything deep or meaningful between them." But however the situation' it still didn't change the fact that these 2 last weeks were some of the hardest times, Gwen had ever had to deal with" if she had to be honest" she wasn't sure how she was ever going to get over her feelings for Arthur or if in fact she wanted to" but she would have to" and knew she couldn't go on feeling something for someone who did not share her same feelings.

Poor Merlin' the night he'd seen Arthur she had pretty much pounced on him like a jack rabbit wanting to know every little morsel of information they had talked about" and if whether he had mentioned her at all" or if Arthur had plans to maybe see Merlin again.'

Merlin had really felt for his friend" he actually didn't know what to tell her about Arthur; other than the fact that he looked and seemed fine" like nothing was bothering him." Actually he looked to be in splendid health" & could only relay to Gwen what Arthur himself had said to Merlin and that was to basically clear the air between them and that he was very apologetic".

Of cause Guinevere had asked Merlin…

"_So there was no mention of me at all?_

Merlin feeling some what crest fallen for Gwen then had to reiterate,

_I'm sorry Gwen there was' but only in slight" I mean he had asked' if you were well?" I do wish I could honestly tell you more" but that was the ony time you had been mentioned in our conversations of cause apart from he mentioning that you two had previously spoken and cleared the air between you, and of cause, agreed to a amicable friendship._

_But he did however say' that he admired the fact that you had some very close loyal friends that were willing to protect your honor" no matter what?_

Merlin now smiling widely at Gwen" as he tried to read her expression and hoped that she was not too disappointed.

Guinevere' of cause hid her disappoint well" as she smiled at her friend and then started to say…

"_Oh Merlin" look I'm so sorry for hounding you I totally appreciate your honesty and at least I can agree with Arthur in one respect" Yes I most certainly do have the most supportive and wonderful friends" and I could never have made it through these last couple weeks without you and Eileen both" and I most certainly thank you for protecting my honor..._Gwen now squeezing Merlins hand as she smiled back at him.

**Later that Evening:**

That evening, Eileen, Gwen and Merlin decided that they all needed to blow off some steam" and agreed that a night out on the town is just what they all needed" and so, treated themselves to a lovely dinner and beautiful night out" and after"…well they would just play it by ear" and see what the night would bring.

Dinner and desert at Rendezvous was exactly what the doctor ordered", as they now finished off their meals with of cause' their favorite desert Chocolate Moose cake...

_Mmmmm…My God! That was absolutely to bloody die for! Eileen grinned"_

Scooping the last spoon of chocolate moose cake into her mouth as she now turned her gaze" to her two friends' as she watched them rolling their eyes at one another". Eileen leant across to both her friends' saying…

"_My god" I swear this bloody desert get's better and better every time I come here" and I only really ever come here with you two; she chuckled" and it's gonna be both your bloody fault if I Suddenly pack on 20 bloody pounds!_

All three friends now shared in a little giggle together" as they all relaxed and enjoyed one another's company.

**Meanwhile' on the other side of the restaurant …**

Totally unbeknown to both parties' both Leon and Arthur' were dining in at Rendezvous too, they were both just finishing up their roast meals" and were about to move on to desert when Leon thought he heard a familiar sound from across the room, a particular laugh of someone he knew" quickly pulling his napkin to his lips" he quickly peered up over the restaurant dividers" there he saw Eileen, Gwen and Merlin" he quickly ducked down." His heart doing a little jigg in his chest at the sight of seeing Eileen".

Arthur now looking at Leon with a quizzical arched eyebrow" then said…

"_Mate" are you okay? you look like you've seen a ghost!"_

A wide grin now spreading across Leon's face, he then started to say…

_"Go on then ask me who's here?" _ as he tried his best to suppress a smile" that was now brimming from ear to ear…

Arthur" of cause was still somewhat bemused and hadn't quite picked up on Leaon's meaning" as he then replied saying…

_"Alright" then mate' look I give up!" Why don't you tell me" WHO'S HERE?_

Leon then said…

_"Why should I bloody tell you when you can see for yourself" You've only been chewing my damn bloody ear off! All bloody night about her!_"

As Leon nodded his head in the direction where he had spotted their 3 young friends dinning".

Arthur's eyes now brimmed wide with anticipation as he mutely" then said to Leon...

**_"GUINEVERE? _**

_**AN:** Well" folks I know what your thinking" not a very exciting chapter I know" but we are nearing the conclusion to this fic, I had plan to do a whole scene with maybe Gwaine Gwen & Arthur" but that may come in later stages as a continuance on from this story, but still indecisive if whether this will happen". But if I do' I think I may need to take a little time to get me creative juices flowing again**smiles**_


	18. Chapter 18

**The Midaz Touch Chapter 18**

**I Donot Own the BBC Merlin Series or the Characters**

**Rondevouz's Restaurant...**

Arthur was suddenly struck with feelings of nervousness, excitement and anxiety at the possible chance of seeing Guinevere." Slowly but surely' he turned to peer up over his shoulder in the direction where Leon had said, that they were sitting…

There, as he looked across the room" was Guinevere' sitting laughing spending time with her friends'. Arthur's heart now felt like it was doing somersaults" and pounding like a jack hammer in his chest." He hadn't expected to see her"let alone her' be here," but god! She looked so beautiful" it was so good to see her" and of cause she looked gorgeous! She was absolutely stunning in her beautiful dress' a lavender shade her hair styled in a loose bun with a few loose strands that hung loosely that curled and caressed the beautiful petite features of her stunning face. Arthur now smiled at the mere sight of her."

Leon of cause was now nudging Arthur' from his little reverie daydream' of Gwen", and laughed at his mate" saying…

_"God buddy if you could see your bloody face" right now" damn!" you really have got it bad?"_

Leon now laughing' teased Arthur for acting like such a love struck fool"…

Tearing his gaze away from Guinevere, Arthur then responded back to Leon saying…

"_Huh you're a fine one to talk!" and what about yourself then." You do know Eileen's sitting over there too you know?_

Leon now staring back at Arthur' with a look of pure nervousness" as he then turned to Arthur saying…

_Of cause' I know?' I'm not blind?" …_

Arthur now laughed at his friend and said,

_NO" of cause your not!".. You're just damn stupid! _and laughed as he continued to say…

_Well" Go on then?, don't just bloody sit here?"…"Go and get your girl! You know you damn well" want to?."_

Leon now looking at Arthur then said,"

_"Hey man" speak for your bloody self! I'll go get my girl" as long as you take a bit of your own advice! And come over there with me and get Yours too?_

Arthur now stared a look of disbelief at his mate" and grinned at him saying"

_"Oh my God', I don't bloody believe you, Leon!" you just damn well" want me to hold your bloody hand," ya big baby", _now grinning at his mate, as he then said...

_"Well I suppose it's the least I can do, being that I was the cause for your breakup' in the first bloody place anyway...and besides buddy, I have no qualms about going over there' Just as long as you don't go chickening out on me?_

So with a little apprehension and a bout of butterflies in their stomachs the two young lads now found themselves mustering up the courage to go over and say hello to the their unsuspecting friends, but of cause was conveniently cut off at the pass by Merlin' who cordially greeted them both as they both nodded & greeted Merlin back.

Merlin of cause somewhat pleasantly surprised to see both the young Lads, smiled jovially at them, whilst also trying his best to balance a full tray of cocktail drinks in his hands, which was no easy feat," especially when one is trying his best not to look so intoxicated whilst making his way back to his table".

However in doing so, he had caught sight of the two Lads and purposely made to stopped & greet them, hopefully to try and persuade these two numb-skulls to join them over at their table for a few drinks.

Of cause Merlin's ulterior motives was really to try and get his friends to patch things up with their female companions, as he now started to say…

_Wow Arthur, Leon, God fancy seeing you two here, so how long have you two been here for?"…_

Both the young lads mumbled something to the effect of…

'_Aah not long we' aah…_ but before the lads could finish their sentence"… Merlin broke in saying…

_Hey I've got a great idea how about you two join us for a drink?" I'm in need of some male company over there, I'm a little out numbered at the moment..."__Come on guys you'll You'll both be doing me a huge favor... "Please?... just one quick drink?_

Both the young lads' had now already made to stand before Merlin could finish his sentence…

Smiling a grin at them both' he motioned a nod for both lads to lead the way" as he now followed on behind them.

Upon arriving back at the table Merlin walked in front of the Lads so as to set his tray down on the table and noticed that the girls were not there, and said…

_They must have disappeared to the ladies'_ Merlin smiled.

Leon quickly pardon himself saying…

_Excuse us gents" nature calls"..._ of cause Leon now stared at his friend who was of cause rolling his eyes at him"as Leon responded in kind..saying...

_"Well look Mate what can I say, when you gotta go!" you gotta go!"… I'll be as quick as two ticks?" I promise"._

Arthur stared a quizzical arched frown at his friend as he watch Leon walk off towards the Loo's" and could be heard muttering under his breathe after him saying...…

_Go on then" Abandon ship! Leave me all by myself to face the enemy"..._ he whispered"

Leon looked at Arthur feigning a smug smirk" to himself and then said"

_Well it's either I go now" or if you like" I can stand here and water your bloody shoes" for ya if you want?"_ he laughed.

Arthur quickly turned to Merlin and saying...

_Hey look Merlin I'm just gonna grab some drinks" do you guys want anything else?..._

Merlin looking at Arthur just nodded and said nah we're fine mate.

Arthur returned to the table everyone was now seated as he greeted everyone and bent down to kiss Eileen on the cheek as he politely said hello to her.' His gaze moved from Eileen to Leon and then to Merlin, who now beamed a wide smile at him" Arthur almost felt himself taking a deep breath before his gaze now lingered over Guinevere" even this close now he found himself drowning in her beauty. As he now gazed upon Guinevere she looked even more beautiful then he'd remembered." Arthur's heart was now quietly beating triple time as Guinevere's gaze now locked with his" they just couldn't keep their eyes off one another it was obviously becoming quite the big pink elephant in the room." where by Eileen" quickly had to break in saying"...

_"So Arthur" how is Morgaine?" have you heard from her? You and your Dad must be driving each other batty" no Morgaine around to Keep the peace she laughed" …so when is she due back from Greece?_

Arthur still slightly distracted' felt Leon kick him under the table" Arthur let out a muffled yelp" as he quickly realized why it was" that Leon had kicked him"…and was relieved that Guinevere had not seen any of the commotion as she was too, busy laughing and chatting to Merlin'…as Arthur quickly responded to Eileen, saying...

_"Oh sorry Eileen…aah yeh she's fine she phoned me late last night from Mykonos" she fly's in on Sunday night, it'll be really great once she's home" and Yeh your right my bloody old man drives me crazy" I think it's because he misses Morgaine so much" he seems to have nothing else to do but damn well pick on the next closest thing to him" ME!"_

Arthur laughed" as he quickly took a sip of his wine" and watched Gwen' as she now flashed that gorgeous smile of her's at me." smiling" I also found myself returning the compliment' and smiled back."

It really was starting to get a little more than embarrassing now" Leon had to kick Arthur again to stop him from staring like a raving lunatic at Guinevere" Arthur now rubbing his leg under the table stared a frown at Leon" like as if to say" don't do that again" or else!

Leon and Arthur were both a little curious as to why all three friends were out tonight as they both asked saying…

So obviously you are all out celebrating something tonight" We' heard you guys toasting up a storm from across the other side of the room Leon said laughing" do you all mind us asking what exactly you were celebrating" both the young lads now smiling at their friends?

All three friends laughed and said" _LIFE!_ As they all lifted their glasses proposing their toast yet again for the second time that night" as they all lifted their glasses…_"TO LIFE!_

Arthur and Leon' now also joining in on the toast". Sensing the easiness and contentment between each other, they all shared in the laughter and the light heartedness of the moment.

_**AN:** Okay Guyz so we're coming up to the last chapter" I know it hasn't really been all that mind blowing" from since previous chapters' but I maybe looking at doing a future continuance on from this Story' Possibly a little_(Gwaine,Gwen,Arthur,still not quite sure Yet!)_but as I may or may not have mentioned previously" it maybe some ways off" reason being is because I have two other stories waiting in the wings that I'm hoping to get up and running" possibly in the New Year 2012" So" upwards and onwards to Chapter 19 Yay!*smiles* again thanks for your patience and all your wonderful reviews S-Alert and S-Favorites etc...mwah! Kohimoana x_


	19. Chapter 19

**The Midaz Touch Chapter 19**

**I Donot Own the BBC Merlin Series or the Characters**

**Arthur's Thoughts…**

Arthur could feel Guinevere's eyes boring into him" it made him feel quite nervous and excited at the same time. But if he were honest he more than loved the fact that she could not take her eyes off him as much as he couldn't take his eyes off her. Arthur knew full well' that he needed to be alone with her as soon as physically possible," God" he hadn't been able to concentrate on anything other than her from the moment he had sat down at their table. His eyes knew no bounds" from the instant they lingered over her sweet face' her lips her beautiful caramel skin' from her swan lake neck, traveling down further to her delicate collar bone, to the beautiful shimmery glow of her shoulder's and further downwards still, to her full voluptuous breasts that were now suppressed so snugly into her beautiful dress._ Yes,_ he most definitely knew that he needed to get her alone, if only just for a second" it seemed to Arthur that Guinevere had also been trying to tell him something along the same lines with her eyes'.

**Guinevere's Thoughts…**

Guinevere knew she was being so shameless" but she couldn't stop herself" maybe it was the red wine or maybe it was the precariousness of their situation, or maybe it was a bit of both, either way, She didn't care" and didn't want to stop herself. Gwen wanted Arthur to know that she was now staring at him" and She wasn't ashamed to admit to herself that" she loved him even if he didn't love her. To hell with the damn consequences" she couldn't give a complete toss any more, she now knew she wanted to hold him, to take him in her arms even if it was just for the briefest of moments" she just knew she had to take that chance!" Just once!

For the first time" in her whole tiny existence she was going to dare the impossible" in that instant she thought to herself no matter the outcome" I just have to take this chance", God" I am so sick to death of doing what's right and if I can take this opportunity I am going to take it". Guinevere now felt a jolt of adrenalin mixed with excitement wash over her. This was so outside of her personality, her character, as she had always been a very shy coy humble and safe type of person, but not any more, as she now felt a surge of energy igniting her pulses that flowed like lava through her veins and it scared & excited her at the same time." The overwhelming emotions rocked Guinevere to the core" especially not knowing the outcome of what' might" or might not" happen. Quickly standing she made to excuse herself from the table as she now kept her eyes fixed on Arthur while scooting past her friends to make her way to the Ladies, but all the while staring at Arthur as she left the table.

**Arthur's thoughts…**

Arthur now couldn't put it out of his mind Guinevere's intense gaze that she had stared at him before she had left the room. He now tried to seem like he was interested in the conversation that had been circulating around the table' but try as he might he couldn't get Guinevere's eyes and her subliminal messages she had been trying to relay to him' through them, as if trying to make a connection with him some how". Arthur now waited a couple of minutes before he also excused himself from the table as he now found himself heading in the direction in which he saw Guinevere walk. He now felt the a anxiety rising up in the pit of his stomach at the prospect of anticipating a chance meeting with Gwen or maybe even having a brief moment with her was doing all kinds of ridiculous things to his heartbeat. Just as Arthur rounded the corner to the Woman's and Gents"…

He let out a little…Urrggh! As he felt someone rigorously grabbing him pulling him into what looked like a darken phone booth. Taken literally by surprise "Arthur was about to pull away" but then suddenly felt himself being_ KISSED!"_ like he never been kissed before." It hadn't taken him long to recognize the beautiful lips that were now so insistent and demanding for his urgent attention." Smiling into the beautiful soft mouth & lips of the insistent kisser" Arthur now wrapped his arms around the beautiful stranger's waist pulling her flush against him" as he then deepened their Kiss" he could only make out a slight shadow of the woman that was now kissing him they're kisses were both now very intense and somewhat hungry and persistent" as if trying to quench one another's thirsts." He could smell her sweet' aroma" and the sweet taste of Strawberries & red wine" as he gently whispered against her lips"...

_**"Guinevere"…**_

She certainly wasn't holding anything back as she now pressed deeper into Arthur, parting his lips with her own little probing tongue" as she now gently began nibbling and suckling on his bottom lip" and was quite insistent now as she was planting kisses all over Arthur's face, jaw line and neck. Arthur now felt like he was floating in an abyss of liquid love" she was so beautiful he had absolutely loved the fact that she had been so wanting to touch and kiss him as much as he had been wanting to touch and kiss her!"

Not being able to break their lips apart Arthur gently mouthed into their kiss" saying to her…

"Oh' God, Guinevere you feel so good"…Arthur then felt himself again floating off into another wave of pure tranquil sereness as he now heard himself whispering and confessing against Gwen's lips; feeling totally caught up in the moment" as he confessed & admitted his hearts' inner most intimate desires...

"God I love your lips so much' Guinevere,"God there so soft" I just cant stop Kissing You"…. Gwen I've missed you like" crazy bad, like you just wouldn't believe?

And somewhere in between my admission and her lips on mine" I could also hear Guinevere sweetly mouthing against my lips something that sounded similar same, & that she too had missed me' & missed kissing my lips too, so very much.

_"Oh Yes…Arthur" you don't know how much I've missed kissing you too?" "Please Arthur, "Please' don't stop kissing me?"…_

I was so excited and elated at Guinevere's sweet admissions and scarcely lead myself to believe that she could quite possibly have missed me touching and kissing her as much too.

As if answering the calls of my own heart I now hungrily answered Gwen's beautiful quiet admissions, with my mouth completely over hers' covering and persistently demanding every part of her, gently parting her beautiful mouth, lips, so as to taste & savor every single part of her.

Before completely losing their heads Arthur and Gwen finally pulled themselves out of the grip of their Passionate embrace" as they both came to an amicable agreement to quickly recover themselves and make their way back to their friends that now sat waiting for them. A little out of breathed Arthur and Gwen laughed & smiled at one another," as they quickly straightened each other's clothes and hair, Guinevere of cause quickly made to move out of the booth", but was suddenly pulled back in by Arthur for one last lingering nog," as they both now sighed and moaned with delight against each other. Quickly breaking away Gwen" pressed one last kiss to his lips and said…

_"I'll see you shortly as she' smiled and made to quickly make her way back to their table."_

Arthur now leaning against the wall was grinning from ear to ear at the thought of his & gwen's passionate petting" thinking to himself

"Oh my god" that was fantastic! God" she was fantastic!'

Arthur had not expected her to be so forward but I was so elated that she had been feeling the same way he had, pressing his fingers to his wrist and neck" he grinned at the feeling that he could still feel his pulses racing. God just kissing her, breathing her in, her sweet familiar scent and the sweet taste of strawberries, she was all he ever graved. Feeling a sense of renewal and newfound confidence and assuredness Arthur now stepped out of the booth and made his way back to their table.

As he rounded the corner to head back into the dinning area he noticed that Guinevere was sitting alone by herself at their table". With a quizzical frown on his face Arthur now came to a complete stop" at their table, in front of Gwen, looking at her face she was now grinning at him as she then patted the spot beside her' as she was now beckoning him to come and sit next to her" of cause more then a little curious at the smiling expression on her face" Arthur quickly scooted in beside her as she then reached out to him and pulled him even closer to her" smiling she then handed him a piece of paper"…. opening the white piece of paper " Arthur then saw that the message was from Merlin…. As he then began to read what it said…

_**Yeh" 3 word's guys" GET A ROOM! Okay" anyway that being said" the perfect opportunity has finely presented itself" meaning' You both" need to get a clue!" and get it sorted & and stop trying to fight true LOVE!… So use it wisely don't worry about Eileen and Leon" they too have some unresolved love connections which they're sorting" but not before they drop me off at home". So' Arthur, of cause I'm sure I can entrust you to get Gwen home safely and remember guys don't do anything I wouldn't do!. Gwen' I'll see you tomorrow morning' bright and early coffee'& a full detail report till tomorrow guys chow! Oh...**_

_**PS: love ya both M x**_

Smiling Arthur now stared deeply into Guinevere's eyes, while tucking a long beautiful curly wavy tendril of hair behind her ears" as Guinevere listened as Arthur began to say…

_Did," I mention just how incredibly beautiful you look in that dress!..._

Guinevere now leant forward to kiss Arthur's lips and said"...

_Why thank you so very much" and might I also say how incredibly handsome you look this evening"_

Arthur now brimming a wide smile' then said…

_"Why thank you very much" But of cause you are most welcome to look!"..._he grinned.

Feeling so wonderfully relax in each other's company, Guinevere smiled and began to say…

_So"... you see I have this friend who think's that she is in love with this guy?" but doesn't quite know how to tell him; and feels if she tells him, he might reject her affections and think her a total loser'..._

Arthur now grinning played along with Gwen's little game" …

_"Aaah I see, so this friend; is she quite certain about her feelings for this guy, I mean does she THINK" herself to be in LOVE" with him? Or is she absolutely" positively, unequivocally in love with this guy?_

Gwen smiled a grin as she then began to say…

_Oh I'd definitely say she's absolutely" Positively" Unequivocally" in love with this guy! …_and smiled as Arthur responded…

_Mmm… I see" So tell me then?" What has she done to try and make this gentlmen aware of her feelings for him?_...

Arthur of cause, still smiling a grin as he patiently waited for her to answer…

_Aah…well you see" this is where it gets a little bit more then tricky…. You see this girl" is not your typical every day type of girl". She suffers severely with shyness and lacks the confidence to approach people. "So speaking directly to this guy that she loves" poses quite a challenge in itself?_

_Mmmm… Yes well I do see her dilemma and how this might pose more then a little difficult for her" but taking into consideration" what you have told me." I myself believe this girl to be more confident" more assertive, more beautifully attractive," and a lot more stronger & confident' than she gives herself credit for..._

_If I was the guy" who was ever lucky enough to have such a person love me so passionately' I would tell the girl to trust in her feelings" dare to take a chance and believe in herself", because I love her and believe and trust in her with all my heart._

Arthur now stared deeply into Guinevere's beautiful brown eyes as his gaze lingered over her beautiful face, as he now gently wiped away tears from her eyes with his thumb. Arthur smiled at her as he then heard himself saying"…

_**Guinevere Leodegrance"**... I have loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you." You drove me damn crazy"…Goodness knows you have challenge me at every turn' but you have fulfilled me and sustained me utterly and completely." Expectation of a possible love match eminent but then snatched away" But you have shown me what true love really is"… Guinevere" all I have' I give to you" my heart' my soul.' I am yours" now and forever!" I WILL LOVE YOU GWEN"ALWAYS!_

Guinevere smiling away her tears gazed up into Arthur eyes' as she now beamed a smile at him as she ran her fingers through Arthur's beautiful blonde locks, and pressing her beautiful lips to Arthur's as she began to Kiss him with so much want and passion' parting Arthur's mouth with her gentle tongue insisting him to meet her with his own gentle probing as she spoke a gentle whisper against Arthur's lips"….

_Arthur" for the longest time" I scarcely' lead myself to believe that we could ever be" and for what seemed like for ever, I kept this LOVE all bottled up inside of me" waiting for the chance to tell you just how much you meant to me" and now that this moment is upon us" it's where to begin'..._

_**Arthur Pendragon…** I have loved you so much to distraction" where I couldn't think of anything else but you." You literally drove me crazy with your arrogance" but shown me love unconditionally. Arthur you have given me love where there was none." You have shown me not to be afraid to love" and I now know that YOU TRULY LOVE ME" FOR ME"…_

_Arthur" right here in this very moment" I make this Promise to You" I WILL LOVE YOU!...ALWAYS! with my heart, my soul, my mind, and one day very soon" MY BODY!_

Arthur "couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face"as he immediately pressed his lips against Guinevere's not wanting to break such an incredible romantic moment". Guinevere too, also gently responded in kind" as they both stared a look of deep passionate love into each others eyes.

Here' in this very moment they totally gave of each other they now knew they would share a love that was forever truly theirs and no longer had to pretend but could truly love each other without hurt or reservation, as they both gently leant into each other and embraced" deepening they're KISS even more'.

_**AN:** Well" People unfortunately this story is finally done and dusted", but again I'd like to say thank you so much for all your wonderful comments and awesome reviews and It's been an absolute pleasure sharing this story and journey with you all._

_**PS:** Again just a quick reminder, that I am currently working on a couple of other stories" again pairings of ARWEN, but also HUTHER-Uther and Hunith". Also just really quickly I'd like to take this opportunity to wish "YOU ALL" the very, very best for the NEW YEAR! 2012" and may you all have a very PROSPEROUS" & Stunning SAFE NEW YEAR! Lots of love!, Smiles!, hugs! and Kisses! to you all**KOHIMOANA** xx_


End file.
